Chemistry
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Liam and Annie have undeniable chemistry. This story follows their relationship. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**A/N: **This is season 1ish AU. I noticed they weren't many Annie/Liam fic out there and these guys have insane chemistry so here's my take. No plot, but I've got most of it written out. Enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Normally she wasn't one for solitude, but a walk on the beach was exactly what the doctor ordered. Annie just hadn't been feeling the party tonight, with Naomi blatantly telling her that she didn't trust her.

The past weeks of trying to rekindle their friendship, seemed to be unravelling because of a boy yet again. A boy she wasn't even sure she could stand. Sometimes she wondered if Naomi was seeing what she wanted to see and had no interest of at least trusting her.

"The party's that way," Liam's voice broke through her inner musings.

It figured, the cause of the slight rift in hers and Naomi newly reformed friendship would be the one other person escaping the party. "I could say the same for you," was her reply, before continuing her slow trek down the beach. It was in both their best interests to avoid each other.

"So why are you out here then?" he asked, finally looking up from his drawing to pin blue eyes on her. He wasn't surprised nor disappointed, by the raised eyebrow at his question. "Just making conversation."

She chuckled, "Really? 'cause last time I checked _conversation _required full sentences and you barely utter a word."

"A bit judgemental and nasty Annie, have I done something to offend you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Other than using me to push your would-be girlfriend away, who happens to be a friend of mine, nothing." The thing to do was walk away, but she found herself rooted waiting for a response that was a semblance of the truth.

His features darkened slightly, "she isn't my girlfriend," it was true, he and Naomi was shy of being bonk buddies and miles away from being anything close to being in a relationship. He didn't do relationship, and hadn't indicated that he was interested in one. He liked Naomi, but what they had was nothing serious. "I wasn't using you, the date was real. Which reminds me… I never got an answer."

"It thought the answer was pretty obvious," she replied. Whether she was just being over paranoid or whatever, but it sounded a lot like Naomi was a game to Liam. "And if you're not serious about her, you shouldn't string her along." It was time to walk away.

"If she doesn't trust you by now, shouldn't you stop trying?" he countered, knowing a small snippet about the whole Annie-Ethan-Naomi triangle.

Not turning to face him, she made a move to look over her shoulder, but decided against it. To turn would mean agreeing with him, and admit she was thinking the same thing.

If a guy would always come between them what was the point right?

***

By the time she got back to the party, it had completely died down, and her ride there - Naomi - was currently passed out drunk. She could have helped pick up, but she was already twenty minutes past curfew and any later would mean more trouble.

"Need a ride?" once again Liam voice, called her attention to him.

He didn't look smug, if anything he looked bored, propped up on the hood of his muscle car, arm resting on a bent knee. She could say no, but saying yes would save her a phone call and cab fare. What could possibly happen. "You offering?" making sure they understood each other.

"Did I stutter?" he called over his shoulder, as he opened his car door. "Coming or what?" getting in, assuming she'd follow suit no matter how stubborn she appeared to be

After a short moment of hesitation, she walked over to the passenger side and got in, smug smile plastered on his face once again. "Just drive," she rolled her eyes, settling in her seat and buckling up.

That was a big difference between Naomi and Annie. Where the blonde wouldn't have buckled up, Annie just had to. One was reckless, the other was over cautious. So why was he so intrigued by Annie, when usually a girl like her would bore him.

Turning on the stereo, the sound of _Back in Black _by AC/DC came booming from the speaker, making Annie raise an eyebrow at him.

"My car, my music," he stated, simply pulling onto the main road.

She was barely containing a smile, as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "Didn't say anything." It figured, she guessed. He just seemed, like the only other person who would listen to classic rock. Dixon had refused to understand her liking for the genre, when she enjoyed pop too.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was welcomed. Only music filling the car. Liam noticed her tapping her feet and blobbing her head slightly. That was something he really hadn't expected her, for her to know or recognize any of the songs coming from his stereo. She looked more of a pop girl, maybe he was wrong.

It figured that one of his more embarrassing songs on his play list would play, which made her break the silence. "REO Speedwagon. Really?" she questioned, wanting to make the usually over confident guy squirm.

"What? It's a decent song," he defended, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He listened to who he listened, not excuses

Annie scoffed, "if you're high! I mean … Kevin Cronin?"

"Says the girl who listens to the Jonas Brothers."

She rolled her eyes, "That's where you're wrong, I don't and won't ever listen to the Jonas Brothers," she corrected. She didn't have anything against the band, but it just wasn't her thing. "Once was enough."

The more he found out, the more he was sure despite her protest, the girl was going to explode. And, man he couldn't wait for it.

She hated to admit it but, the ride home wasn't as terrible as she anticipated.

More soon

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 2**

Naomi watched as Liam walked over to Annie on his own volition. The fact that he was in school was already a shocker, but seeking out Annie purposely? It was just too much.

Annie looked up from the record back at Liam, as if trying to understand his motives. "REO Speedwagon?"

He smirked, "We both know you liked the song, and this way you can listen to it anytime you want." So he did something nice, it wasn't a big deal, and definitely wouldn't make it one.

"I get it," it finally donned on her why he was doing something nice. She told him she disliked REO Speedwagon and he brought her a record, "this is another step to making me _explode _or whatever."

It wasn't the reason, but he wasn't going to let her know that, "you're too suspicious there; are you allergic to gifts or something."

"What can I say, Trojans' got attacked for accepting gifts, whose to say I won't suffer the same fate," she smirked back, a tease in her tone. "But I guess why not?"

He chuckled, her quick wit was something else. Truthfully, he had to grudgingly admit that he liked their banter. It kept him on his toes. "Why not," he said softly, close to her ear before walking away.

***

"Naomi," Annie called out to the blonde, but she just kept on walking. "Naomi wait?" grabbing her arm to halt her progress.

Wrenching her arm away, "Why? I don't see Liam around," she spat.

"What are you talking about?" confused at the blonde's anger. She was pretty sure that she hadn't seen him, since he gave his taunt-gift that morning.

"For someone who doesn't like him much, you two sure looked buddy-buddy earlier or… was it more?" Naomi asked, eyes narrow with suspicion. A dare for Annie to lie to her.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows, in absolute confusion. "More?"

"Why don't you just admit you want him, at least be enough of a friend this time and tell the truth."

Annie gaped, _was she serious? _"Naomi, I have been nothing but honest with you from the start. I don't want Liam, and I never have," she spelled out. "If you don't want to trust me, then just tell me Naomi, because it seems I'm the only one trying to get this friendship back on track."

"Liam's my boy Annie. Mine. Back off," Naomi warned, bumping her the shorter girl's shoulder roughly.

***

It seemed to becoming a norm; her and Liam bumping to each other on the beach right after her and Naomi had a blow out. Her first thoughts were to make a run for it before he spotted her, but blue eyes fell on her before she could move a muscle and she faked a smile. "Hi," she greeted, not moving toward him or walking away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me," he grinned, not moving an inch from his lazy sprawl.

She chuckled, "then you wouldn't know any better," countering easily, as her legs, under their own command, moved toward him, but didn't sit down.

"Sit down or walk away, you're blocking my sun," he offered a subtle invitation to her, knowing she needed one to sit beside him.

With a raised eyebrow she plopped down beside him at a reasonable distance. Why she sat down at the rather rude invitation she didn't know, in fact she really had no clue why she was still there. It was an idiot idea. "Didn't take you for a girl," she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

He had to let out a laugh at that, one thing he'd never imagined coming out of those lips was that, "Ouch," he mocked, eyes twinkling with mirth. "That one really nipped at my ego."

"Nipped? I doubt that even grazed that gigantic ego you have," Annie scoffed, wondering what the hell she was doing.

He laughed again, but didn't reply, just watched the water for the moment, before turning his eyes on the girl beside him. It was undeniable, he was curious. He'd told her before, but hadn't quite meant it as he did now.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed sigh.

"What?" he parroted, amused to see her flustered.

"You're looking at me," finally turning to look at him. "So…"

"Does it make you uncomfortable," he was flirting with her and knew it. Even went as far as staring her lips , like he was thinking of kissing her. He wouldn't, but watching her squirm was something quite entertaining.

Clearing her throat, looked at the water, a disbelieving smile gracing her face. "Does that line ever work?"

"Haven't tried," this was just to easy. "Is it?"

"Crash and burned," this was going to be fun.

She like classic rock, yet she was nice. Even sweet.

She was witty, and could throw real zingers his way when she was prompted.

Also, she wasn't too bad to look at.

**More soon**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **StrongT

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 3**

"…Even as I wonder I'm keeping you sight/ you're candle on the window in a cold dark winter's night/ I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might -" Annie's low sing was interrupted by Liam's amused tone.

"And here I thought you didn't like Kevin Cronin?" Liam leaned against the locker near hers, smug smile in full swing.

Biting her lower lip, she groaned. She didn't like Kevin Cronin, but that damned song was stuck in her head, and she just couldn't get rid of it. "I don't. Thanks for that," she told him sarcastically.

"My pleasure."

"So when are we doing this project anyway?"

Her eyebrows went to her hairline in mock surprise, "Liam Court, showing up for school almost every day, and now doing actual assignments? I'm shocked!" It was true. He'd been showing up more often, even joining the surf team as an extracurricular.

"Just admit you're impressed," he contradicted, a sly smirk tugging at his lips, eyes twinkling in a flirtatious light.

She was trying hard to suppress the smile bubbling under the surface. "Impressive is if you _actually _become class president."

She was flirting back. "What do I get in return? Other than you getting impressed."

"A world of responsibility and power," closing her locker and walking away, not expecting him to follow but pleasantly surprised when he did.

"Doesn't that scare you," he asked, elaborating when he got a confused look. "Me and power?"

She couldn't stop the chuckle coming from her lips. "Should it?"

Annie wasn't even hiding it. Yesterday, she had adamantly denied liking Liam, but now she was easily flirting, even after Naomi had expressly told her to back off. Friendship be damned, there was no frigging way she was going to let Annie get another guy from her no way, no how.

***

After an hour of racking their brains for a suitable subject matter for the project, Annie and Liam finally gave into distraction and were now going through his vast amount of CD and records.

"Credence Clearwater Revival, Aerosmith, Foofighters, Kansas, Foreigner…" she read out band names, "Nice."

"Nice?" raising an eyebrow in askance.

"Okay fine, you've got an awesome collection," she admitted grudgingly in a mutter.

"Wow, I can feel the enthusiasm," he deadpanned. "Really tone down the excitement."

"Not going to be one to add to your ego, Court. Not going to happen," sending a curious glance at the sketchbook then at him, wondering if it would be crossing bounds if she took a peak at it. "How come you don't display your art work?" indicating the sketchbook, nonchalantly.

Swerving round in the computer chair he looked at her, seeing curiosity openly displayed on her face. "'cause it's private," it was half truth. He's artwork wasn't private, but the ones she wanted to look at were.

"Backing off now," she stated, curiosity pushed in the deep recesses. She could respect that. It was just like her, and her music it was private. Sure theatre and acting was pretty important, but music was it for her. "How about getting back to this assignment?"

***

It figured prom would suck, what with her on Naomi's shit list and the blonde being hell bent on making her night terrible. Her date had to be the most self absorbed jackass she'd ever met and that was saying something. That was one of the reason, she was now sitting alone watching as everyone dance, and Liam looking her way with a knowing light in his eyes.

"Tick-tock," he whispered in her ear. "Time's almost up."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't even pretend to know what he was talking about. "Time for what?"

"The nice act to implode, and you explode," he said it simply like it was fact.

She chuckled, "still holding onto that dream."

"Still in denial?"

"Like I told you," she turned to him, not aware of his close proximity. "May… Maybe I'm just nice." She really didn't like the effect those blue eyes were having on her up close.

He smirked, easily noting the slight trail of her words. "We'll I guess it's just wait and see then?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Need my permission?"

Rolling her eyes, she just went on like he hadn't spoken. "Why did you come here? It's pretty obvious this isn't your thing."

"Thank your dear old daddy for that."

"What?"

"I have to participate in school activities, or he goes snitching to my step dad and I get shipped off to military school." Why he told her all of that was beyond him, but the words just seemed to flow easily.

She laughed, "That explains the perfect attendance and joining the surf team." But she just couldn't help ask, "but prom?"

"I look good in a tux," he said simply, in a tone that dared her to contradict that fact.

"Ever the modest guy."

Leaning in further his eyes locked with her brown, "Why you don't think so?"

"Does it really matter what I think?" her eyes drifting toward his lips for a mere seconds before reconnecting with his eyes again. "Either way you're ego won't be any less inflated."

He could only laugh.

***

Her night was getting interesting, for lack of a better word. For one, she had been personally barred from going anywhere near Naomi's after party, and been accused of being a snitch for reasons unknown which brought on the Liam-predicted meltdown of profanity.

Now after escaping the scene with Liam, she found herself at a bar playing pool or trying to, drinking beer and enjoying the soft sound of classic rock playing in the bar.

"It's official you suck," Liam commented, taking a swig of his beer. "Make that suck excessively."

She scowled, "for someone who just learnt to hold a cue stick, I think I did pretty darn good, despite what you think." Okay it was embarrassing how bad she was, but pool just wasn't her game. Bowling maybe, pool not so much.

"And it seems that concept didn't sink in either," he argued on, pointing out the wrongly held cue stick. "If you try hitting the ball like that you'll just scratch."

Without permission, she noted, he came behind her positioning her hand the right way. Which was appreciated, but he remained there hand on her hips and breath tickling the side of her neck. "So like this?" she asked refusing to show her fluster at his touch and proximity. _Liam Court plus proximity, equals bad combination_.

"Aim for the 9, corner pocket," he picked out, concentration fully on the table. She smelled good. Sweet, yet alluring. He had an effect on her, if the blush on her cheeks were to be believed. "Hit it hard," his voice barely a whisper in her ear. It didn't evoke any sound but, that was definitely a shiver he felt.

Doing as she was told, she watched the ball sink into the pocket half distracted. If she didn't know any better, she's say Liam was trying to … _seduce_ her. But, that was an absurd thought, since he still had a… whatever with Naomi, and only saw her as a taunting- toy. He was just trying to get under her skin, and that was something she just couldn't let happen. "Not going to rub it in my face how much better you are at this than me?"

"I would, if I was in the third grade," squeezing her hips ever so gently before walking back to tend to his beer.

"And telling me I suck, what was that?"

"Stating facts," smiling into his beer, when she rolled her eyes. Tonight he'd had two options, either attend Naomi's party and maybe try with her, or hang with a post-explosion Annie just to see if there was a change. Tightly strung she wasn't, but she still had that nice and sweet thing going on. He doubted that would ever be beaten out of her.

Trying her luck at sinking a ball on her own without his help, fail. It came close but, stopped short of going in.

"Close," he admitted, taking the cue stick from her, "but close doesn't count."

"Will it kill you to be nice?"

"Will it kill you not to?"

He was infuriating when he wanted to be, "I'll take that as a no." Finishing up her beer, as he sunk ball after ball.

***

"You're insane!" she yelled at him, getting out of the car on steady legs, but her heart pounding fast and adrenaline rushing through her veins. Okay maybe, she liked the thrill of the race, but still… "you're insane!"

It should have bothered him to see her so worked up, but he could also see the excitement in her eyes and her knees weren't knocking in fear. "You liked it," he stated, meeting her at the front of the car, admiring how pretty alluring she was all pissed and excited at the same time.

At the beginning of the night, he thought she'd looked pretty, but right now with skin flushed, eyes blazing, chest heaving and in that dress that displayed killer legs completely, she looked pretty damn irresistible. So he honestly couldn't be blamed for what he did next, could he?

In the quickest moves she'd ever witnessed, Liam grabbed her by the waist and back of he neck to pull her into a searing and ferocious kiss. At first she was too shocked to do anything, but the adrenaline was quickly draining and her senses quickly returning, made her push him off.

He didn't look shocked or even affected by the kiss, if anything he looked smug with a smirk tugging at his lips.

He didn't get the slap he was expecting, instead he just watched her shocked face as it made the gradual transition to angry again. And again, he expected a slap, but that wasn't what she did.

Call it lapse of judgement or alcoholic haze, but she grabbed fists full of his shirt, pulling him close to crash their lips against each other once again. Unlike her though, he immediately responded fully in a devouring kiss, locking arms around her waist pulling her closer. There was something weirdly, good about it. She didn't mean the fact that he was an amazing kisser, but their was something simmering in it that had butterflies exploding in her belly.

When he swiped her lower lip for admittance, he honestly thought she would get back her senses and push him away, but she parted her lips readily, hungry for his kiss. There was something twisted and sexy about her mouth tasting like a peculiar mixture of beer and cherry, but he couldn't get enough. And he definitely didn't think a straight laced girl like her had this in her.

In another quick move, he whirled them around, so she was sitting on the hood of his car, not breaking the kiss at any point.

**More soon**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own 90210_

_**Pairing: **__Liam and Annie_

_**Rating: **__Strong T_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**A/N:**__ THANK YOU!!! For the reviews and putting this story on alert. Much appreciated. Now, on with the story…_

**Chapter 4**

Playing the avoidance game was pretty juvenile, but right now being around Liam in any shape or form wasn't advisable. After having a weekend to think about it, she was now very sure she was in lust with Liam. Annie wouldn't say she liked him, but she was definitely attracted to him.

_The car hood was still warm from the race against her back, as he laid her back against it. They were quickly running out of oxygen and needed a breath._

_He broke the kiss, as breathless as she was, just looking into those brown eyes. As always they couldn't hide anything, and right now they were screaming out that she wanted him as much as he did her. Their position was rather suggestive, yet she didn't look the least bit frazzled._

_He tested the theory by kissing her once again, and she readily responded. Even when he moved his ministrations to her neck, she still didn't push him away._

_Once again he captured her lips to engage in another searing, electricity filled kiss, the hand on her thigh slowly moved up, enticing a gasp from her ._

_To be honest, if it was another girl, they would have been more further along than he and Annie were currently, but this was testing just how far she would be willing to go with him. When his hand dip further into the midnight blue fabric of her dress, it seemed to be the stop button, finally making her break the kiss immediately. "Stop."_

_And as requested, he did. He moved away from her._

He'd surprised her fully, when he back off almost immediately at her request. Not to mention that most guys wouldn't have even offered to drive her home - the type of guy she thought he was - but he'd endured the awkwardness, and drove her home.

Why couldn't he be an ass? It would have put certain and absolute breaks on her growing attraction toward him. But no he had to be nice enough to drop her home. 

He just had to like classic rock. 

It was official, he annoyed her just as much as he lured her.

***

Today there was no avoiding him, not when Dixon had invited her to watch him surf and everyone was hanging out on the beach. Liam wasn't making ignoring him easy, with him winking at her when no one was looking as if he'd seen her naked - which thankfully hadn't happened - staring at her openly and, well … he _did_ look good wet.

"I'd say take a picture it lasts longer, but knowing you, you just might," Annie hissed.

He smiled, "That would be too cheesy," plopping down beside her, but at a reasonable distance to ward of suspicion. "I prefer looking at the real thing."

"Another crash and burn," she said looking at him from behind sunglasses, it was easier this way. No direct eye contact. "Time to get new lines, or you'll never get laid." _Okay that was mean, but … he needed to go away and now_.

He raised an eyebrow, _so it's zingers today? _If he was vain, it would have probably hurt his ego but, it just made him want to get her flustered. 

Her flustered, well it was pretty hot. 

"I don't know. I think I'm doing pretty well, if Friday night was anything to go by…" eyes slowing looking at her from toes to head. Black toenail, gently tanned long legs disappearing into white short shorts, flat belly and polka dot string bikini top. "But I could remind you if your mind is still foggy on the details," he moved in close invading all kinds of personal space, eyes shining with a glint that screamed of his intent to kiss her, but she quickly moved back almost scrambling to get away. 

He laughed, "I guess the amnesia's cleared up."

"It won't happen again," she recovered, knowing that her showing any signs of discomfort would mean he was winning.

"Prove it," he dared, not caring any more if anyone saw them, because he really _did_ want to kiss her. With her all flustered.

She chuckled, but unconvincingly. "I don't need to prove anything."

"If you're so sure of yourself, then it shouldn't bother you that much to prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That it won't happen again," he leaned in until he was a whisper away from her lips. "Kiss me."

For a few crazy seconds, she really wanted to do what he was demanding. But common sense quickly rushed in. "Not going to happen, Court." She whispered in his ear, before getting up and walking away. Maybe walking along the shore line, with the cool water crashing at her feet, was a good idea. She needed to cool off.

***

"So what's going on between you and Liam," Dixon asked frankly unable to keep it in any longer.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"On the beach today, you guys seemed very… cosy."

"Liam and me cosy?" she snorted. "That's wishful thinking."

He raised an eyebrow sceptical, "So he wasn't kissing you earlier?"

"He wasn't."

"You're lying."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep it from him. "We did kiss, but not today."

"When?"

"Prom night," she replied, but quickly went on to explain. "It was a lapse of judgement and won't happen again."

Dixon raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Today he was just taunting me like always, nothing more."

He wanted to believe her, he did, but what was going on at the beach was less than innocent, and nothing close to what she was assuring him of.

***

It was a picture of her again, not the comical kind too, just a portrait of her from his eyes. Expressive brown eyes that gave her away no matter how much she tried to hide her feelings and emotions, fairly full lips that were kind of tempting, soft locks falling freely to frame her face. He really wanted to crumple the drawing but, just couldn't do it.

Before he knew it, his fingers were dialling her number.

-- "Hello?"

"Figured you'd be screening my calls by now," he leaned back getting comfortable.

-- "I guessing there's a reason you called, other than to taunt me?" knowing she should have hung up, but unable to follow through with the thought.

He laughed, "Maybe I just wanted to check on you."

-- She snorted, "without a motive? I doubt it."

"Always thinking the worst of me," he retorted.

-- she rolled her eyes, "expect the worst and hope for the best is my motto."

He smiled genuinely. Her quick wit was really something else. "Cynical view of things, Annie," purposely goading her. "Whatever happened to your sunny disposition?"

-- "It died and got run over the day I met you," words spilling out before she could fully think things through. But that was his fault for, evoking them out of her.

"You wound me," he mocked with a laugh in his voice. "Seriously, that one really shot through my heart."

-- "Really. Bon Jovi's the best you can throw at me?" she teased, getting the upper hand on the conversation once again. "Disappointed."

He smiled once again, "Now you have something against Bon Jovi? What kind of rock fan are you?"

-- "I like Bon Jovi just fine, you using their lyrics to taunt me… not so much."

"But it's just so… fun, and easy to get you all worked up," he informed her, picturing a disbelieving look cross her face.

-- "Thanks for finally admitting you're a masochist, that gets sick pleasure for pissing people off."

He smirked, even though she couldn't see it. "It's not my fault you beg to be kissed when flustered," he said simple, as if it was nothing at all. Oh she was gaping, her silence told him as much.

-- "Here we are having a honest to goodness adult conversation, then you have to revert and say something like that."

She was definitely worked up now, her tone had changed. "Why, does it make you uncomfortable?"

-- "And you'd like that. Making me uncomfortable?"

"Like you said, I've got to get my kicks somehow."

-- "On this occasion being right, doesn't feel so good."

"And what if you're wrong about me?" There was a long silence after he asked that question, before she spoke again.

-- "I'm I?"

He smiled uncertainly, "I guess you'll just have to stop avoiding me, to find that out." 

It was challenge.

***

"Taking my advice?" Liam asked, taking in Annie's form with unconcealed appreciation. Today unlike 3 days ago, she had on a light blue jean micro-mini, and black bikini top peeking a sheer white of the shoulder shirt.

She smiled, "presumptuous much?" not really sparing him a glance, even when he plopped down beside her.

"If you insist," he retorted, watching her until she began squirming. "What you listening to?" moving closer to peak at her ipod screen.

Happy he stopped watching her, she answered, "Nickleback," offering him an earphone bud despite her avoid him like the plague rule. 

And for the longest time, they just lay there on the sand, arguing out about songs and artist, and surprisingly enjoying each others company immensely. Infatuation taking the slow movement into something else.

"I'm starving," she stated randomly, thinking solely of a hot plate of fries. The deep laugh beside her was the only thing alerting her that she wasn't alone.

"Is that a subtle way of you telling me that I need to treat you out?"

She raised eyebrows behind Aviator's, "Don't be ridiculous Liam, I could never request such a feat of you," sitting up.

"Saying I can't be chivalrous?" he demanded, with a smirk as he offered her a hand up.

Looking up at the mischievous light shining in his eyes, to his offered hand debating on whether to accept the help. "Not unless there is something in it for you," she finally answered, accepting the assistance but, regretted it almost immediately. 

Why couldn't she trust her instincts? 'Cause if she had, she wouldn't be pressed up against his body, with his arm around her waist holding her firmly in place.

"I guess your right," he agreed, tone a bit lower and huskier than normal, his eyes moving between looking into startled, yet excited brown eyes, to her lips. "I firmly believe in one good turn deserves another."

Her hands on his biceps that were meant to push him away, instead tightened as his lips leisurely massaged hers into submission. Deepening the kiss exponentially when she fully complied. Tongues battled for dominance as she moved even closer still.

He couldn't help smile into the kiss, as her hands moved up so she could round them around his neck. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, whether she was playing hard-to-get or whether she was trying to fight it, was what he was trying to figure out. His hands easily found their way underneath her shirt, to caress the soft skin of the small of her back.

As they broke for air, she didn't attempt to move from his arms, just kept her eyes shut trying to gain bearing once again.

"Well that puts that argument to rest," he spoke, surprised at the genuine smile curving at his lips due solely to the serene look on her face. But quickly tugged it tighter into a smirk, when brown eyes fluttered open confused and the slightest spark filling their depths.

"What?" unable to connect the statement to anything.

"That _this_ wasn't going to happen again," he replied simply, expecting her to rip away from his arms. But yet again, she threw him in a loop, when her eyes cleared of the confusion and she remained where she was. Pressed up against him, not even flinching at the thumb still caressing the skin of her back.

She just let her arms loosen from around his neck, and hand trail down to rest over his biceps. If she pushed him away outraged, he'd be completely amused, and would inconsequently win. But, if she stayed calm, she just might pull one over him. "I guess I'm right too."

"About what?" it was his turn to be confused.

"You always having hidden motives in everything you do," her heart was thumping hard and she was sure he could feel it against his chest. It couldn't be helped, with him looking at her lips than into her eyes.

Releasing her, he picked up her towel and bag handing them to her. "Thought you said you were hungry."

Her words weren't exactly harsh, but it seemed he didn't like them very much. _Interesting?_

**More soon**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

_**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 5**

**(**_**Interlude)**_

"Where's Danny?" Liam asked so she could be alerted of his presence.

She rolled her eyes not believing her luck. A whole damn yacht and Liam managed to find her. "Do you really want to know or this is just your way of making conversation?"

"The latter applies," It was already knowledge to him that West Bev's newest power couple were broken up, he just wanted to hear it from the horses mouth.

"What have you heard?" she asked leaning on the railing watching the horizon, not sparing him a look. She figured if no eye contact was made, then he would leave faster, especially if she showed him he wasn't getting to her.

He smiled, "You and Danny boy broke up, such a shame too with all the _chemistry _you guys had," unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Forced chemistry was a sad thing.

"I'm not sure what you're implying but, we had plenty chemistry," she defended, finally looking at him, sure his eyes were rolling behind dark sunglasses.

He laughed, "who are you trying to convince, me or yourself."

"And why on earth would I try to convince you anything?" she smiled, falsely.

He looked at her, "okay say you and Danny had _chemistry _why aren't you together."

"Why so interested?"

"Why so defensive?" he countered sipping his beer, smiling cause yeah, he was getting to her.

"Since you're so convinced that we _didn't_ have any chemistry, then tell me what Danny and I _had_?" she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Swallowing his beer, he spoke, "you had _forced _chemistry, you know when you try to convince yourself you like the guy and date him because he's… nice."

"So then how would you describe, _real_ chemistry?" she challenged once.

This was just way to easy. "Do you really want the answer to that?" he warned, discreetly moving closer, wondering if she even noticed in her worked up state.

"Yeah I do," she answered without skipping a beat. She was expecting the answer, but instead felt soft lips press against her own in a soft kiss. Her mouth didn't wait as it responded immediately, before she quickly backed away. Did she really just get suckered into kissing him again? "What was that?"

He smiled, "figure it out," was his cryptic reply as he left her to her thoughts.

Silver and Naomi had watched the whole scene covertly from the top deck. From Liam's approach, to the small verbal exchange that ended with a short kiss, which they'd both seen was initiated by Liam. Silver didn't know quite know what to think. How the hell didn't she notice it before? Granted she'd spent the remaining of last semester at another school, but her and Annie were close how could she not notice it. Discreetly glancing at Naomi, she expected betrayal and anger to flash on the blonds face, but there was this surreal knowing look on her face, laced with a bit of hurt, but no anger or betrayal. She had definitely missed a lot the way things were unfolding.

When the yacht docked once again, Annie went in search of the _kissing bandit_. She had figured out partly what he was trying to say - rather demonstrate - to her, but she wasn't falling for his game. He was trying his hand at getting to her once again, but this time he was out of luck 'cause it wouldn't work.

"I'm guessing since you're seeking me out, you've figured it out?" he commented, when she approached him.

She smiled triumphantly, "you're little underhanded move back at the yacht? Yeah, I have -"

"- it's only underhanded if theirs no response to it."

"You caught me off guard."

"_Off guard_ would have been no response at all. Kissing me back that _wasn't_ caught off guard."

She glared, "do you always _have_ to be smartass?"

"Only on day's ending with a y," she really was hot, when frustrated. When mad, she was sexy.

She couldn't help but smile at that. She also couldn't get derailed, "What I was saying before you interrupted me was that, no that wasn't chemistry."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"That, that wasn't chemistry," pushing the car door that stood between them shut, he stepped closer. "Kiss me."

She sniggered, stepping closer only to pat his chest and whisper. "Not going to happen. Goodnight." walking away with a little more spring in her step, she just might have won the round.

He watched her walk away with a smile on his face, the more he got to know her the more hidden side to her he discovered. When motivated, Annie Wilson could be a tease and he kind of liked it.

"So what's going on between you and Liam?" Dixon asked frankly, when the guy in question threw a knowing smirk to Annie as he passed their table.

"N-nothing," she answered a little to quickly for it to be a true statement, especially when it came to her brother.

Dixon chuckled, "you do realise what a bad liar you are. _1._ You stutter when you lie, and _2._ You answered way to fast. So I ask again what's going on with you two?"

"He's taunting me," she answered truthfully, at least to her it was. "You're new best bud enjoys messing with me."

He stayed silent for a while, before asking, "so what Navid and I saw was just _taunting_?"

"Navid and you saw?"

"Yeah on the yacht, lower deck by the railing," he recited, trying to keep the smile off his face, as she almost spat out her drink. _So what Silver saw was true?_

"Like I said …taunting," not sure if it was actually true, because she was still major confused about what had happened.

Dixon could just laugh, wondering what that weak answer was trying to convince him of.

**More soon**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Kinda angst-y?

**Chapter 6**

Annie wasn't really sure whether tonight could be considered a date, Liam inviting her to watch Jack's Mannequins play. It was not only weird but, unexpected how much she enjoyed his company, especially when their was music and that little taunt at the sexual tension that she was ready to admit was there. She was also ready to admit, she was playing the game just as much as him, and she'd be damned if she lost.

"Well someone looks killer tonight," Silver commented, as Ethan whistled. "Hot date?"

_Date? _Yeah right, the day Liam asked her on a _date, _the sky would turn green. "Just going to a concert."

"Dressed like that?" Dixon asked completely sceptical.

Okay, maybe she dressed to taunt Liam a bit. "Too much?"

"For a concert."

Silver just swatted his arm, "he's just being overprotective, you look awesome."

When he'd seen her earlier that night he'd had to do a double take, albeit discreetly. Midnight blue jeans skirt, black faux corset, leather jacket and calf length flat black boots and hair tied in a side ponytail rather than free. He liked it, but to be honest he enjoyed those girly dresses and hair free flowing even more. That was why no-one could blame him for going postal when another street racer got a little to friendly with her.

If he was honest with himself, he saw red especially when the punk grabbed her. Which lead to her not talking to him all the way back to her house. "We are here," he informed her of the obvious when she didn't get out of the car.

"What was that?" she asked, not leaving until she got an answer. Seconds before the brawl had happened he'd been relatively happy, then went livid and was beating down on the guy like you wouldn't believe.

"You getting out of the car?"

If it was Naomi she probably would have, but as for Annie she wanted answers. "Not until you tell me what happened back there."

She was stubborn, and he was too. He remained silent tapping impatient fingers against the steering wheel.

"Fine," sitting back, she remained adamant. "We'll just sit here all night."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it scared me alright," she admitted.

He looked at her, kind of hurt. Did she really think he would ever hurt her?

"One minute you were smiling and, dare I say, happy," she explained, seeing the flash of hurt in the blue eyes. "Then next you just… just lost it."

How was he suppose to explain it to her? He had a short fuse, temper whatever people wanted to call it. But, he'd never quite lost it like that. He was just as surprised and confused as she was about it. "What do you want me to say, you already have an opinion about it."

"If I had, don't you think I would have just gone inside without asking you about it?"

"I get angry," he waited for her to cut him off, insisting on therapy, but instead she turned toward him giving him her full attention. "And I lose it okay. I don't…" opening up to someone was harder than he'd thought.

Liam didn't do this, opening up to someone, and she empathised enough. Raising a tentative hand, she placed it over his bruised knuckles. "I'm not going to tell you to seek help, because I'm pretty sure a lot of people have already told you that. But, punching guys like him… well, he's going to want revenge."

He gripped the steering, "I've tried it you know. Just didn't work."

She didn't say anything, just listened to him open up slow but sure, if she interrupted, he'd close off again.

It felt weird wanting to talk to someone so badly, that Liam was itching to dial her number. Annie was after all one phone call away. And for some reason, he'd invested in a punching bag as a stress reliever thanks to her annoying advice resounding in his head.

Sex and Violence, was all he ever did, but now he was listening to a goody-goody telling him he needed to find other outlets for his anger. _Damn her! _

There was something different between them. He liked her. He wanted her. But, he didn't want to be _with_ her. Not in a serious way or otherwise. However, that didn't discount the fact that he may want to be _around_ her. That he did like talking to her.

She listened. Didn't give him BS advice that she didn't even understand herself. She listened and that was new to him. Before - whatever the hell was going on with them - he would have thought _to hell with her_, when she wanted an explanation. But, he explained to quail her fears.

Wait. Did he say he liked her? _Crap!_

Movie night wasn't the complete disaster Annie had predicted. Naomi didn't make any sniping comments, and chose to ignore her instead. Which, pathetic as it sounded, suited Annie just fine. In fact she was happy to note that the blonde was rekindling her friendship with her ex.

Navid and Adrianna cuddled up together on a loveseat, as well as Dixon and Silver. That, left her and Liam. It should have felt awkward and weird, but it felt… comfortable. Almost natural.

"Feeling uncomfortable yet?" she asked, knowing that though their was a slight comfort between them, the lovey-dovey couples around them and all the PDA had to be getting to him.

He shifted, "just about to slit my wrists."

"Just be glad we're not watching _The Notebook_."

"That bad?"

"Just to school you on manipulation and women, _the Notebook_ is the biggest tools to a girls arsenal," she explained. "Notebook-ing."

"Too much information," he muttered, tuning back into the movie.

It hurt. A lot. But, seeing them together, it was hard to ignore the sparks. He was never secretive about meeting Annie. He took her to the Jack's Manniquins concert. He had what looked like long meaningful conversations with Annie, when he's rarely spoke full sentences with her. She could hate Annie until she was blue in the face, but the signs had always been there, even before they let go of the denial.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, knowing seeing Annie and Liam together wasn't that easy for her.

"I will be."

He really didn't get her. She liked theatre, but yet she was spending her time listening to rock, while he tweaked his car. Anytime he'd try to stifle conversation so she could leave, she'd just taunted him back in and it annoyed him. Not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he _did_.

His thoughts of her being shallow, nice and sweet, just didn't match up. She wasn't shallow and oblivious, if anything she was rather deep and well aware of what was going on around her. Yes, she was nice and sweet, but she also had the feisty and sassy side to her. Wit was their in bucket loads, he really hadn't anticipated. And funnily enough, she didn't have to try to hard to make him want her. Even with her sunny disposition that came through a lot of the time, he found her sweetness kind of alluring.

"Isn't this just so cliché," turning up the volume of the stereo as _Eye of The Tiger_ came through the speakers. "Tell me you don't listen to this right before a race?"

He pursed his lips in thought, "I don't know, do I?" he asked. That was another thing. The girl needed an adrenaline fix from time to time just like him, and was there for plenty of the races he'd been in during the summer.

"Exception to the rules?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

A smirk easily tugged on her lips, "You know it," shutting the hood and wiping his hands. "Think you can survive while I get cleaned up?"

"Been fine the last 16 years, what's a few minutes while you get pretty," she easily replied smile on her face.

"Paybacks a bitch," he warned over his shoulder, grin in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah Pretty Boy double time it. We haven't got all day."

She was too shocked to speak when she resurfaced, she could only gape at him. For one, she didn't think he'd do something so … juvenile but, she was just getting to know him better and who knows, the guy may have juvenile streak from time to time. "I cant believe you did that!"

"Told you paybacks a bitch."

He'd taken her by total surprise, when he'd picked her up easily in a fireman's hold and threw her into the pool. Before she knew what was going on. "Haha," she said not amused, swimming to the edge of the pool, and extending a hand out, she asked for silent assistance, but all she got was a raised eyebrow. "What, you're just going to stand there and not help me out?"

"Like you don't have ulterior motives."

"It's safe to say that you've got more muscle on you than I do, and I wouldn't be able to do anything," wiggling her hand at him.

Her intention was shining in her eyes, but he help her out anyway, taking off his jacket, just in case she succeeded in her plans. But she didn't pull him in, which shocked him enough to let his guard down.

Seeing his guard down, she put her plan in motion. Annie's plan, however, was different and flawed in one way, Liam had quick reflexes and pulled her back in with him when she pushed him.

"One good turn deserves another right?" she explained, getting a splash in response. So she had to just had to retaliate, initiating a water fight.

It was rare to see Liam smile anymore, but there was her little boy laughing heartily and genuinely in the pool, with his girlfriend. She wasn't even surprised that he hadn't introduced the girl he'd drawn twice.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__I think the writers dismissed Liam's short temper way too easily and that's why I addressed it in this chapter. Also, it will be a step in there relationship for other chapter. Just my thoughts…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **mildfrisky innuendo

_**A/N: **__Oh the reviews… Thank you. You're all amazing. And adding me to your favourites and alerts, you're making me blush. Thank you again, and on with the story…_

**Interlude 2**

"Oh come on Court it will be fun," Annie coaxed, as she shuffled through his music collection looking for another CD she could borrow that she didn't already have. Why he didn't want to go to the end of summer beach party was beyond her. Sure she hadn't been to one of these things yet, but it promised to be fun for all.

Finally he opened the bathroom door and stepped out, "can't I guy take a shower in peace?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe watching her trying to swipe another one of his CDs.

"At least…" she began, but trailed off slightly at the sight of him shirtless. Sometimes she really wondered if the guy had an allergy to shirts when in his room. Every damn time she was over, his shirts would just magically disappear. Not that she was complaining about the view, because Liam was a very toned guy, but it still managed to distract her, especially when droplets of water hang adamantly on his shoulders like they were now. She could be only thankful that he chose to wear jeans rather than come out in a towel. _Thank god!_

He smirked, at the effect he still had on her. Throughout the summer, she'd seen him countless of times without a shirt, yet she went all speechless and tongue tied every time. Was it wrong for him to utilize the knowledge of that fact against her to win an argument? "At least what?"

"Tell me why the parties a no go?" she asked, once she'd turned away from the view. Was it suspicious of her to think he sometimes did it on purpose to derail her thought process? A smiled lighting her face at finding a CD she didn't have.

No way was he letting her swipe his _Cheap Trick _CD. "I don't like parties," he answered simply, prying the CD out of her hands before she had a chance to place it in her bag.

"How can you not like parties?" she questioned turning around, willing herself not to be distracted by his proximity and half nakedness. _Look at his face. _Eyebrow raised in silent question.

Smelling the way she was had to be a crime. It was like chocolate. "just never been my thing," returning the CD back on the rack, trapping her against his desk and body. To be honest the last thing he wanted to do was talk about parties, in fact his mind was fully focus on one task. Getting her all types of flustered. "What scent are you wearing?" nuzzling her neck, hands on her hips.

"W-why?" she closed her eyes trying not to relish his impromptu nuzzling. Or at least that was her story and she was sticking to it. He smelled good too, all fresh with a hint of aftershave. He was so doing this on purpose.

His lips against her pulse point, "it's driving me crazy," feeling her shiver and her breath hitch. Her pulse racing and skin warming at his statement. It was sinful how much he liked getting her worked up.

They were sort of, maybe, kind of friends - granted with too much sexual tension to be good - so this definitely didn't constitute friendly acts or behaviour. He wasn't suppose to be nuzzling or kissing her neck like that, and she wasn't suppose to be enjoying it and thinking of extending her neck to give him better access. Her hands on his forearm and bicep were suppose to be pushing him back to a safe distance that wouldn't do wicked things to her senses, but instead were tightening as he moved his ministration to behind her ear. "Quit doing that."

"Hey it's your fault for smelling like sexy birthday cake," stopping to admire his work. Man, she looked good all hot and bothered.

She smiled at that despite her situation, " Sexy birthday cake?"

"Yeah, or would you rather hot candy store?" internally debating on whether or not it would be right to kiss her senseless right then. Downside of being so close to her was that he could touch her. _Was she blushing? _She made it hard to keep his lips and hands to himself

"I'd rather you put on a shirt so we can get out of here already," not believing she was actually blushing.

"Why, I'm I distracting you?" he asked, eyebrow raised and eyes focus on her lips with devious intent.

_Yes. "_No. I just want to get home somewhere in this century, so get the dressing," that only seemed to making him move even closer, causing her to almost climb the table in an effort to get away.

"If you insist," he grinned, finally backing away in search of a t-shirt.

Yet again she found herself escaping another party. It wasn't that it wasn't a rager, but she just needed to catch a breather from all the alcohol and raging hormones. And almost like a repetitive case of déjà vu, she found Liam sitting alone someway away from the party, nursing a beer.

"Thought you can't stand parties?" she teased, sitting down beside him.

Sipping his beer, he thought of something witty to say, but truth came out, "I can't."

"So if you hate parties so much why come to this one?"

He had been asking himself that question, and was yet to find an answer, so he replied with the first thing that came to mind, "Had nothing to do, and there's free beer."

"If that's your story," she watched the waves crash on the shoreline with a small smile, sneaking a sideways glance at her companion.

"And what other story would there be?" sipping his beer interested to know what theory she had about his being here, when he'd adamantly told her he wasn't going to show.

She leaned back on elbows, so she could look up at him, "despite your, I'm-Liam-Court-badass persona, you still like being around your drunken-hormone-raging peers like the rest of us."

"You think I'm badass?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked down at her.

She laughed, "out of everything I said you picked out _badass_?"

"You saying it, is like the closest thing to you talking dirty to me," he confessed, which left her gaping in shock. It was the cutest thing when she was outraged because his words nipped at her innocence. "Say it again?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she pushed him at that, a blush involuntarily rising to her cheeks.

"What, you shy now?" unable to stifle the laugh at her embarrassment.

"Why do you always twist things around to suit you?" she narrowed her eyes at him, mocking anger.

"It's part of my charm," he answered easily

She laughed at that. Sometimes it really surprised her how easy it was being around him. How different he was from her first impression of him. He just had two sides of himself, one he showed the world and one he showed people he knew.

Naomi really didn't know why she was a sucker for punishment, but she guessed it her own way for moving on. Seeing them together would cement the truth in her mind and maybe she could try moving on. The scene before her stung like nothing else, but offered her cold hard fact in terms of reality.

There they were on the sand, laughing engaged in what looked like a tickle fight. Never did he once show her this side of himself, but with Annie he just seemed so comfortable that he let it through.

"Stop!" Annie squirmed under the unrelenting attack of his fingers, laughing heartily.

He wasn't going to let up, "say please."

"Fine," she relented breathlessly, "I give, please stop."

He complied falling to lay beside her, breathing heavy as she was from laughing so hard.

In a quick move she was straddling him, and beginning her own tickle attack on his sides, "can't believe you fell for that," but it was almost immediately cut short by his strong hold on her wrists.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do is ask," he goaded and watched her gasp in surprise. As expected she was more motivated to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let up. In fact he did something he had wanted to do since kissing her on the yacht.

He kissed her. Not as passionate as their first two kisses, but similar to the one he stole on the yacht. Coaxing her gently to respond to his gentle caress. Her fight died down and she returned the soft kiss.

Tears escaped her blue eyes at the escalation of the scene. She had to let Liam go.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__I just thought the next chapter ( which is posted along with this one) needed this little titbit. _

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 7**

No matter how many ways she tried to explain this trip with Liam, she fell short. Whatever this thing between her and Liam was, it was hard to define in just one word. However Dixon, could only see one definition, together.

And so far the getaway was proving to be a bad idea. They'd argued, made out, argued again, then settled on tense filled silence. But now, she'd had enough of his crap and honestly she didn't know what his issue was now.

"Okay I'm done with this immature stand-off," Annie stomped to him, determined to get to the bottom of the situation. "What's your glitch, huh?"

Liam looked at her with a bored expression despite the smile wanting to break free. She was pretty gorgeous when mad, and it was seriously getting hard to keep his hands to himself. "Let me guess, I did something?"

"Yeah, being a ja-jerk all weekend," she stated, barely keeping herself from saying jackass. "I was trying to help you and all I get is _this _all weekend."

"I'm sure you can come up with much more colourful words than _jerk_." Pushing her button but, he didn't care.

That just pissed her off. Here she was trying to get to the bottom of everything and he couldn't tone down the ass for a second. Moving closer, "Go screw yourself!" she spat, giving up on the truce.

He was the one who called because he needed to get away and to just hung out, but had said nothing about what the problem he needed to get away from was. She was truly done with pulling her hair out, trying to help him. As far as she was concerned, he could go fly -

He wasn't really one for confession, and talking wasn't his strong point, but Annie had put up with more than she had to this weekend. With him playing extremely hot or extremely cold the whole time. She deserved better than that, and that was just one of the two problems clouding his mind this weekend. But her going potty mouth, was clear indication she'd had enough and he had gone too far. And if he was honest, she meant something to him, what he wasn't sure, but she meant something and if he lost it because of his phobia, he was a total idiot.

- his lips were on hers fierce, wanting and demanding, but had the slightest hint of desperation. All her sense were telling her to push him off and walk away while she was still sane, but she couldn't not when she was the only one who was let this deep into his psyche. So she let him, kiss her. Her own desperation to be let in, in her response and allowance of deepening of the kiss.

Pushing her against the wall, he was barely holding onto his restraint. He'd seriously never wanted anyone this badly, and restrained himself this much. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers and his body fully pressed on hers from the knee.

In that single kiss, she understood everything and nothing.

Everything because he wasn't one for words, and it would take time before he relied solely on them to express himself. He had art and action and used them accordingly.

Nothing because she still didn't understand a thing about him.

Cupping his neck, she caressed his jaw line, eyes closed, "Liam…" in that one word she was asking a million and one questions, but demanding to know the most important of them all. _Did he want to _-

His reply was simple, pressing his hips further into hers making it abundantly clear what he wanted.

She could only gulp. Certainly, she hadn't done what he - they - were about to do before, and she was scared but, she also wanted to … just as much. With Ethan, she'd wanted to, but not as much as she did now. If you asked her if she'd give it up to Liam when she'd first met him, she would have probably recommended a good psychiatrist, but now she had to say even if they were never going to be anything more than what they were now, she wouldn't regret it.

Moving her lips until they were a mere whisper from his, she gave him the answer. Now it was up to him. His move.

Despite wanting to move fast and just rip off her clothes, he reminded himself that this still was her first time. So he kissed her deeply, deeper than he had before and picked her legs off the ground and wrapped them around his waist. Not once breaking the kiss, until they crashed onto the bed.

He wasn't Mr. Sentimental, but he could appreciate the moment, of her laying there beneath him, about to give him something of great importance to her. Virginity to him wasn't a big deal, but it was to her so, he wasn't going to get down and dirty too fast. He admired the way her locks were spread around her head like a halo, the flush on her skin, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and mixture of anticipation, worry and want in her eyes. She was beautiful.

Stripping off his shirt, he leaned down for a kiss.

He wasn't one to do this, stay after sex, but here he was lying beside her. By no means were they cuddling, in fact the only thing that remained connect were their legs, tangled together loosely. And it didn't feel uncomfortable.

When she was roused from sleep, she found Liam with his attention on the ceiling his mind doing battle.

A sleepy yawn escaping her, she stretched out her tired limbs, but noteably kept her legs tangled with his. He didn't look like he'd slept a wink, blue eyes fixated on the ceiling like the answers lay in its design.

"My biological dad's in town," he told her truthfully, but still unable to look her in the eye.

It explained a lot, why he wanted to get away, because from what he'd told her about his father, it wasn't exactly a good thing having him back in town. If it was someone else, her first instincts would have been to lay a comforting hand on their shoulder. But this wasn't anyone, this was Liam who'd take the extension of comfort as sympathy and he was too damn proud to be pitied on.

The long silence was however worrying, because he was receding and she just couldn't let him do that. "Where's your head at?" she asked.

"The bastard that abandoned my mother is back in town," he told her. "Want to ask me that again?"

First attempt crashed and burnt, so she tried again: "Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"Not that it matters, but he supposedly wants to get to know me," he answered with a sarcastic laugh.

She could have said a lot of things that could comfort him, but all she could think and say out loud was… "That's got to suck."

"You have no idea," he replied, elated at her response, finally looking at her. There was no pity in her eyes, if anything there was annoyance, almost like she was pissed off that she hadn't figured it out sooner.

"What you going to do?"

"He abandoned me, has a change of heart and I'm suppose to just welcome him back with open arms, because he suddenly cares?"

She rolled her eyes, "Wasn't saying that, Court. Don't jump down my throat," offering him a white flag. Only continuing when she saw his fight die down. "I guess what I'm asking is are you sure that you don't want to know him?"

"Why 'cause he submitted a little genetic material to create me? Doesn't mean anything."

They debated on the issue, until they just finally agreed to disagree.

Dixon, Ethan, Silver and Naomi watched silently, as Annie and Liam interacted. As much as not too many people could see it or cared, all of them could see a certain intimacy in the way they talked to each other. The way Liam openly smiled at the Annie from time to time instead of smirking. Or the way Annie was comfortable in standing close to Liam.

Dixon had seen it coming from a mile away, but was still worried for his sister 'cause the two had yet to define whatever it is they were.

Naomi could only scoff, figured it would be Liam who got Annie to give in.

"…Just admit you liked _Future Sex/Love Sounds,_" Annie goaded, as she waited for him to grab his books, "your head was totally bobbing to _My Love _and _Summer Love_. Deny it!"

Closing his locker, he smirked, "since I sat through the whole album, I'm getting something in return right?"

"Why can't you ever do something for just doing it?"

"Not in my nature."

Rolling her eyes, "okay, what do I have to endure?"

"…so the variance is what?" Annie asked, trying to get the concept.

He leaned over, pointing out the formula, "sum of deviation from the mean over number of entries, and standard deviation is the square root of variance," he knew him and homework or tutoring was an unlikely combination, but Annie needed help and hanging out meant doing homework with her and helping out where she got stuck.

English she got, but Math had never been her thing.

"What do you want to eat, pizza or Chinese?"

Distractedly she answered, "I'm good with what ever… so what's the difference between Standard Deviation and Mean Absolute Deviation they kind of look the same." scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"M.A.D doesn't cater for the negatives," dialling for pizza.

When she woke up, it was still dark outside and music sounded softly in the semi darkness. Looking round though, alerted her to the fact that this wasn't her room, meaning she wasn't home and the room looked suspiciously like Liam's.

"What time is it?" she asked to no one in particular, too comfortable to move.

"10:45," Liam answered easily not looking up from his sketch.

Sitting up straight. "As in at night?"

"Still dark outside, so I'd say yes."

"And you let me sleep?"

"You're grumpy if your woken up before your good and ready, I thought I'd pass." That and she looked kind of cute asleep.

"If I get grounded, your butt is so mine," she threatened, looking round for her heels.

He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't move to help. "I show a little consideration and get threats," he tsked. "Annie, I never took you to being ungrateful," which was rewarded with a pillow flying toward his head, which he ducked effectively. "And violent."

"Are you going to help, or make little comments all night?" she asked, annoyed. Hands on her hips, and an impatient eyebrow raised as she stood before him.

Finally looking up, grabbed her wrist and jerked her gently onto his lap, despite her weak protest. "Since you asked so nicely," reaching for the black stiletto slip-ons, and slipping them on her feet, before trailing a hand up her leg.

"Not a chance buster," she informed him slipping out of his arms, gathering her things.

He liked this. The ease of being with Annie. She didn't insist on a definition of what they were because he was pretty sure she wasn't really sure herself. Also incredible was the fact that she could turn him down without feeling remorse. He liked that.

"Next time we are so doing homework at my house," she muttered, sling her bag over her shoulder.

"We'll see about that," he challenge.

She only spared him a glare before leaving.

**More soon**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**a/n: **__thank you for the reviews once again. Onwards…_

**Chapter 8**

When Liam walked into her room, with a busted lip and bruised cheek, he could see disappointment in her eyes. And he had to admit it stung a bit. She didn't utter a word, just directed him to sit on her bed, so she could patch him up. Doing that in silence as well, not meeting his eye.

It stung a lot, her disappointment in him and he didn't know why. Normally someone being disappointed in him didn't bother him, he just shrugged it off and didn't care. But Annie… it bothered him.

Grabbing her wrist he stilled her ministrations, wanting her to look at him. Which she did with a impatientglint in her eyes. "I didn't," was all he could manage.

"Then how did this happen, 'cause I doubt you did it to yourself," she told him, eyes hard with determination.

_Damn those eyes_. "As predicted that guy came back for revenge."

Sighing, she deflated from her hard line. "Hurt anywhere else? Need an icepack?" retracting her hand from his grasp and getting up, worrying her bottom lip.

"Ice pack."

Without turning to him again, she left the room.

His stepfather would have a field day with this latest altercation. He could already see it now, his bruises a perfect excuse to send him to the military school he'd been itching to send him to for years. And just when he was trying pretty damn hard not to get on the guys bad side. Figured that when things were finally going right, something he'd done in the past had to come bite him in the ass.

When Annie returned, she immediately ripped him away from his belittling musings. Wordlessly, sitting beside him she prompted him to tell her where the pack was to tend to, and he in turn silently complied by lifting up his shirt revealing a rapidly forming bruise against his rib. He saw her wince for him, despite not having the injury herself, and felt his heart stir oddly. He didn't like that much.

Placing the pack gently against his ribs, she still refused to met his eye and now it was just annoying. For frigging sake, if she had something to say, why in the hell couldn't she just blurt it out like usual. "Just spill it?"

"What?"

"What you're dying to blurt out," he retorted. "I told you so? -"

"- Saying I told you so won't change this situation," she interrupted, finally looking him in the eye.

"So if it's not that then what's your issue?"

She sniggered, getting off the bed and pacing, letting out humourless chuckles, almost as if she was trying to prevent herself from beating on him too. "You show up bruised and you want to know what my issue is?" she stopped poking a finger at his face.

"I asked didn't I?" he said nonchalantly, which seemed to irked her even more.

She'd been avoiding saying the words out loud, knowing it would quite possibly send him running for to the hills. But, too damn bad. He asked, and he was going to received. "I'm worried about you!"

0-:~+~:--:~+~:-0

She let him stay. Even with the aftermath of slightly heavy confession between them. She had waited for him to bolt but, he'd stayed not saying a word - he stayed.

He asked to stay, knowing they'd be hell if he went back to the house. At least that was his excuse and he was sticking to it. The plan had been for him to bunk with Dixon, but he'd somehow found his way back to her room and asked to stay, just with his eyes.

She'd looked at him, and sighed before swing the door further and letting him into her room.

He cuddled or at least did something pretty damn close to it. Now as he woke, he was very aware of his hand on her hip, and body lying as close to hers as possible without touching her.

He still couldn't explain why she was so different and meant so much more than other girls. Why her disappointment in him made him feel like crap. Why if he wanted to call her, he just would. Why she was the first person he sought out, after the attack. Why he asked to stay over instead of crashing in his car. Why it didn't feel weird to be in bed with her in a semi-spooning position.

This wasn't him, and he wasn't going to change for anybody. But why wasn't he running like he usually did?

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

A girl practically threw herself at him, and he turned down. Heck, he kind of even felt the slightest, fleeting twinge of - hard to believe - guilt. And where did he go? He gate crashed Annie's family bowling night, just to see her. Why, he still didn't know, all he knew he needed to see her.

And here they ended up, in the back seat of his car, with her straddling him arms round his neck and his hands on her hips, just starring into her eyes even though he wanted to do so much more, which was physically evident.

Brown eyes bore into him with innocence he was still amazed she had in her, after being around him for all these months.

"I would ask what's running through your head, but you're not going to tell me are you?" she said filling the silence, as a thumb absentmindedly caressed his nape.

That was another thing, she was starting to read him pretty damn well with the increased time they spent together. "Trust me what's going through my head right now, may get me arrested in 50 states," he smirked devilishly, eyes easily roaming her form, before buck his hips up toward hers.

She still was surprised at her ability to turn him on, that she could only gasp and smack him on the chest.

"Now you're outraged?" kissing her neck, as she feebly tried to get away. "When a few minutes ago you were ready to play hookie with me," slipping hands beneath her shirt to caress the skin of her back.

She really hated how he could shut her up with a few kisses. "Not here…" trying her best to be firm, but the request coming out as nothing but a whisper.

"Yeah," he pretended to agree, capturing her elusive lips in a kiss, that she indulged in for a few moments before she pulled away, eyes closed and skin flushed.

"Are you even listening?" she asked, opening eyes glazed over with want and something else.

He wasn't. In fact he pretty much stopped the moment he tasted her skin on his tongue. He was slightly addicted to her, sue him. Believe it or not, the girl was pretty intoxicating. "Sure," he lied, pushing the sleeves of her cardigan off her shoulders and laying sensuous kiss on the newly exposed skin.

"So your multitasking?" she asked, disbelief in her tone, wondering how she still had the ability to speak with him doing what he was doing to her right then.

"I'm actually focusing on one task," he confessed, his hand travelling up her side.

She tried to be mad, but she could exactly think at the moment. That was probably the reason she let it continue.

Though in the rather precarious location, what they did wasn't as trivial. He couldn't exactly call it sex, that was too small a word, neither was it what love sick puppy's called lovemaking, it was just… somewhere in the middle.

A middle that slightly terrified him, but mesmerized him too.

**More soon**

**_a/n2: _**this is for **Miss Terie, **unfortunately i haven't watched Glee yet.

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**a/n: **__reviews are love thanks. But now it's on to the next one_

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Debbie both noticed the growing seriousness in Annie's relationship with Liam. Their daughter had a certain twinkle in her eye every time she spoke of him or came from seeing him, and defending him when either of them said a word out of line about the wayward teenager.

"Do you need a ride?" Harry asked, when Annie finally appeared for breakfast almost lethargic, due solely to another late night with Liam. He still didn't like the relationship, no matter how much Annie assured him nothing was going on.

She yawned still not fully awake, "No, Liam's picking me up," grabbing a piece of toast and slathering a hefty amount of jam on it.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Debbie commented with a knowing look.

Annie could here the lecture coming on, "no we are not together, so quit reading too much into it mom."

"I'm just saying teenage boys don't pick up girls unless they are their girlfriends," Debbie defended, sipping her coffee.

She sighed, "I'm not his girlfriend," Annie repeated for what felt like the hundredth time this month alone. And she thanked Liam for his impeccable timing as the distinct purr of his revved engine sounded around the house. "'bye."

Both Debbie and Harry could just share a knowing look as their daughter rush out to meet her supposed _not like that _boyfriend.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

"Why do you look like your walking toward a firing squad?" Liam asked, as Annie approached him hesitantly during lunch break.

She smiled wryly, "'Cause I am."

"Huh?" he closed his locker, leaning on it to give her his full attention. "Forgot my guns today so whatever you've done, you'll probably get away unscathed." An amused light shining in those baby blues.

Rolling her eyes, "No I told you so's then," she warned, pulling out a calculus paper with a 87% posted in red pen at the top.

"An A, and that's bad why?"

She mocked a frown, "'cause I know you'll ask for something."

"Damn straight I'll ask for something," he grinned slyly, discreetly watching the hallways to ensure they were alone, before invading her personal space and pushing her against the locker.

She blushed, at the look in his eyes, "are you serious?" she asked him, looking round for herself to ensure they were indeed alone, because that look in his eyes promised one thing, ravishing her against the lockers.

"When do I ever kid?" he asked, rubbing his lips against hers teasingly but, not actually kissing her. He grinned satisfied, that her lips were parting awaiting his kiss. Who says he couldn't tease her? "See you after school," he whispered in ear before leaving her breathing heavily against the lockers.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

The beach and ice-cream was pretty tame, which just went to show her that Liam had that side of him. The thoughtful side, that he kept so under wraps for a while she was fooled into believingly it didn't exist.

"… that's a good thing right?" asked craning her neck trying to get a glance at his eyes, which was quite difficult in her current position; her leaning against his chest, sitting between his legs on the hood of his car.

It was easier to talk to her when those brown eyes weren't looking at him. "It's something I guess," non-committal, like getting to know his father wasn't a big deal.

She wanted to say something, but a eerily familiar sardonic voice interrupted her. "Well who knew you looked even better in the daylight," openly leering at Annie, his thoughts clear.

Liam glared and clenched his fists, the only thing keeping him from punching the guys lights out was her hand on his outstretched leg, that asked him not to in silence.

The bold jackass didn't even get the hint, just licked his lips slow in evil intent and gave her a wink, that made her want to hurl. He was trying to egg Liam on to fight, and from the further tensing in the muscles beneath her palm and against her back, he was definitely succeeding. If she wanted to prevent a brawl, the best thing would be to get Liam away from the caustic situation. "Come on let's go," she prompted, sliding of the car and pulling at his t-shirt.

"He can go," the guy jeered, grabbing Annie's arm and pulling her back against him. "You can stay and have some fun with me." She could practically see Liam seeing red, as he pounced ready to bash his provoker's face in.

She couldn't let him revert when he'd been doing so well to reign in his short temper in the past few months. Breaking free of the hold on her, she gently pushed at Liam's chest to hold back. "Don't"

"Don't stop him if he wants to get beat, baby," the guy went on.

"Liam, please don't," knowing if he did get into this particular fight, the guy and his posse of goons would be more than willing to inflict heavy bodily damage. "Let's just go," the rage in his eyes still wasn't subsiding, as he pushed forward to get at the guy, but she pushed him back more determined to keep him safe and his progress unscathed. "Please," she whispered, letting all her worry, concern and fear seep into her voice.

For a few moment he just clenched and unclenched his fists, wanting nothing more than have them connect with the bastard's smug face, but reigned it in. Not because he was scared, far form it. It was because Annie was scared, and she'd get in the middle and he just couldn't let that happen. Tuning out the jeering, he looked down at her, and spoke to her alone despite the edge still being in his voice. "Let's go."

0-:~+~:--:~+~:-0

Annie figured she'd given him sufficient time to cool down, and now they either needed to talk or she just needed to assure herself he was okay. He was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, when she entered his room. It had to be good sign since he wasn't still going Tyson on the punching bag. But deep thoughts, and the solemn expression still had her worried.

"Coming in or going out," it was toneless, not inviting or uninviting.

He could be hurtful when need be, but she just couldn't leave and let go of what had happened earlier. So she went with the first option, closing the door behind her she tentatively made her way toward his bed, shoe already taken off and in her hand.

He couldn't quite look at her yet, he was still angry. Not at her, but at the situation. At the fact that he'd managed to scare her. That he'd almost let his anger rule the situation. Twice, that afternoon he'd thought of going to find that jackass, and finishing what he'd started, but every time - her face, that look in her eye - he stopped.

It worried her that he couldn't look at her, but this body language wasn't exactly uninviting. Cautiously, she lay her head down on his arm. When he didn't budge she run a hand over his bare abdomen until her arm was wrapped around it, and threw a leg over his. She waited for him to tense up, but he didn't. If anything he relaxed a bit more.

He wasn't weak, but he definitely wasn't going to deny the fact that he liked this. Her wrapped around him. It meant he hadn't quite scared her off yet which had to be a record. Tilting his head toward her, he gently run a finger along her jaw line. He liked her around, and he still wasn't sure it was the smartest thing, but he did.

No inhibitions in his actions or in him, he leaned in an captured her lips in a soft kiss. Nothing like the one he usually bestowed upon her, which surprised him, just as much as it seemed to surprise her.

Her arm tightened around his waist, and his unravelled to round her shoulders, while his other came down to her hip and pulled her closer, still keeping the kiss gentle and sweet.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

He'd woken up tangled with her fully and wasn't freaking out. Not just a tangle of limbs, or a hand on her hip, but fully wrapped around her. Arm wrapped around her waist lazily, legs tangled, head buried in her neck…

He was in serious trouble now. Yet he wasn't running.

**More soon**

_**a/n: **__still addressing his anger issues. As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**a/n: **__Reason this is late is because I was doing MASSIVE revision and editing. I realised I had written chapters that seemed repetitive and the story was seriously dragging. Anyway this is mostly in Annie's perspective, and sorry if it feels disjointed. Onwards…_

**Chapter 10**

Liam hadn't picked her up in all week and it didn't surprise her. He'd been quite open with his emotions, something he really wasn't used to, so him needing space to get his head right didn't bother her as much as it should.

Annie from a few months ago would have sought him out and demanded to know why he was avoiding her, but she'd somehow learnt to understand - slightly - the inner working of Liam and understood confrontation just made him back off with immediate effect.

"So where's your other half?" Silver asked, sitting down beside her elusive friend.

Annie raised an eyebrow, "_Other half_?"

"You know… male, blue-eyes, badass complex complete with muscle car," Silver elaborated teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, "haha," throwing a fry at her, "and he isn't my other half."

"Right, that's why you two are stuck at the hip these past couple of months."

"It's not even like that," Annie argued lamely.

"Uh huh," Sliver agreed disbelievingly. "Keep telling yourself that."

"We are what were are, what can I say," giving up the protest, knowing it would only prove Silver's words right.

"And what are you? _Complicated_?" Silver mocked, knowing that was the word she was going to use.

Annie rolled her eyes, "It's not complicated, it's just … hard to define."

"In other words complicated."

"I know what your trying to say Silver, but things are the way the are, trying to define it will just complicate things," if her hunch was right, Dixon was behind this heart to heart.

Silver looked thoughtful for a second, before speaking frankly. "You saying that because you believe it or because it's what he wants?"

"_I_ want things the way they are."

"You do realise you're only fooling yourself right," Silver told her once again seriously. "You're feeling this boy like crazy and you're too afraid to ask him to define exactly what you are. If I was to guess, I'd say you are far from okay with the situation and your going along with it because you're hoping he commits."

"Liam Court doesn't commit to anyone, and that's pretty clear to me Silver, I'm not ignorant of the situation," Annie argued. "In fact, I've never been more aware of something this much. I just wish people would stop trying to define it for us, when we don't need them to."

Silver raised hands in surrender, "hey, not on the attack here, just wanted to know where your head is at."

"I'm good with things the way they are," Annie deflated from her defensive stance. "Promise."

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

Liam needed a week to get his head right and Annie gave him that. She did not hunt him down and demand to know what was going on, just gave him space, and waited for him to come to her. And this English project wasn't exactly a bad way to make up for lost time.

He tried running, and it didn't work. Now he figured embrace it.

"We are suppose to be doing a project," she reminded him, against his lips.

He moved his ministrations to the spot behind her ear that she got weak in the knees to, "We're taking a break."

"Then don't start something you can't finish," she told him, stifling a giggle when he caressed the back of her knees. That was the bad thing about it, he knew all her spots.

He moved his hand further up her leg, "Oh but I do plan to finish." At that however, she slipped out of his arms.

"English project," she told him, even though she was still reeling and her skin was tingling. "Then maybe… we can fool around." she told him boldly.

He looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, "You know that doesn't help me think English project. Right now it makes me think English Project, bad; fooling around, good."

A blush rose in her cheeks despite herself. "And I'm thinking Project, now. Get over here."

"You sure you want me close?" he teased a slow smirk forming on his face.

She smiled, "Quit the innuendo, Court. We need to get this done, 50% of your grade mean nothing to you."

"Fine pause or whatever," Grabbing an extra seat and pulling it close to her. Forcing his mind on the project, and not on the fact that he still wanted her.

After about an hour and half of brainstorming, during his submission to ideas on the project, she couldn't help but watch him discreetly. He was gorgeous and not only in the physical sense - that was a given - but in the emotional and intelligent sense. As much as he tried to stifle his smarts, the guy was brainy. And not only that, but also the fact that he had honoured her request fully and committed to the project, was so amazing.

"…and you do realise I can feel your eyes on me," he broke off what he was saying abruptly, and turning to looking into her eyes. That innocence in her eyes still got to him, since she blushed at getting caught, but didn't quite look away in shame.

"Good," was all she said, straddling his lap and kissing him, letting him know that she was ready to take it off pause and fool around now.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

"Pool tonight. You in?" Liam whispered in her ear, trapping her against the bookshelf and himself.

She smiled, "killer test Monday. Studying" turning away from him to return the book, and looking for a more appropriate title. She knew they hadn't hang out in about 2 weeks but, she had crazy amounts of assignments, term papers and not to forget rehearsals for her part in the school play.

Okay, there was also the limiting her time with him to slow things down between them to a manageable pace, but it made her feel less week concentrating on the others.

"Friday," he stated, pulling her hair away from her neck and lay kisses on her nape, behind her neck, the crook of her neck. "Take a break." wrapping strong arms around her waist and continuing to gently suck on her neck that would definitely lead to a love bite.

She shut her eyes and relished it for a second before remembering where they were, and what she was meant to be doing. "Sounds tempting…" she sighed.

"Get tempted then," he told her easily, in a breathy whisper right into her ear, as lips grazed the shell of her ear.

"You're a bad influence, you know," she conceded, making him grin against her neck.

"You like it," he told her slipping away as abruptly as he came.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

Even though it was unconscious to him, Annie could tell he was getting into this as deep as she was, and when the realisation hit him he would probably run. She didn't want to complicate things, she didn't. But it was heading there and fast.

"Problem?" Silver asked a pensive looking Annie, as she sat down beside her.

Tearing herself from her thoughts she answered, "I deserve a big fat 'I told you so' right now."

"Let me guess Liam Court?" she'd seen this happening from a mile away, but Annie had been so adamant, she'd hoped it wouldn't.

"In a synch," Annie confirmed in sigh.

"You like him."

"That would be putting it lightly."

"You're _in love _with him?"

"No," she negated firmly, she wasn't but, if she went on recklessly like she'd been doing, then it would be a definite possibility. At the moment though, she wasn't. "I just really - he makes me - I really like him." finally conceding defeat and admitting it out loud for herself.

"I can tell," Silver smiled, nudging her playfully. "So… what are you going to do?"

"Stay away?"

"You mean avoid him."

"Same difference," Annie mumbled irritated at herself.

Silver smiled sadly, pulling her friend into a half hug.

**More soon**

_**a/n: **__if the ending annoyed you, it annoyed me too. People going round the point, infuriating, but think about it. Liam Court isn't exactly Mr. Relationship, and it's natural for Annie to be skittish about confessing she wants more or feels something more. Anyway enough explaining. __**P.S. **__really let me know what you think._

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**a/n: **__Thank you for the reviews. You know your awesome right? Right, onwards…_

**Chapter 11**

Realisation really sucked, because now she really noticed all the reaction she had to him. Like when his eyes were on her - those insanely intense baby blues - for long periods of time, she would still blush and get nervous. Or when he'd smirk or grin at her in that devious way, butterflies would fly crazily in her belly. When he smiled, she would feel her own lips tugging into a smile. His laugh would entice goose bumps rising on her skin. His kiss still felt insanely good no matter how many times she engaged in them. His gentle groan when he woke up, always made her heart skip a beat.

"Let me guess killer test?" Liam asked sitting beside her at study hall.

Her heart skipped a beat, not because she was surprised, but his voice took on that husky deep tone, when he whispered. "Actually trying to figure a math assignment."

"Stuck?" he asked knowing she only chewed on the end of the pencil when she couldn't get something, and he'd been watching her doing it for about an hour. Until about three days ago, she was never afraid to seek him out - with compensation of doing something he wanted in return - for help but, then came the avoiding and he had no clue why.

She couldn't meet his eye, without giving herself away like a cheap suit. Being stuck in math always meant going to him, and if she was struggling alone, she was proving the obvious, which was avoiding him. "A little," she admitted.

"Need help?" he asked, closing the book he hadn't really been reading. Heck, he'd been reading the same damn line for the passed hour.

Man did she need help, but help meant being in close proximity with him. However, they were in the library, so she was … safe from her emotions. "You know it," pushing the sheet toward him, pointing out the one she just couldn't figure out.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

It was now clear as day she was avoiding him, and he still didn't know why. Maybe the intensity of the last time the slept together had scared her off, but it wasn't like Annie to run away from something she didn't feel comfortable with. So why was she running now?

"Liam?" Annie asked, obviously surprised at his appearance. Honestly, if he hadn't been listening to her rave about her party weeks before, he wouldn't have known she was having a party. The only invitation forwarded to him was from Dixon, and not her personally. "You came."

"You don't seem so happy to see me?" her eyes like always betrayed her.

She smiled a bit wryly, of course he could read her. "Liam, you yourself said you hated parties. Can't exactly blame me for being shocked to see you," it was the truth. "But, it's not a bad stunner." Her smile genuine. Of course she was happy to see him, her heart racing a mile a second was a clear indication of that.

"You make me being here seem so unlikely," he raised an eyebrow.

She tugged his arm, "let's get you a drink, before you decide this wasn't such a good idea and bolt."

"You're not making me want to stay," it was true, he wasn't one for parties. Call him introvert or whatever, but he just didn't feel them. But, they needed to straighten things out and that was the biggest reason for showing up.

He finally cornered her in her room, locking the door. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Liam I'm -"

"- Annie don't screw with me, just tell it to me straight," he cut her off knowing she was going to deny it.

She stood there trying to come up with words, but falling short.

"You know what Annie, whatever," he wasn't one to be jerked around, so as far as he was concerned she could do whatever, he was done. "Happy birthday."

With that he was gone, not seeing the tears in Annie's eyes.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

The reason her avoidance disturbed him so much, hit him like a tone of bricks as he drove home. _He cared_.

He cared about what she thought.

He cared about her damn feelings.

He cared that about her avoiding him

_He cared_.

He cared for her, about her. He cared _a lot _about Annie!

She got to him, got under his skin in the sneakiest, most underhanded way and didn't even know what she'd done to him… _or did she_?

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

The whole incident at her party had plagued her like nothing else, but she was willing to make up for it. Spotting the elusive blue eyed male, she jogged to catch up to him, "Hey." No response. He just continued on his way like she hadn't even spoken.

"What? You're not talking to me now?" Annie asked, grabbing his arm gentle to halt his progression.

He sniggered, "You got it twisted, that's more your thing," eyebrow raised asking her to dare challenge. "Please stop me when I get it wrong."

"Liam, it's not like that okay -"

"- _not like that_? So you playing the avoidance game is a figment of my overactive mind?" Annie sighed, knowing being difficult wasn't above him. "Exactly. I don't like being jerked around. If you can't come to me with the truth, then don't bother." The warning bell sounding through the halls, marked his exit.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

Three times now he'd managed to give her the slip or cold shoulder, and frankly she tired of his stubborn, pig-headed, pride crap, so she took drastic measures. It was partially - if not all - her fault he was doing this. So she was did something she was sure not just anyone - make that no-one - could get away with, but she didn't care. Annie stomped over to him pushing him into a seat, which he landed heavily on.

"Shut up and let me talk. If you still want to be a jerk about things after then fine, but right now, I talk, you listen." She said, mustering up both her anger and determination to keep her nerve that was in danger of losing itself, at the glare in his blue eyes aimed at her.

"I was avoiding you because, I was doing you a favour," she began.

He scoffed, "A favour?"

"Yes Liam a favour," she confirmed, and went on before he interrupted her again. "I didn't want things to be awkward between us, because you wouldn't be able to handle what I'm about to say but I going to say it," she licked her suddenly dry lips before continuing. "You want casual, no definition, no complications, thing. Which I was with, but now I'm not because I care about you. And with me feeling that, we can't do this string of no-strings-attached weekends and nights because I can't handle that. I can't handle ending up feeling more than I do now, with the possibility of you running away hanging over my head every single second."

When he remained quiet for the longest time, she saw her predictions coming true, he was running. Not literary but, emotionally. "Well, I've said what I need to say, have a nice life," figuring this time round the tables would be turned around, and he would be doing the avoiding this time round.

But, Liam couldn't let her just walk away. Sure, he wasn't exactly ready to say the words out loud like her, but he was ready to tell - rather show - her that he was feeling the same way. He quit running. In a quick move, he was on his feet and pushing the door she cracked open, shut before she could even get if fully open.

"How about not doing me any favours," he said gently, capturing her chin gently and turning her face toward his. Her brown eyes looked startled as she turned to face him fully, wondering if she was understanding him correctly. "I don't do _this_. And I think you know that, but…" he trailed off, losing words that wouldn't leave him completely bare. Basically what he was trying to say was, _I don't do feelings, but I want to try this with you._

She smiled uncertainly, "Not asking you to, you should know that." _You don't have to._

"That's the kicker, maybe I want to?" he mumbled, not even sure what he was saying himself. He wanted her. He liked her. He cared about her. He liked being around her so maybe, he may like being with her? It didn't mean he wasn't confused and conflicted, because this was all new to him and he had no idea how to go about it. His hand slipping onto her hips, and unable to meet her eye, something he really wasn't use to; being unable to meet someone's eyes.

"Things don't have to change," running her hand up his chest to cup his neck. "It would actually be kind of weird if they did." What she meant was that she didn't expect him change what they already had into constant PDA and usual couple things. What they had was unique, and she liked it just like that.

When she said things like that, it made it more clear why an unlikely pair like them could happen. Why they made so much sense together. "Good," dipping down to kiss her, like he really meant to.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

This next level they'd settle in was much better than he could have anticipated. Annie didn't force the titles issue which he was thankful. The were more serious now, just not in the frame space to call each other that. Most people still didn't get them, but it didn't matter because she got it; he was _strictly_ with her.

It was comfortable around her, didn't feel force at all. Most girls wouldn't be able to stand the silence between them, music being the only interruption. Her on the table cracking her head at some French homework, and him on her bed sketching something. Each others presences the only contact between them.

This was pretty damn good.

**More soon**

_**a/n: **__**TheLiesWeTellForLove, **__you have my permission. And thanks for the lovely review._

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**A/N: **__Thank you for the reviews. Now, onwards …___

**Chapter 12**

Since they had began a much solid and serious tone to what they had, Annie seemed to trust him enough to come to him in tears. Liam was so used to seeing her sunny disposition that it 'caused his heart to stir slightly seeing her so broken.

He wasn't one to comfort a crying women, mostly because he didn't know a damn thing about it, but he seemed to be doing alright. Since her cries subsided ever so lightly.

She didn't need someone telling her it was going to be okay, because it wasn't. She wasn't looking for assurance, she was looking for comfort - ironically - which Liam would provide. Unlike others, he just held her, which was all she really needed. She always hated when people attempted to quail her tears with words or asking her what's wrong. This, him just holding her, was what she needed. How she knew he wouldn't run she didn't know, she'd just gone to him and hoped for the best.

Despite the fact that his step father would raise hell for her staying, he just couldn't let her leave. She was too upset, and besides she'd finally fallen asleep and waking her would be just too cruel.

He was admitting it to himself, fully and wholeheartedly that he cared about this girl, more than he should, he figured. But he just did, and that was why he answered her phone when it rang for the umpteenth time. It was probably her family because, over the last hour _Mom_ and _Dad_ were the only names flashing on the screen. This time though it was Dixon.

-- "Annie?" Dixon asked relieved she'd finally picked. "Sis, where are you?"

Liam looked at her peaceful sleeping form, then answered. "No, it's Liam," gently getting out from under her arm. "She's with me."

-- "Is she okay?" Dixon asked, even more relieved that she wasn't alone, and especially with Liam, because if there was something the guy wouldn't do would be hurting his sister.

Eyeing her sleeping form one more time, "Physically yes. Emotionally far from it," he replied, then added. "Look she hasn't told me what is going on, but I think she should stay with me. She's already asleep anyway."

-- "You sure she can stay?"

Was he? "Yeah, I'll drop her off in the morning."

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

"You're going to have to go home sometime," Liam told her frankly as the lounged lazily in the back seat of his car. She hadn't wanted to go home the day after, so they'd stayed together the whole weekend. But, receiving a call from her worried mother however, made him realise he couldn't be her hideout forever and she needed to face whatever was going on with her.

Running fingers up and down his forearm, she knew it was right. "I know," she sighed.

It was weird that they had spoken the least amount of times this weekend, but seemed that much closer. He'd done something that he'd never done before, and let his heart out enough to comfort her.

She could say _thank you_, the actual words to him, but that would probably make him feel awkward than he already did. It had been pretty selfish of her to seek him out when he wasn't good with emotions, but she didn't regret a thing because, well he finally let his heart show. It wasn't like it was a big declaration, but his actions were definitely speaking louder than words.

Turning to face him, she smiled a crooked smile looking at those luscious lips tracing them with her fingertips, before looking into his eyes.

That look in her eyes almost managed to make him squirm, because damn it, it was so raw… and he was trying his best to keep cool and be in control as she lowered her head and captured his lips. His eyes closed, as he responded as softly.

Annie pulled his shirt over his head, and he mimicked her before getting into a more comfortable position for what they were about to do. His hands exploring her back feverishly, as she kissed the most sensitive part on his neck, the last thing they were worried about was getting caught.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

"Nothing happened," Harry tried his best to explain the rather sticky and complicated situation with Kelly. Yes, he'd been feeling conflicted, and he'd almost made a mistake which Annie walked into, but he was sure of everything now. And he wanted to repair the damaged he'd caused.

Annie rolled her eyes, "I walked in on you and Kelly. Are you going to tell me that was a figment of my imagination?" sniggering she added. "Still want to say _nothing _happened?"

"Annie could you not use that tone with -"

"- you cheated on your wife!" Annie interrupted. "My mother, but wait - it was _almost _right?" she added cynically. "Doesn't make it any better."

Harry sighed, "Annie -"

"- No," she cut him off, her voice firm. "Mom may be willing to let it pass or whatever, but I can't. I can't let go of the fact that you almost threw your life away for another woman." He was about to say something, but Annie interrupted again. "Please, just let me out of the car before I say things that I'll regret."

"Go home straight after school."

Without another word, she got out of the car hoping to catch up with Liam before home room.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

"You know you are going to get me in much more trouble than I'm already in," Annie told him with a half hearted smile, playing with the collar of his shirt. The school was almost empty and her dad was expecting her to be out with the others. Liam however, seemed to have other plans, which involved him, her and an empty classroom.

He smiled, knowing it was true, "I know," pulling her closer by her hips, "but I promise the crime will be worth the time."

"Time being my mom killing me slowly," she told him against his lips, that were busy coaxing her to give in already.

He grinned, "at least you'll die happy," reasoning the pros against the cons. It would be weird not having her around that afternoon, since it was her thing to keep him on the straight and arrow all week long, before he coaxed her to breaking a few rule over the weekend.

She playfully slapped his shoulder at the comment, but relented and played along. "Pretty sure of yourself there buddy," arching her body against his and pressing a much more intense kiss on his lips.

He broke the kiss, and teased her lips with his own, urging her to kiss him only to pull away at the last second. "Hell yes," kissing her cheek dangerously close to her lips, but purposely avoiding her lips. "Besides haven't gotten any complaint yet."

"Well here's your first complaint," she told him looking at his lips, "you talk to damn much."

He could only laugh, as she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before heading down the hallway.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

Red stiletto slip-ons adorning feet that were attached to those damned long legs of hers, were seriously killing him. Honestly, he was suppose to be doing a reading assignment like he'd planned, but those damned legs were just calling to him. Who the hell wore red stiletto's anyway?

"Liam," Annie called out to a rather distracted Liam, "Hey, Liam! You listening?" raising her voice slightly, which seemed to get his attention. "Where were you just now?"

He sighed, focusing on her eyes, "If I say it out loud, the walls will blush," smirking when she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a guy," returning to her own reading, not noticing the blue eyes fixed intently on her elevated legs as she toed off her shoes.

He wasn't going to pretend anymore, those legs were the only thing holding his attention. "It comes with the territory of being male," sitting on the love seat beside her, placing her legs on his lap. Massaging her ankles as an excuse to touch her.

"That has got to be the lamest excuse ever, for having such a dirty mind," she told him, willing herself not to be distracted back his hands on her legs that seemed to rub higher and higher every minute.

He grinned, seeing her bite her bottom lip and closing her eyes, "but, who says I can't have a pure heart?" finally letting his hand reach the back of her knee, purposely caressing it with a thumb.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing a reading assignment?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, when her attempt the retrieve her leg from his grasp failed.

"Taking a break?"

"Trying to seduce me is more like it."

"Is it working?" plucking her own book from her hands, and pulling her closer by her legs, until she sat on his lap.

She smiled a little playful smile, as she run a hand through his hair. "Let's just say, your capable of being more convincing than that," a finger caressing his lower lip, making them part.

"Is that right?" picking her up and heading toward the pool house.

"Liam. Assignment!" winding her arms round her neck, and kicking her legs at his abrupt move.

"You shouldn't dare me then," smile tugging at his lips

"Why didn't you just go full cave man and throw he over your shoulder?" she smiled with a raised eyebrow, relaxing and perfectly happy being in his arms.

Catching her off guard he did just that, threw her over his shoulder and headed to the pool house with her laughing, to assure them of no interruptions.

They'd done this many times, but the way he was looking at her made her nervous - in a good way. Liam's wasn't just looking at her - not strip-you-down-and-take-you - but taking her in, in open admiration. Finger tips tracing her lips, her jaw line, the column of her neck to the conservative neckline of her blouse, blue eyes following the same trail softly and greedily.

He enjoyed feeling her soft skin underneath her fingertips, and her chest heaving obviously reacting to his touch. Popping open the first button, he let his eyes rise to meet her brown ones. He wasn't wrong in what he saw in the chocolate depths; desire. Popping the next one, then the other in slow succession until it fell open revealing more of that lightly tanned skin. Most would dismiss her as just being pretty but she was beautiful, beyond any physical bounds. His hand easily slipped, to her lower back pulling her as close as possible.

It was weird how nervous she was, but butterflies were flying rampant in her belly like they were trying to break free. Maybe it was because he was initiating this rather slow procession to things than their usual pace. He hadn't even kissed her yet, and he had her toes curling and biting on her lower lip. Fingers buried in his dark locks, as he nuzzled her neck as his fingers danced on the skin of her back.

As he pushed the blouse off her shoulders, he let her pull his shirt over his head and fingers explore the expanse of his chest. He didn't know why things seemed to always get so intense when they took things at an excruciatingly slow pace. But it was another thing that was new to him, and he seemed to enjoy. Though, he wasn't the only one experiencing new things, because before him, she hadn't exactly had sex with anyone. Now she'd experienced it and was willing to experience levels of it that he was more in tune with.

It still remained a pleasant memory that she'd shared a shower with him. Crazier still, that nothing went beyond showering, kissing and a few wayward touches, but just as it was new to her to be in a shower with another person - especially of the male persuasion, he was in a shower engaging in pretty tame acts with a female, which was completely new to him. The fact that he was completely content with just that, had been a comfortable, but new feeling.

0-:~+~:--:~+~:-0

Judging by the red-stilettos lying carelessly by the sofa, it was likely his ever rebeling stepson had some _company _over. Could the boy at least respect his house enough to not treat it like some cheap excuse of some motel? With a hard expression fixed on his face he went to the teenager's room but, found it vacant.

There was only one other place the teenager found refuge beside the garage and he fully intended to head there, but his wife's voice stopped him. "Let him be."

"He has a girl in there doing god knows what -"

"- please don't go there it will only start a fight," she pleaded knowing Liam, as much as he wasn't doing it for them, was trying his hardest not to irk her husband. "He's trying, meet you halfway."

It annoyed him sometimes the things he put up with, because he loved this woman so damn much. But he had to admit, his stepson had been on his best behaviour the past couple of months, "Maybe you should talk to him about doing _this _in our house," holding up the red shoes.

0-:~+~:--:~+~:-0

"You're going to get me grounded again you know," she told him, but felt to lethargic to move for her position. Her curfew was quickly approaching and she needed to get going if she didn't want to get grounded when she'd gotten off just a few hours ago.

Liam smiled, knowing Annie had no intention of moving anytime soon. She seemed and looked too comfort to move from her current position. "Hey, I don't have you tied to the bed."

"Never going to happen Court," she told him.

"Look who has the dirty mind now," he teased. "What, twice wasn't enough? Now you want to get kinky?"

She scrunched up her nose in displeasure, "how the hell did this conversation take a downward turn?"

"About the time you suggested you were thinking about bondage."

"Was not!" she replied, sounding like a little girl throwing a tantrum, but quickly adjusted her tone. "You just like twisting my words to taunt me."

"You make it sound so calculating," he feigned hurt, but broke into a grin, "I like it."

"Smartass."

"Never denied it."

"If we continue this conversation, I'll be here all night," she conceded victory, securing the sheet around her body, going in search for her clothes.

She wasn't going to make a big deal about what she heard him whisper in her ear before she drifted of to sleep earlier. It would be a bad idea and she wasn't going to go there. If he meant it, then he would definitely tell it to her face when she was awake otherwise, she would feign ignorance until the cows came home. It did, however, make her feel beyond elated.

He knew she'd heard him earlier before she drifted off, but she wasn't trying to badger him to talk about his feeling which he appreciated. He was now going fully committal, and it didn't feel any different. The world didn't crumble down, and he didn't drop dead, so yeah impeding doom he'd anticipated didn't quite happen so he was safe. He wanted to be with someone, and actually acknowledge it verbally. He wanted her to be his girl, as playground as it sounded.

"Court, get you're lazy behind up and take me home," she frowned without actual intent at him, a smile threatening to break out on her face.

He smirked, "then get back over hear so we can make it a hat -trick."

"Liam!"

"Fine," stepping out of bed, and noticing her eyes battling on whether to openly stare at his nakedness or to do the decent thing and look away. "It's not like you haven't seen it before," he reasoned, which was a invitation to look if she wanted.

"Just get dressed," a blush rising on her cheeks as she threw him her shirt. Yeah she'd seen it before, just … it was hard to explain. Difficult. _Difficult _to explain.

He smiled, he honestly really liked the shyness. If anything it made her more appealing.

**More soon**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**A/N: **__Reason this is late is because I really wasn't sure about it. And I'm still not. But in the end here it is. Don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think. *Hint, hint*_

**Chapter 13**

"You need to keep your elbows close to your sides to protect your ribs from attack," Liam instructed, as he brought her arms to the correct position. "your writing hand fist should come close to your jaw, while your other should be slightly in front of that one…there," getting her arms in the right position. "Legs should be apart and mimic your hands; right leg further back than your left."

Annie took the instructions, her eyes hard with determination. All week they'd done things that she liked, heck even gone to a party, so she figured it would only be fair if they did something he was interested in. Today, he'd planned on working out - something she could actually watch - and thought, what the heck, why not learn a few self defence moves in the process?

Moving to her side, satisfied at her stance, he easily fell into the same, "Now this," he released a quick extension of the arm that looked pretty fierce, "is called a jab. Left jab to be precise."

She tried doing the same but, it just seemed so weak.

"According to which side you normally write with, the strength in the jab will depend on it," motioning for her to relax. "My left jab is the most powerful because I write with my left, while you write with your right, so throwing a right jab would better suited for you. Try it."

Getting back in the starting position she threw a right jab that looked much more like it, making her smile.

"At least this time it wasn't half assed," he teased.

Sending him a mock glare, "Whatever Court, just move on to the next one," she told him, but felt rather proud of herself when she saw an impressed glint in his eye.

In another quick move, he spoke, "here you crossover, rather than strike straight it's called a hook. Another thing about both this moves is that the fist closest to your chin will be most effective for a jab, while the hand fist furthers from your chin is best used for a hook."

"So basically I keep my elbows close to my sides to protect my ribs when under attack. Then jab hand should be close to your chin, while your hook fist should he the one that's further from it," assuming the narrated position. "Legs should be parted jab side slightly back than the other. Jab is a quick jerk extension on the arm straight forward, while a hook is more of a cross over."

Was he wrong to find her throwing punches hot? Because, dear lord she looked good.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

The impact of his angry fist with the bag, moved it to and fro in a lazy swing. How could he be so damn stupid? Yeah she made him lose control more times than not, but in the shower earlier he'd seemed to have lost brain cells too. As new to him as it was discussing safety and precautions with a girl - not that he ever lost his head and not to been safe - they had, and were on the same page. No matter what, if they were to have sex they would always, _always _be safe.

She knew he was beating himself up about earlier, his silence on the ride over a clear indication, but she couldn't say anything. She was still a bit shaken, that maybe she really couldn't control herself all that well with him. Her hormones went into overdrive and she lost her head. Her protests today weren't even that firm, and if he didn't respect her enough… things would have gone differently. That was another thing. He respected her enough to stop when she asked, and for that he should be comforted.

Before she could stop herself, she was text-ing him

_---Hey. Is everything ok? _she wrote hoping he would hit her back so she knew he wasn't kicking himself harder than he should. It took two to lose control, and she was just as guilty of it. But long moments passed without a reply, and she was beginning to wonder if he would when her phone vibrated in her hands.

---_Yeah. Pick you up tomorrow. _He wasn't, but at least he wasn't avoiding her.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

"This strong silence is really starting to annoy me Liam," Annie finally told him after, three days of silent rides to and from schools. "What the heck is up?"

He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to ask when she planned on getting out of the car.

"Look if this is about the shower, get over it I have," she said bluntly, almost breaking into a smile when his eyes widened ever so slightly at her boldness. "We got carried away, but put the breaks before anything happened," he still wasn't looking at her. "or rather before anything happened without safety first." Adding the right amount of playfulness in her voice. "Oh come on Liam don't be like this," gently rubbing his arm urging him to please look at her.

He looked at her, not really knowing what to say. "This is just… weird."

"Yeah, feelings usually are," she joked, getting a mock glare in return. "It's a joke, ha ha?"

"Annie -"

"- let's just let it go already," she pleaded gently, before changing her tone to a playful one, "'cause as twisted as it sounds I kind of missed the insanely inappropriate badboy," she run a finger down his chest.

"Inappropriate, because I tell it like it is?"

"If that's your story," leaning in and giving his a soft kiss on the hinge of his jaw, making him groan, "but this will have to be filed under: _to be continued_," kissing down the column of his neck just as softly. "I have home room."

"Skip it," not making a grab for her but, asking anyway.

She smiled, "can't," against his lips, before leaving him smiling like an adorable fool.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

Movie night was different this time, both in location and the air around it. This time it was hosted at the Wilson's house hold, and it was mostly couples, that seemed to have reshuffled somehow, other than Navid and Adrianna. Naomi was back with Ozzie, and finally happy enough to not be bitter about Liam and Annie. Silver and Ethan had just began a relationship they both been fighting for a long time. Dixon however opted out in lieu of spending time with his new girlfriend, Ivy.

As majority - make that all - weren't romance fans, so the movie line up was filled with comedies and thrillers.

Something that surprised her but, she was more than happy to receive, was Liam's discreet offering of PDA. His arm rested lazily around her shoulders, as she leaned back on his arm, her fingers intertwined with his own that rested on her shoulder. It was an immense step for him to show his affection openly, and she couldn't be prouder.

"Look behind you," Liam whispered, gently as he watched knowing that all these movie were the same. The attackers always, _always _attacked from the back. And as predicted, the actress got stabbed by the killer. "Told you."

She smiled, "Watched this one before?" her voice a whisper so only he could hear.

"Once you've watched one of them, you've watched them all," he replied stealing a few Skittles from her bowl. "Kind of predictable."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "if so, why did you agree to watching them?"

"I think it's obvious," his tone serious enough to let her know he was being sincere. She wanted to do movie night, he wanted to spend time with her. Enough said. "Besides, I'm yet to find a comedy that can really make me laugh."

She sighed, trying in vain to suppress the smile tugging at her lips. He could be really … _sweet _when he wanted to be. And it was true; his laugh was pretty rare - and she meant his real, genuine, true laugh. "Then we'll just have to find one that will." A _How I Met Your Mother _marathon had to do the trick.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

As soon as she opened her eyes she knew she was alone in bed, but judging from the still warm sheet, Liam hadn't been gone that long. Pulling on his button down shirt to shield her body from the slight morning chill. To thank he for tolerating movie night she offered up a weekend in palm springs.

If their was a sight she would never get over, it would be Liam without a shirt or shoes, and just donning those deep blue jeans. The concentration on his drawing, intense but in the most beautiful way.

"You're up early," she commented, wrapping arms round his waist and kissing his nape.

He continued this sketch without skipping a beat, not tensing at her intimate gesture. He was used to it now, and kind of expected it, "I could say the same for you," sparing her hand a light caress of acknowledgement. Sure, he'd improved the whole emotionally stilted thing but, that didn't make saying cutsie things something he was privy to.

"Guess it's cause you didn't even try to tire me out last night," she teased, making him immediately tense. She wasn't a fool or oblivious to the fact that Liam hadn't even tried to go past making out in the last week, even the previous night. They would get hot and heavy, then reach this point where he'd suddenly slow things down and pull away. Trust her when she said that she wasn't sex-crazed, but it was something that their relationship was composed of and it felt odd, being that Liam was a highly sexual being and him putting on the breaks was just unlike him. "Is there something up?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to elaborate even though he was well aware about what she was asking.

"Come on, we haven't been together in the last month," she told him, moving to be face-to-face with him. "What's going on with you?"

He looked at her, knowing he was caught. Yes, he hadn't initiated - or completed - any sexually charge moments in the past weeks. It wasn't that he didn't want to - the countless cold showers were an a testament to how much he did - it was just that, as lame as it sounded, he wasn't truly sure he could control himself with her. She just - with her things just got so intense, and he admitted he lost control when he was kissing her or touching her. And if he wanted to prevent awkward situations like a month ago, he'd decided it was best to stop until he could reign in his raging libido.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" already moving to get up, only to be pushed back down into the stool.

"Yes we do," she affirmed, hands on his shoulders. "I know this is uncomfortable for you, but would you please just talk to me?" her brown eyes asking earnestly.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What's got you so spooked," she told him, wondering if her assertion to him being scared was the right way to go. "Just… talk to me."

She was right. This was insanely uncomfortable, but he was rooted. He could be pissed, and storm off but, that would just make the problem more pronounced. "I can't lose control," he stated as if it answered everything.

Most people would need an elaboration, but she understood fully. Moving between his legs, she wrapped her arms round his neck. "You don't. Things just always seem to get… intense with us." she contradicted him easily. "The fact that you actually stopped when I asked you says a lot. That even if, as you claim, you lose control, you easily gain it back."

"Yeah, because you stopped me." He told her ever the realist. Sure, he stopped but he should have been able to without the need for her to ask.

"You could have ignored my request easily, but you didn't," he still wasn't looking at her. "Liam your acting like your guilty of a crime."

Finally looking up he raised an eyebrow at that.

"Besides, I'm not made out of porcelain and you… ," she whispered, "worry too damn much," before covering his lips with her own in a soft kiss and though tentative, he responded wrapping his arms round her waist. Gradually, he took control of the kiss and deepened it exponentially, and pulled her body close to his.

Intense didn't even begin to describe what exploded between them each time they kissed, it was on a whole other level.

A scary level that terrified him, and her as well.

**More soon**

_Reviews ALWAYS rock. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: **__So this is a weeks late, and reason is that I had like __**10 **__versions of this chapter and all just didn't feel right until this hit me 3 hours ago and wrote itself. As well as inspiration from the whole boat painting scene I saw on a fanvid. Enough of the lame excuses, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS you beautiful, awesome fantastic people. Half of the inspiration to finish and post this today came from you. Anyway hope you like it…_

**Chapter 14**

Annie had looked at all his other sketchbooks except for the one he'd left lying a few feet away. If she was nosy, she would have taken a peek in it along time ago because he left it laying around her a lot.

It wasn't that she wasn't curious, just that she didn't want to invade his privacy and break the trust he'd bestowed on her. If he was going to show her the sketches in there, he would do it at his own time.

He was good, really good so she really never understood why he hid them away. Even the comical drawings were good, they showed his sense of humour. His range was amazing too… A sigh escaped her as she took one last look at the closed book before going back to racking her brain on her math homework, oblivious to him watching her from his kitchenette.

It was hard for him to trust people especially with things that held sentimental value to him. His art and sailing were two of the things he considered personal. Trusting her with his emotions had been hard enough, but trusting her with what was in that sketchbook scared him a bit. Not because she didn't like his art - she'd said as much - but because it would lay him more bare before her than he already was.

She knew about his family dysfunctions and knew about his anger, heck she even was slightly privy to his minds working and his emotions. So why was it so hard to let her see that particular sketchbook? He just didn't know.

"Why do you look like you're sucking on a lemon?" setting down a soda in front of her along with a plate.

With her nose scrunched up slightly and her biting down on her pen top, confusion marring her features, she had to be the most adorable sight he'd seen in a while. It still amazed him how she could be so many different things without knowing. She could be adorable or sexy, she could also be sassy or sweet … the list was endless. He liked the fact that, just when he thought he'd learnt all there was to know about her another side of her cropped up surprising him yet again.

"Because Differentiation and Integration are going to be the death of me," she answered in a matter of fact tone. "Why do we have to do calculus anyway?"

He smiled, "because you chose it." The statement earning him a glare, "But since I'm all types of awesome, I'll lend my awesomeness and help you with it after we eat," placing a piece of pizza on her plate and one on his.

"Awesome? No really, don't be so humble," she raised an eyebrow knowing full well he was joking. After getting to know him better she realized he truly wasn't full of himself, just gave out that bravado so people would steer clear of him.

He smirked, "I try."

"Ha-ha," throwing a paper ball at him before digging into her own pizza. How a guy like him could find hanging out with her and doing math homework fun, really warmed her heart still. Despite the fact that they'd planned on going out sailing on his boat before official christening his new place, he willingly changed that plan to do assignments.

Could he get any better?

"…okay, so to recap: Differentiation has four main rules, direct Differentiation, Chain Rule, Product Rule and… Quotient rule?" as she gave a summary of everything they'd covered on Differentiation.

He smiled, watching her mouth move before looking back up at her eyes when he discovered she was asking him a question by the inflection in her voice. Truth was he'd lost her at _okay_ and instead of trying to guess what she'd said, he winged it, saying exactly what was running through his head. "Do you know how sexy you are when you talk calculus?" smirking when he managed to make her eyes widen in shock and cheeks flush at the compliment. Would she ever stop doing that whenever he said something inappropriate, yet true? _Probably not_, he concluded, having no problem with that.

"So you like me all geeky?" she asked trying not to show how he affected her. Was it wrong that she liked the bad boy side of him that managed to sneak in every once in a while? In truth, she liked the fact that he didn't try to change or be someone else to suit her, because she liked him the way he was with all his many sides.

"What can I say, you make geeky look all types of hot."

"And you're trying to distract me which won't work," she was really trying to not get drawn in by his words, but it was so difficult with him looking at her like that and baiting her so shamelessly.

He bit his lip, taking her statement as a challenge. She wasn't playing hard to get, just really trying to concentrate on her assignment,. Which made it even more tempting to seduce her away from her work, it wasn't like he wouldn't help her after. He just really wanted to kiss her, because two soft, quick kisses weren't enough for him. "You think that's distracting," moving his chair close to hers until he was invading all kinds of personal space. "I haven't even began distracting you."

He was so trying to seduce her. And she wasn't ashamed to say that it was working. His hand running down her arm, fingers gently plucking the pencil from her fingers easily as the other got lost in her hair. Goosebumps rising on her nape forearm, as fingers massaged her nape and light - almost feather like - fingers run back up her forearm. "R-really?" she squeaked.

"Not even close," he replied in a deep, husky tone, hot in her ear making her shiver slightly. Gently grazing the skin of her neck with his lips, making her breath hitch and her hands clenched.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, "You're being unfair," she breathed, because it was unfair. Unfair how good it felt and unfair how she was giving in.

"Give in already," tracing the shell of her ear with his lips, as she gave out a weak moan. Capturing her chin gently, she turned her to face him starting with a gentle kiss that literary had her toes curling in all types of anticipation.

She was liking his slow progression of his kiss as he gently parted her lips with his own and tangling her tongue with his. He would never stop enjoying kissing her and her kissing him back as well.

She quit her fight and whole heartedly gave in.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

A small frown marred her features as she realised she was dragging Liam into another boutique. Annie felt kind of guilty that the poor guy had to endure sitting down while she tried something on. "I could just meet you at the dock."

"Do you have a ride?" getting comfortable in a chair.

"No, but I have cash to get a cab, relieving you of the gruelling task of having to endure another clothing store. It's just criminal watching you get bored," she told him, not afraid to show her concern for him. She wasn't the type of girl to forcefully make a guy endure her shopping trips and having to chauffeur her around.

He let out a sigh of relief, getting up from the seat like it was on fire. "Thank god!" making her laugh, as he eagerly pulled her into his arms. "I was about to slit my wrists."

"I know," she smiled, getting on her tip toes to kiss him. "Now, get out of here and I'll see you after I'm done here."

Stealing another kiss he walked away. He cared for his girlfriend, he did. But the waiting as she shopped wasn't his idea of fun.

Girlfriend. He liked that.

"_Could you think softly I'm trying to sleep here," Liam murmured in a deceptively sleepy voice._

"_You could be more considerate of you girlfriend's feeling," it was meant to be a joke but the moment she realized what she'd said, the sentence just seemed to fade on an awkward note. They hadn't talked about titles or a relationship. As far as they were concerned it was just dating, exclusive dating, not full on solid relationship no matter how much it felt that way. So her saying girlfriend was a brain freeze on her part. She was so happy that her back was to him and she wouldn't have to face his reaction to what she said or let him see the cringe covering her features._

_He ginned into her neck, "I'm being considerate. Of my needs." He should have tensed, but there was really no reason for it. She was in all extensive purposes his girlfriend so her taking the title officially was long overdue._

_At his words, she stopped cringing enough to realize that he hadn't stiffened or pulled away at her words. If anything his arms tightened around her and he seemed even more relaxed. Or was he just faking, pretending he was okay while looking for the quick exit. She had to confirm, so she tentatively turned to lie on her back and looked at him slowly searching for any sign of running, but his blue eyes just stared back at her with playfulness dancing in their depths._

"_Needs?" she got back in the swing of things, "well that's just too bad" running a finger along his jaw, biting her lip._

"_Why?"_

"_I was thinking about," balancing on an elbow, hovering above him, "picking up where we left off last night, but since you want to sleep, I guess we'll take a rain check."_

_He smirked, "not quite sleepy anymore," pulling her close before she got away, "so I'm cashing in that rain check now," kissing her softly on the lips, elated when she smiled into the kiss. She'd been teasing him, and he still liked it._

"_Is that right?" kissing him back with equal gentleness, cupping his face._

"_Less talking, more doing," he ordered, deepening the kiss which she willingly accepted without a fight._

He definitely liked that.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

Finally finding the dress she wanted, she decided to head straight to the dock bypassing her initial plan to pass by home first.

Now that it was complete and in the water it looked beautiful, amounted from all his hard work.

"So what do you think?" he asked, watching her eyes run over the boat in awe. Sure she'd seen it as a work in progress, even helped out in painting it a little, but she was yet to see the finished product and so far by her reaction, she liked it.

"I think wow, it looks amazing!" she exclaimed, letting him help her on board.

"How about a spin?"

"I say fire it up, boyfriend!" He could only laugh at her enthusiasm as run her hands over the wood. Easily moving back to adorable.

He was an experienced and amazing sailor, something he shared while they'd painted the boat, he'd learned from his father. At least the guy did do something good by his son.

As much as he pretended he was okay that his father had coned him of all his savings and had run off on him, just when he was starting to let the man in and trusting him yet again, he wasn't. The sadness in his eyes was a testament to that fact, and it hurt her to see him burnt when he'd let someone in. It still pissed her off that a man could do that to his son. One he already scarred with mistrust of people issues because he'd left the first time.

Annie was, however, elated by the fact she had gotten a few genuine laughs and smiles from him in their little sailing expedition. Happy that he could let go of that pain, for just a little while.

Liam wasn't ready to let her go home just yet, so they both decided that docking the boat and staying out on the deck for a while wasn't so bad. Ever the subtly considerate guy, Liam managed to produce a rather large, cosy blanket when she began rubbing her arms for warmth because her shorts and wife beater weren't exactly made for the chilly night. A bonus was having him wrap his arms around her in addition to the blanket.

She wasn't going to ruin the moment, Annie decided firmly to just bite her tongue and let him come to her when he was ready to talk about it further. He'd already told her the important details and let her comfort him by listening, so she was going to let him come to her with his emotions at his own -

"Just ask me Annie I'm not going to break," Liam interrupted her musings knowing what she was thinking about. The girl just couldn't help being empathetic to his situation, it was her thing, but he really didn't need it. It hurt his father did a runner after conning him of his money and it always would, but he wasn't going to wallow in self pity because of it. Not when he'd felt it coming from a mile away, but offered the money anyway.

Annie had once told him - albeit it being in a comeback - that she expected the worst, but hoped for the best. Those had been his thought going into the situation, and that was all he could really say about it.

Sometimes she disliked how he could almost always read her like a book, but was thankful he was bringing it up. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good," he answered easily, not too fast for it to be a lie. "He's left before, he left again. Hazards of a deadbeat dad. If you look at the whole picture he did me a favour, quit the act before I did something really stupid to fund his fake business. Besides, you didn't like him Annie -"

"Okay fine I didn't. But, him doing what he did was not the way I wanted things to go -"

"Not attacking you," he coaxed, placing a soft kiss on her temple to show her how he wasn't on the attack. "I didn't trust him either, but… I guess I was hoping he wasn't full of crap once again despite every fibre in my being telling me it was all BS, lesson learned. I'm finally over it, as far as I'm concerned he's dead to me now."

She hated the hardness in his voice, because it indicated the slight hardening of his heart. Pulling away from his embrace she looked him in the eyes hoping to see something in them and not an icy front.

As bittersweet as it was, she still saw that little bit of hurt before it was overridden by determination to not dwell on his pain. That jackass really did a number on his boy, and she just hoped this really didn't hinder him letting others in, because that would be rather tragic.

Gently caressing his cheek, she smiled a small smile. "On the upside, this boat's badass." Hoping she could lighten the dark mood that had sudden settled in the air.

"Talking dirty to me again?" was his reply, recounting the memory of her saying he was badass on the beach, completely attuned to the fact that she was trying to cheer him up. Which she could probably achieve.

Annie was wrong about one thing though, the whole afternoon was pretty damn amazing, not just the boat.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Updates won't be as fast since I've started Uni again, but I'll try to post at least two chapters a week. A little twist on the boat scene. Hope it was okay. Another chapter might be up by Monday… hopefully… As always… _

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **sort of a filler for the plot I have in my head.

_**A/N: **__Finally I've got a plot for this thing! Whoop! Unfortunately due to a rather insane, crazy Uni scheduled this sem updates will be once a week on Saturday or Sunday. I know everyone watched the finale, but did you catch the part where Liam said '…I won't get to see __**you **__again…and everyone at school…' Dude that spelled it out in bright lights what he feels for her! Anyway, on with the story …_

**Chapter 15**

It was weird having their first real fight. They argued sometimes about mundane things but, never really got into a full-on blow out. What contributed to the fight, three people. Cassidy, Daniel and Jason. Liam's issues were pretty irrational, at least according to her. Daniel was her ex that wasn't a secret so it really wasn't a stretch they had a history. It wasn't really Annie's fault that they got grouped in the same group for a biology project, but Liam just didn't seem to understand that to her, Daniel and her were history, no potential at all for a reconciliation. His mistrust eventually brought up the trust issue, and the revelation that Liam still didn't trust her.

It was kind of irrational for her to blow up because of it, when she was well aware that his father's betrayal was still a fresh wound that shattered his trust level for people. She wanted to be understanding, but sometime even she could be selfish. She hadn't given him a single reason to doubt her, so she just gave into her hurt that he thought she would.

Then came Cassidy. Yes, Annie had to admit that she hadn't really had a reason to worry about girls before the girl arrived. Heck, when she met Cassie she liked her until the girl pretty much spelled out her history with Liam and admitted - albeit subtly - that she still wanted Liam and was willing to do a lot to get him back. Of course, as childish and unlike her as it was, she used the knowledge of their past and what Cassie had revealed as ammo against his own jealously which spurred on another fight.

As twisted as it was they ended up, having angry sex because of it. Not that it wasn't good and it released all the anger, emotions and passion, that had built up during the fight, but it wasn't a solution. They couldn't just count on angry - pretty incredible - sex to solve their problems. Couldn't use it as a tool for procrastinating the issue at hand.

Maybe he was used to that approach when things got tough, but she wasn't and she wouldn't let him revert back to that. They were more than just the physical, more than just avoiding the problem. And so they did managed to talk, and an uneasy calm settled between them. But, things weren't that easy and something else poked that truce before it had chance to form into full blown resolution.

That would be Jason. To her Liam had an irrational distrust of Jason. Sure she really didn't know him well, but he seemed like a good enough guy with zero intentions toward her. But Liam saw something else, causing an un-pausing of their earlier fight which led to him going on his surf competition angry and her remaining behind for the weekend to give him time to cool off.

That among other reasons was why she was walking on the rather deserted beach, trying to gather her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't miss her friends, Liam and her brother but she just really needed the solitude their absence this weekend offered. Annie wasn't a fool to believe that her and Liam would always be all rainbows and butterflies 24/7, but it just really sucked that this fight caused him to shut her out again. As much as it was paranoid to think, sometimes she wondered if their was someone in the sidelines was pulling strings hoping they fall apart.

Rough patches were a part of relationships, if they got past them it was possibly they could get stronger, but if they let them bury them, then it would mean they may not last which would sincerely break her heart. What she felt with Liam was stronger that anything she'd ever felt before, not with her boyfriend back in Kansas, not with Ethan or Danny. It scared her, and maybe that was why she was so affected by this particular road bump.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jason's familiar tenor broke her thoughts as he felt instep with her. She hadn't even seen him approach but that was probably because she was in such deep thought.

She offered a half hearted smile, to be nice. "Jason."

"So what's got you looking like you have the world on your shoulders?" he asked, gray eyes sparking with interest and unhidden curiosity.

If it was Dixon or Silver, she would have probably opened up. But this was just a guy she just met and though he was nice, she wasn't naïve enough to let him into her life. That, and her problems with Liam were rather private, and didn't need to be known by everyone. "Nothing I can't handle."

"In other words, none of my business? Don't worry, I got it loud and clear," He raised his hands in surrender. "How about we talk about something else then?"

She wanted solitude, but being rude wasn't her thing, so she entertained his request. "So, what's got you on this lonely beach today?"

"I take jog on the beach when I want to think, helps me clear my head," he answered easily, "I would ask you the same thing, but you won't tell me which is cool but you should know it doesn't hurt to talk your problems out. You never know never know, maybe I'll understand."

"Honesty, I just came here to leave that behind, so could we …"

"Not talk about it? Gotcha." Were his last words as they fell into silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence she had around Liam, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, it was just presence to rid her of loneliness.

0-~*+*~--~*+*~-0

As Monday rolled in there was still and obvious and unavoidable tension hanging between Annie and Liam. It truly sucked that they could only acknowledge each other with a look. Naomi had to roll her eyes every time one or the other stole glances at the other, and would quickly avert their gaze when they were about to get caught. It wasn't to be mean, bitter or malicious, but because she thought the two were being rather silly, and she'd long before accepted that the two had serious undeniable chemistry. So they had their first major fallout nothing new.

But when Friday came and the two were still doing their little dance, she decided it was time to talk to Annie, because well she wasn't exactly going to seek Liam out.

"We did not almost resort to a cat fight for you to run away and hide at the first sign of trouble," Naomi said in a bored, lazy drawl as she leaned on the locker next to Annie's.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Liam, doing the whole polite avoidance dance. And let's not even talk about the tension between the two of you that can be cut with a knife," Naomi stated simply. "It's not even the good kind of tension."

"Naomi, it's -"

"Look, I wanted him but he chose you. I should be bitter as hell about things, and maybe I still I'm, but you guys got tonnes of chemistry I wish he and I had. If you throw that away Annie, then you risked a friendship for a whim which is pretty low-down and sad." Naomi told her. They had already had a similar conversation about things and ironed out their issues, enough to be somewhat friends. They could never be close as they would have hoped to be when they first started out, but they were friendly and that was something she guessed. Something enough to step in when she thought Annie was making a colossal mistake.

"Naomi…"

"According to Dixon, they still have a surf team meeting for a few, so you have time to get to his car and wait for him to talk this out," Naomi told her, not really needing to hear whatever Annie had to say. It was a bit grating to have this conversation about this particular boy, but she had a fantastic boyfriend and had to get over her crap. Saying what she set out to say, she placed a comforting and encouraging hand on the shorter girls shoulder before walking away.

At first when the captain had called an impromptu meeting, he'd been pissed only because he'd hoped to catch Annie before she left. It wasn't unknown to him that she was staying away for his sake, giving him the time she thought he needed. But now that he found her patiently lounged back on his hood, and bobbing her head to tunes coming from her earphones, he was relieved and not comforted at the same time. He wasn't one to talk out heavy subjects, but Annie was the opposite and if he really did care for her, then he was going to have to give her that much.

Feeling his presence and eyes on her, Annie sat up and took out the buds from her ears but didn't move off the car. Just waiting for him to speak first.

"You looking like pin-up model and me without a camera," he said, trying his best to break the tension. A half hearted smirk tugging at his lips.

She smiled, "your loss," sliding of the car, knowing he was willing to talk it out.

*0*0*

It was in silent agreement that the park was the best option for conversation. For the longest time they just walked in companionable silence, neither really knowing where to begin.

"So this sucks," she said in small laugh, getting a raised eyebrow in askance. "It's just… it's normally so much easier to talk to you than this, and this tension is killing me."

He had to agree to that, "so what are we going to do? Our issues about Danny, Jason and Cassidy won't go away, just because we talk. Sure, we can have this talk and end up in the same place with the same views so… what are we going to do about it?"

Sitting down on a nearby bench she worried her bottom lip, because what he was saying was true. They could talk about it, but their feelings about things would consequently remain the same. Liam would still be distrustful of Daniel and Jason, and she wouldn't feel any different about Cassidy.

"What I can tell you Liam is that even though you don't completely trust me, you can try," she began after a long moment of silence, "Danny and I have a past and I can't change that. Can't change that a have a group assignment with him and Jason. I'm not telling you to up and trust me, because I know full well how hard it can be after what happened with your dad. I'm asking you to trust me a bit more because hurting you like that isn't something I'm going to do. I really don't know what else to tell you."

It wasn't like he hadn't gone over why he couldn't completely trust her the whole weekend, when he wasn't on the water. It had plaguing his mind, like nothing else and when the conclusion came, it hit him like a freight train. It was because she had the ability to really tear him apart if he did give her his full trust and she betrayed him like most tended to do.

"Cassie is my past. Whatever she feels or wants doesn't affect me, and it shouldn't freak you out," he told her his piece, and then went on. "I don't trust them and you don't trust Cassie. I guess the only people _we _can trust is _us_," crouching down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "The rest doesn't matter."

The reason their disagreement turned into a full on fight, was because they listened to everyone else but themselves. "That sounds a lot like rebelling," she joked, liking the calm that had settle between them finally.

"Like you don't like being a rebel," he chided, leaning in and kissing her on the neck softly.

He couldn't help cringe as he watched the _happy_ couple. All his hope had rested on them breaking up by now, but it seemed they were getting back together. He needed a new plan to break Annie and Liam up, and fast before the dust settled on their fight.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Another chapter done. As always… _

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: **__Assignments coupled with a small case of writers block and tech. difficulties, is the reason why this is late. But thanks for all the reviews all are much appreciated. Also thanks for those who just read, thanks for giving me you time, as well as those that added this to their favorites and alerts. Anyway onwards… _

**Chapter 16**

It was a while since he'd just checked his girl out. Liam couldn't quite put his finger on one thing that made her beautiful, because he'd just find something else irresistible. Before he'd really known her truly he had her pegged in three words; naïve, and faking niceness, hence his explosion theory. But despite her blow up, she really was nice and sweet as well as witty and sassy.

Her intensity was indescribable. It sometimes overwhelmed him how far, and how deep she'd gotten into his heart than any other girl was able. How they could have arguments but still not hold unnecessary grudges. Don't get him wrong Annie did get irrational just like any teenager - including himself - but she was the first to concede the fact. Stubborn, boy could she be stubborn, but in the most enticing way.

Even now she still had the ability to turn him on. By now he would usually have passed through five girls and probably on to the next one because he was bored by their shallowness and selfish nature, but she still did it for him. But maybe that was a reason he like Annie so much, she wasn't self absorbed, but it also didn't mean, just like irrationality, she didn't get selfish. He did too. Who was perfect?

It was weird realizing for the first time, he was attracted to qualities rather than vanity. Not that Annie was bad to look at. To him she was pretty damn gorgeous, but there was more to her than the physical. Like right now, he couldn't get over those shorts showing off those legs of hers, the simplicity of the off the shoulder top to express the modesty she still possessed, not forgetting simple doll shoes adorning her feet as well as the usual wavy hair flowing down her back. He liked the stilettos, but sometimes he couldn't help like the simplicity in dressing…

Brown eyes connected with blue. He was so busted, caught staring openly at her from his position leaned up against his locker, but he didn't look away. It wasn't he's nature to shy away. He was guilty, but judging from the smile and slight blush on her cheeks he had to say she definitely didn't mind his eyes on him.

He wasn't the only one watching though, because at the other end of the hall grey eyes were acutely focused on Annie. Practical shedding her clothes with its intensity, but Liam controlled his anger. He wasn't jealous; Annie was walking to him after all. He was just unsettled by Jason's unhealthy - rather creepy - staring at his girlfriend. Like he'd said, he couldn't just turn off his suspicions, but he'd stopped taking them out on her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out," Annie teased.

He smirked, "so what if I am?" moving closer, raising an eyebrow. "Would you hold it against me?"

"Depends on whether I get the _Cheap Trick_ CD you won't let me borrow," she replied easily playing with the collar of his shirt, keeping a respectable distance from him.

"Anyone told you, you're a tease?"

"Only on days ending with a y," she returned, with his line purposely.

"And stealing my lines?"

Smiling cheekily, she moved even closer. "Hazards of dating you," she whispered into his ear.

"Want to know about the other hazards?" snaking an arm round her waist and pulling her close to his side, walking toward their English class, his tone dangerously husky.

A blush tinted her cheeks, not allowing her mind to follow his statements with her train of thought. It was just way too early in the day to be thinking along those lines. Which was kind of hard too, when your boyfriend was using his god given sex appeal to seduce her. "You and your dirty mind… What I'm I ever going to do with you?"

"Indulge me," mocking seriousness. "It's the only way."

"Or you could get your mind out of the gutter," she suggested sarcastically, with a smirk.

"According to you I'm a badass. What's a badass without inappropriate thoughts?"

Raising an eyebrow, she just had to ask. "Are you ever going to let go of me saying _Badass_, or will I have to endure your mockery until my next slip up?"

"Depends," feigning deep thought, as if _really _considering it thoroughly. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Apparently, something with you?" she guessed. "What do you have in mind?"

He really didn't know how she would take it, but he would ask anyway. "How do you feel about camping?" When all he got were eyebrows raised in shock, he wondered if it was such a good idea, "Or maybe not."

"No I want to, it just the last time I went camping it was back in Kansas and my family wasn't so messed up," she assured, him by tangling her fingers with his own that lay on her hip. "It would actually be kind of nice, so count me in boyfriend."

"A weekend with you all to me," He wondered out loud, "And you wonder why I have a dirty mind?"

She snorted, "Then lucky me you have a pure heart."

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Normally, he would have been happy to have such a gorgeous girl sitting down next to him, but this particular one he wasn't sure he liked. "Need something Cassidy?" Danny asked tiredly, not liking the conspirator glint in her eyes.

"It's not something I need," she shrugged casually; her blue doe eyes a picture of perfect innocence except for the devious sparkle. "More like something we both want," stealing a fry from his plate.

He humored her, "Really and what would that be?" Rather curious as to what she was planning.

"You want Annie," she stated matter-of-factly. "Don't deny it because I see the way you look at her. As for me, I want Liam it's not a secret. So I think we should be partners."

He snorted, in disbelief. "In what, breaking them up?" The girl really didn't get it at all. "Sorry, not interested. Find another lackey."

"Really you're going to get all high and mighty?" Cassidy insulted. "Dude, you love this girl and you're letting her be with someone who's going to hurt her. You don't let the people you love get hurt."

It was true, he loved Annie. It was also debatable whether or not Liam was worth her love, but it wasn't his place to meddle. "As cliché as this sounds, I'll say it. If you love someone you let them go. Ever heard of that one Cassie, if not then I suggest you go by that motivation instead."

"So you're just going to let her get her heartbroken 'cause she thinks she's happy?" Cassidy scoffed, "How noble of you."

He finished up his meal, before raising an eyebrow. "Are you done? Or are you going to continue your rant?"

"Annie still cares about you."

"She does, but only as a friend. Which I have accepted," Danny affirmed. "Liam, as much as I don't like to say it, really cares about her and not you. Why can't you accept it?"

Cassidy sniggered. "I don't like what she's turning him too."

"What faithful?"

"Yes, among other things."

All Danny could do for a while is laugh. Was this girl serious? She wanted to break up a perfectly happy couple because Liam was faithful and because she just didn't like the fact he was becoming an all round better guy - at least to Annie. Girl was seriously twisted. "Word of advice sweetheart, get over it," Before walking away still shaking his head in disbelief.

_Well there goes plan A, _Cassidy rolled her eyes at the pansy. _So time for plan B. _When he sat down in the recently vacated seat she couldn't help smile, _didn't even have to seek him out._ "Hi."

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"So what's up?" Annie asked when she entered the classroom, to find all the members of her biology group. "What's the big emergency?"

Melanie scoffed, in anger. "Why don't you ask that big moron over there," pointing at Danny who just glared back.

"I didn't have time to print the project out, so I gave it to Danny," Jason spoke up since the others were just content with glaring at each other. "Something must have happened to the flash drive because when he opened to print it, all the files were corrupted."

Annie nodded, "But you have the project on your laptop right?" she asked remembering that they'd saved everything on Jason's laptop.

"Genius No. 2 over there deleted it," Melanie spat out in anger yet again.

Annie's face fell, "that can't be good."

"You think Blondie?"

Danny sighed, really tired of Melanie's drama act. She wasn't the only one in this group, they all were so all of them were equally pissed, him more than all of them. "Quit with the drama, Mel we are all going through the same damn thing."

"I have to be out of town this weekend, jackass!" Melanie yelled back, "Cheer meet mean anything to you?"

Jason snigger, "Wow and here I thought it was something serious."

"Oh shut up, Jason," glaring serious daggers at the grey eyed male, who met her anger with cool nonchalance.

Annie had enough fighting with her parents; she really didn't need another shouting match away from home. "Both of you calm down, We can fix this."

"That would mean working through the weekend, and I have an audition on Saturday," Danny reminded her.

"I have a cheer meet out of town the whole weekend," Melanie added.

And Annie had a camp out weekend with Liam. As much as it sounded childish, this crisis came at a truly inconvenient time. A time supposed to be used to sort of start over for them.

"Annie and I are free this weekend, we could probably hash out something to present by Monday and you guys can rush out to your all important meets," Jason offered a solution to the problem, which suited him just fine.

Melanie quickly objected, "Like hell I'm leaving you alone with it. Who knows it may somehow, _mysteriously _get lost again."

"I didn't know cheerleaders could come up with conspiracy theories on the fly. Sure you didn't pull something with all that thinking?" He asked, purposely insulting her.

"Go fall off a cliff," was Melanie's prompt reply.

Sighing, Annie injected again before the argument escalated. "Guys? Hey guys!" finally getting them to quiet down. "I think I have part of the project still saved up on my laptop. So who knows maybe we don't have to work through the whole weekend. Maybe we could even finish it by tonight."

"But princess here insists that her _cheer meet _is oh so important," Jason drawl, vindictively.

"Go screw yourself!" Melanie bit back.

Danny could see the hopelessness and frustration written on Annie's face at the incessant squabbling, and just had to step in. If he wasn't mistaken she had plans of her own this weekend with Liam. Plans she'd been excited about all week. "If we pull this all-nighter just for tonight, we can be out of each other's hair by tomorrow. So how about we figure out how we're going to do this, instead of going at each other's throats?"

"So we are just supposed to pull another A+ project out of our asses in the next 24 hours?" Melanie voiced, skeptical. "Whatever crack you're on Danny boy mind sharing."

Danny rolled his eyes at the cheerleader's insistence on being difficult. "Look we are trying to get you to that cheer meet, the other option is staying the whole weekend because either way we need a project by Monday; unless, you have a better plan?"

"What's the plan?" Melanie finally asked with a small huff in her tone

"Since the works on my laptop and I have a printer ready, we can do it at my place?" Annie suggested, thankful that Danny had taken a charge and brought some order to the impromptu meeting.

"I'll just go to tell the cheer captain that I won't be on the bus," Melanie sighed, her anger deflating slightly. "I'll be over at your place around 7," Sparing Jason a cold glare before walking out.

_There goes camping, _Annie groaned leaving to go set everything up with her parents.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Everything was set up. They would use the sitting room, and food, snack and coffee would be in abundance.

An hour was how long she'd spent pacing, as she played around with her phone dreading the phone call she would have to make, and trying to figure what words could possibly fix this situation. This was their first weekend away after all the drama and now it was looking more likely that she wouldn't be making it. A weekend to hang out and talk like they used to was a god send, but a wrench was thrown in the works and there was nothing she could do.

Turned out what they had saved on her computer wasn't as much as she'd hoped, it wasn't even as edited and spruced up like their original, so they had their work cut out for them. She was seriously hoping they could hash it out in one night, but she doubted that would be a possibility.

Not to mention the fact that the project involved group members who weren't exactly top on Liam friend list. That fact alone would probably added excessive fuel to the fire. But she wasn't a coward, and it was better to just get over it fast. Who knows maybe he'd pull one of his shockers and understand. _I doubt it._

-"_Just can't wait 'til tomorrow, can you?" _was Liam's teasing greeting.

Annie cringed, "About that…" she was dragging it out, she knew it, but could you blame her? She was just about to tell her boyfriend that their much anticipated and carefully planned trip would have to be postponed.

-"_You changed your mind?_" he asked not liking her tone at all. Something was up, something he definitely wouldn't like.

Sinking on to her bed, she worried her bottom lip. "It's not that. Remember the bio project?"

-"_The one you were excited about finishing?"_

She had been. They'd even celebrated by going out to a concert, because she'd been so psyched about how it was a sure A. "Danny was going to print it, but the file was corrupted and now we basically have to start from scratch. We are hoping to finish tonight by pulling an all nighter, but …"

- "_No. I get it. 50% of your grade right?_" Liam completed, already knowing what she was alluding to, his voice barely keeping out the disappointment and anger. The anger was probably irrational but damn it, couldn't he spend a weekend with Annie without something coming up lately? "_We could do it some other time._" Not really committing to it. What was the point when it would just get cancelled?

As much as he was trying to hide it, she could feel it and hear in his voice, his disappointment. _Just great! _"Liam, I'm so -." Her apology cut off by a dial tone. He hung up not even giving her the chance at apology.

Just when things were getting back to normal, this had to come and disrupt their progress. A tear trickling down her cheek in anger, it wasn't like she planned to cancel on him.

Liam knew hanging up on her was uncalled for, but he was angry and though the right thing to do was call her up, his pride wouldn't let him. Looking at the small packed camping bag, he snorted pathetically at himself. To think he actually got excited about this crap. Kicking it across the room, he grabbed his keys.

He needed a ride.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Okay that was another chapter. As you can tell this one is truly a TBC chapter. Every couple needs drama, it whether they get through it that counts. Any way… _

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **None

_**A/N: **__Thank you for the reviews. Now, onwards …_

**Chapter 17**

It was the third time she'd tried him, and he still wasn't answering. This whole ignoring her thing was starting to really irk her, because it was rather ridiculous, a word she never thought she'd associate with her usually rational boyfriend. If anything she was always the irrational one, but in the past 48 hours the guy was seriously giving her a run for her money in the department. Then again, Liam didn't quite think things through. He just did and dealt with consequences later, and that was her main worry at the moment. At the moment she would have settle with an angry message or phone call, because at least that was something. The silence and not knowing was killing her.

For the past hour she'd moved from being worried to being uncontrollable angry. What was so damn hard in picking up the damn phone? It was understandable for him to be angry, but there was a limit. Tired of waiting for him to make the first move, she took initiative. "You're not answering your phone, and I'm guessing you won't listen to this message as well, but just want you to know I'm coming over. Hope you're there."

Keys in her hand and determination in her step, she walked out. As late as it might be, she just didn't want to carry this particular issue into Monday. They could solve it, and she planned on doing just that.

Her ringtone filtering into the air gave her slight hope that it was him, but the name flashing on the screen dampened those hopes almost immediately; Jason, not Liam. But, she should have figured it wouldn't be that easy, dealing with someone who was as stubborn as she was. Being at an intersection and waiting for the lights to change, she guessed it wasn't too bad to answer. "Hello?"

-"Hey, sorry to bother you but, I forgot my jacket at your place and was wondering if you've seen it. I can come over and –."

Before he could say anything else she interrupted, "I'm not home at the moment. Can't I just give it to you on Monday?"

-"You're out of the house; it's like a quarter to midnight."

The light's were about to turn and she wasn't ready to wait on them again, "I promise I'll look for it and give it to you Monday. I have to go bye." As rude as it was she hang up, she'd apologize to him when she saw him

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

If the clock was right, it was midnight and he still couldn't manage a wink of sleep. Liam knew he was being somewhat irrational to hold on to his anger this long. To be frank, he was certain he wasn't angry anymore, but was just trying to avoid talking to her and going potty mouth because he was pissed at the situation. He settled on saying nothing at all, than saying something he would surely regret. Also he couldn't help feel a little embarrassed with the way he treated her because he was frustrated at the situation, at the fact yet again they wouldn't be seeing each other because something got in the way.

She'd called him ten minutes ago, but he'd ignored it not because he didn't want to hear her voice or talk to her, no. The reason behind it was simple; he still didn't know what to say to her that would sufficiently account for his behavior. He doubted she left a message, due to the fact that she hadn't bothered the last couple of times; he didn't bother checking.

At first when he heard the gentle tap of a stone striking his widow, he discounted it as his tired mind playing with his imagination. But then it happened again and again, making it definite that he wasn't imagining things. With lethargic movement, he made it off his bed and to the widow, surprised to find Annie as the culprit. _What the heck?_ Slipping into a pair of jeans and grabbing a sweatshirt he rushed downstairs.

"Isn't this suppose to be the other way round, guy throwing pebbles at girl's window?" he asked amused, when he found her still at it.

She startled slightly at the sound of his voice abruptly interrupting the silence of the night. It must have looked pretty funny, her throwing rocks at his window when he was already down stairs. "It is, just that the guy in this particular story is being a stubborn jerk and isn't pick up his phone," she countered easily, turning to face him.

"Usually that's a sign," he answered. Not harshly, just for the sake of argument. What could he say he never went down without a fight?

"That he's being irrational?"

"It's late what are you doing here?" he asked, rather than answer her question. Stubborn, they both were.

"If you picked up your phone, or checked your messages you'd know," she frowned slightly, arm crossed in defiance. Talk was what she came to do, and instead she was up in arms spoiling for a fight. What could she say; he still managed to get under her skin. "We need to talk."

"Let's go inside," was all he said as he led the way to the aforementioned destination, and waited patiently for her to begin.

"You're a jerk."

"You've already said that." Glad that he had his apartment away from the main house, avoiding any problems with his stepdad. It was about the last thing he needed to add onto the rather crappy weekend.

"I get your pissed at me –."

"- Not you –."

"- but how I'm suppose to know how to make things right when you go MIA on me. I wanted to go camping with you, god you don't know how much I wanted to get away with you. But the assignment was due Monday and if we didn't want to fail Bio we had to finish it this weekend. As for Jason and Danny being in the same group, it couldn't be helped. I apologized for cancelling on you; I don't know what else I can do."

"You done?"

His words were like a slap in the face. Here, she was laying it all on the table and all he had to say was: _You done? _Chuckling with no humor, "yeah, I'm done. P.S. go to hell."

"Annie wait," of course she took it wrong, especially the words he chose.

"No," wrenching her arm away from his grasp. "I tried apologizing and all I get in return is you spitting back in my face? Later."

"Look you took it wrong –."

"Oh really, how so; I apologize and you say… _You done. _How should I take it, hmm?"

Sighing, he realized he'd already said the wrong thing without saying too much. "I stuck my foot in my mouth, sorry." She however still had a frown on her face. "This is the reason I didn't want to pick up because I'd say the wrong thing, you'd get pissed then we'd fight. I was trying to avoid that."

Annie continued on her way, but stopped at the door unable to just leave, tears stinging her eyes. "Seems like that's all we do lately. Argue, call an uneasy truce, then argue again."

Making hesitant steps toward her, Liam leaned against the doorframe leaving little space between them but enough to not crowd her or scare her away. "I know."

"So what we do?" leaning back against him, needing to know he was there. She hated this old married couple feel that had somehow settled on their relationship. Completely detested how they couldn't talk like they used to, and every two words were spoken out of turn.

Liam felt nothing but frustration about the wedge between them, but how could he fix that? He hadn't really had a real relationship before to know how to handle this type of rift. "Have the talk we've been avoiding because of me," a hand trailing down her arm to entwine fingers with her own.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Annie's attempts to get out of bed were effectively hindered, by Liam's arms tightening around her waist. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to stay, but they had school in a couple of hours and she needed to be home. "Come on, I have to go," not making too much of an effort to pry his arms apart

"Stay," his mumbled reply, tickled her neck as he burrowed his face further into her neck.

Laughing lightly, she attempted escape again, "School in a couple of hours mean anything to you?"

"Exactly, more reason to stay."

"I would if I didn't need a change of clothes," she argued, instead trying her hand at coaxing him to let go.

He knew it was true; in addition she had barely slept the whole weekend because of the assignment. Groaning, "Fine, I drop you –."

"- You don't have –."

"- Annie, you've barely slept a wink the whole weekend – last couple of hours doesn't count – you're practically dead on your feet. I'm not letting you drive." Already on his feet searching for his sneakers and donning a sweatshirt.

"What about my car?" she asked slipping on her flats and running a hand through her hair to untangle her locks.

"You'll get it tomorrow," guiding her out the door with a gentle hand on her lower back. Things were definitely getting back to normal.

"You're bossy," she whined playful, letting him guide her wherever. Truth was she was beyond exhausted after the back to back all-nighters.

By the time they got to her place she was losing the battle against sleep, and her eyes were drooping shut without much fight. Unwillingly, he shook her awake, a cute little whimper escaping her. "We're here sleeping beauty, time to get to your bed."

"All those stairs…" she moaned, imagining having to walk upstairs to her room, and finding it to be quite a grueling task.

"Is that code for _carry me_?" he asked unfairly amused at her expense.

Eyes still closed, she made a pathetic swipe of his arm. "Not funny."

Obliging her kind-of-maybe request he carried her upstairs using her keys to gain access to the house. Knowing the Wilson house like the back of his hand due to the amount of time he'd come to spend there, he easily moving through the pseudo darkness with Annie sound asleep in his arms. _The things I do for this girl, _he mused as she snuggled closer in slumber trying to find comfort in his arms.

After ridding her of her shoes and jacket, and pulling the covers over her, he took a few moments to just watch her.

No matter what he told himself, or how complicated and difficult this relationship thing was, she was worth it.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Okay that was another chapter. Any way… _

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING! **__Sorry for the gaps between updates. But here's the next chapter. Mistakes are mine._

**Chapter 18**

"It's been fifteen minutes, and you already need saving?" Annie answered her phone with a teasing tone, writing down the answer of the sum she'd just completed. Due to the fact that Jeffery had made it compulsory for Liam to attend his black tie dinner, she'd been relegated to studying on a Friday night, even though finals were in four weeks and she had ample time to study.

- He managed a laugh, "_I'm at a black tie event, listening to people talk about how great my step dad is. Fifteen minutes was stretching it,_" loosening his suffocating neck tie.

"Talk to me, what's up?" she smiled, abandoning all hopes of returning to her math work undistracted, finding her favorite place by the window with a nice view of the ocean more appealing.

And they did talk about anything and nothing, conversation moving from sober topics to light and humors topics.

They were _finally _back there, where they weren't scared or afraid to talk about anything and it felt good.

"You want to come over and escape the fakeness for a while?" Annie offered, knowing it had to be brutal for him to deal with his step dad and his guests.

- "_Who says I'm not already here?_" he replied.

"Anyone ever told you driving while of the phone is dangerous?"

- "_I wasn't driving._"

"So you've been downstairs this whole time? And you didn't think to tell me?" she exclaimed in disbelief. Had he really been there the whole time? "Where are you?"

- "_Look down._"

As instructed she cast her eyes down, searching through the darkness for him, and there he was in a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black suit pants jacket and tie missing. Her mom was yet again on another strategy meeting with her divorce lawyer, and Dixon being a Friday night was out with Ivy. So it wouldn't be too bad if he came up for a few, would it? "Come to the front door, I'll let you in."Hanging up, and heading for the door.

The smile on her face couldn't help widen as she pulled the front door open for him. "You know this could be considered stalking."

"Only if it's with dubious and malicious intent, mine are only … pure," he corrected. "Besides, sources tell me you have a thing for this particular stalker, and he just might have a thing for you," stepping closer, smirk in place as he closed the door behind him not once taking his eyes off her.

Raising an eyebrow, "Hmm, you sure you can trust those sources?" backing away as he moved forward, biting her lower lip.

"Oh yeah," cornering her on against the wall, "very reliable." Blue eyes straying to her lips, tracing the seams meticulously his intent fully displayed in their liquid depths.

Unable to resist the smile any longer, "So Mr. Court, are you going to kiss me yet or do I have to wait for the sun to come up?" Her own eyes moving to his lips, before returning to his eyes a teasing glint in her eyes.

Obliging her –well partially – he kissed her, on her temple, the tip of her nose, cheeks, chin, along her jaw line, dangerously close to her mouth, but not one landing on her lips deliberately. What could he say, he liked leaving her wanting. "Did I mention I come bearing gifts?" his lips grazing her ear as he breathed the word into it.

Letting her eyes flutter open, they were filled with both disappointment and curiosity. "What?"

In response he wordlessly took her hand and led her back upstairs.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"You better have a good reason for calling me Cassidy," Danny warned, walking toward on the deserted beach.

It wasn't a surprise; the guy would have a stick up his ass which was kind of expected from an ex-boyfriend of Miss. Sunny Disposition. But, unfortunately for her, she needed him if her plan was to work. "Oh pull the stick out your ass Morgan, I have an absolutely good reason for calling you," lighting up her cigarette and taking a puff.

"You said it was an emergency, and it involved Annie," Danny tried again, his patience with the blonde waning. He had seriously debated about showing up, but when it involved Annie he couldn't help but care.

Cassidy scoffed, "mention Ms. Nice and Sweet and you come running, quite the loyal lap dog, you are." Blue eyes rolling at how pathetically in love the guy was, it was endearing don't get her wrong but too sweet for her tastes.

"I didn't come here so you can insult me. What do you want?" The blonde didn't offer up any answers, just took a long drag of her cigarette and released with a long blow. "Fine, I'm gone." He should have known the blonde was just bluffing.

"How well do you know Jason?"She conceded to his retreating back, annoyed at his impatience.

He stopped wondering what she was playing at, "What that got to do with anything?"

"Answer the question pretty boy, it isn't a hard one," abandoning her cigarette after a final puff, scrunching it under her shoe.

"He's a childhood friend. Why?"

Smiling smugly, she spoke. "Haven't you noticed something off about the guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obsessive stalker tendencies, borderline psychotic?" she hinted, not quite ready to reveal the big whopper to the seemingly oblivious guy. "Oh you know _lethal attraction, _Glenn Close only male?"

"What? I'm supposed to believe he wants you?" Danny sniggered in disbelief.

"I'm just _concerned_ here," not bothering to feign concern because it always seemed rather false, and she didn't care enough to bother. This was just a means to an end. "The way he follows her around, watches her … it kind of creepy."

"Speaking about in third person?"

"What are you, slow? Can't take a hint or just lack common sense of putting two and two together?" It was fun dragging it out, but this was ridiculous the guy wasn't even trying to think. "Here's a clue: think back real hard to the reason why I called you here and it just _might _come to you."

As hinted, he thought back to her call. Emergency involving Annie… _Annie? _"Annie?"

"Bingo, you hit the jackpot," she drawled, bored. "Remember the _corrupted _files, we'll they didn't get that way by accident it was rather _deliberate_. You'll ask how I know. I saw him do it before handing you the flash for you to take the fall," shrugging her shoulders. "With friends like those…"

"You're lying."

"I'm I?" Cassidy easily challenged. "There's a reason why Liam has his claws in the ceiling about Jason; he feels it. You're buddy is a loon, crazy with obsession for your ex-girlfriend."

He scoffed, "you are about the most deceptive and manipulative … bitch, I've ever met, every little word that spills from that pretty mouth of yours is a lie. So I don't believe you."

"How cute a bromance let me guess, '_Bros over Hoes'_?"

"Say this BS your spewing is true, what do you want me to do about it?"

Cassidy stood her ground, not at all intimidated by his tower form looming over her menacing. "Well, run along and tell her of course."

"Why can't you tell her since you're so sure of your assumptions?"

"I would but they wouldn't believe me. Vested interested and what not," waving her hand dismissively. "You on the other hand will have her gobbling it all up like candy. I could've kept all this information to myself, but I'm going out of my comfort zone and telling you so… tell her don't tell her, not my issue." Her intent on brushing past him was effectively stopped, when his arm reached out and latched onto her arm.

"If you're lying…" he warned, voice trailing off.

She had him. Maybe he was still doubtful of her words, but he was equally doubtful of his friend now. "Watch him and see if I'm lying," she replied simply, running a hand up his arm and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now, are you going to let me go or are we going to dance?"

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Liam's arms we still around her when morning came, enticing a contented sleepy smile from Annie. And why shouldn't she smile after the night she'd had? A lot of girls would have jumped over the moon to hear an '_I love you_' because well it's 'I love you', but through her experience – which some would deem to be dismal – she realized with Liam, she truly wasn't waiting for that particular big announcement. What he gave her last night was much bigger than 'I love you', because sure you could love someone but not really trust them, but him saying he trusted her, that … that was truly what she wanted from him.

Turning in the circle of his arms, she gently traced his jaw with a lone finger, the small smile widening, as confused sleep blue eyes fluttered open to look at her.

"This is so wrong," he commented letting his eyes close once again. "How can you be up before me?"

She couldn't help roll her eyes; normal people said 'good morning' but Liam, he complained about being the last up. "It's this nifty thing called being an _earlier riser; _Ihear it's all the crazy these days and figured why not."

"What time is it?" rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and rolling over her to look at the clock purposely trapping her beneath him. "'cause I'm pretty sure it's too early to be smartass."

"And here I thought you could take what you dish on a daily basis," she chided with a lazy smile.

"For a kiss I might consider it," not giving her time to object before covering her lips with his own in a slow, soft kiss before pulling away and heading for the bathroom.

Smiling like an idiot, she stretched out and run fingers through her hair relishing the rather amazing Saturday. It had to be a crime to be this content and happy, but she would gladly get arrested to feel this every morning.

Sure she and Liam weren't perfect, far from it, they were a mismatch in people's eyes and a complicated mesh of things, but she wouldn't trade the difficulty of being with him for a much easier relationship. "So what are we doing today?" she hollered over to him, wanting out of the house.

"I have to go back to the house and face the brunt of Jeffery's rant about leaving him hanging," he answered reappearing at the bathroom door, now fully awake and hair still disheveled and slightly wet; in a word, gorgeous. "But, I think I can sneak you into the apartment after… if your game?"

Frowning dramatically, she let it go; understanding that though his relationship with Jeffery wasn't as caustic as it was a few months ago, it still wasn't all that good and sneaking away from a party probably didn't bode well for her boyfriend. "You handle that, I'll just get some studying done and maybe catch up with Silver," moving past him, to brush her teeth. It was a disappointing, but she wasn't selfish.

As much as she normally didn't act as needy as other girls, there were times like now she just needed him to overstep his emotional dysfunction and show her emotion. Sighing, he moved behind her, arms winding round her waist. He wasn't surprised she tensed, because it was rare for him to show this so openly, before relaxing in his arms and leaning back. Blue meeting hazel through the mirror saying everything he couldn't quite get out. He was new to this whole letting his emotions out, so sue him if he wasn't all that fluent in it yet. "Last night…"

He was uncomfortable with feelings being laid bare and she wasn't going to ruin the moment and night by putting him on the spot. With a move quicker than both of them could keep up with, she kissed his deeply and passionately the toothpaste's fresh minty taste on their tongues as they tangled fervently and desperately. Last night, his words were enough for her. Knowing that he trusted her was a big gift and he didn't need to say anything else to that.

He had no qualms in the physical, pulling her closer and lifting her off the ground, gently sitting her on the counter before breaking the consuming kiss. "I meant it," his words coming out in breathless pants.

"I know," place a soft kiss on his lips on impulse again. "I trust you too."

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Next chapter will be up much faster, since I've got vacation time starting next week. Just as a side note, Cassidy was inspired by Katie Cassidy's __**Ruby**__, and Danny by Danny Tidwell from season 3 __**So you think you can dance? **_

_As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: **__So I'm guessing a lot of people have abandoned the story from the reduced amount of reviews, but I'll still finish it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding this to your alerts or favorites, I appreciate it a BILLION. Mistakes are my own._

**Chapter 19**

The teenage male mind had to be the easiest thing to manipulate in Cassidy's opinion. Plant a few seeds of doubt and you have them doing exactly what you want. Case and point would be Danny, best friends with Jason since childhood, but a few well chosen words had him doubting him and watching him like a hawk.

"Looking to practice your bitch craft on another target?" Naomi asked, not liking the smirk on the other blonde's face.

"It good to see you too, Nay," Cassidy spared the blonde her attention. "How's Ozzie doing? It's been a while since I've seen him."

At that Naomi darkened. This bitch was really walking on thin ice. "Don't even think about it Blondie."

"Why so hostile Nay-Nay, I'd think you don't like me much," Cassidy easily chided, knowing it would get arise out of the blonde. Someone had to teach her to stay out the way. Besides, shouldn't she be happy Cassidy was causing trouble in Annie/Liam world, given that Liam chose Annie over her; _Girls these days never grateful._

"Sweetie, it's fact," Naomi smirked. "Just thought you should know Danny would never be interested in you. Give up while you're behind or before you make an even _bigger _fool of yourself."

"What relinquishing that role already, Princess? It's just I thought '_foolish_' was your default setting," the angry spark lighting Naomi's ice blue eyes, was more than worth it. West Bev's princess needed to know exactly who she was dealing with. "I mean, letting _Little Miss Sunshine_ take Liam from under your nose. And here's the kicker, she managed to snag your first love too;" biting her lip in satisfaction at the blonde's humiliation. If things were suppose to work out, she didn't need Naomi playing mama-bear-best friend to Annie that, would obviously put a damper on things.

Silver had heard the last bit of the conversation and had to truly control herself from punching the Cassidy out. What, trying to sink her claws into Liam wasn't enough, now she wanted to spread her venom everywhere. _Hell no… _"Cass, you sure you should be spouting that nonsense?" the brunette asked taking her place at Naomi's side. "You shouldn't be one to talk, when he can barely stand you."

"If it isn't the crazy porn star, all you need is the Druggie and Sunny Disposition and this merry band _delightful_ ignorance would be complete," She actually liked Silver, the girl could trade words as good as she got, it was rather disappointing today that she cowered at her words. Was there anyone in the whole damn school worth her time? The answer was yes, but he was currently undergoing indoctrination under Annie's _good witch_ spell. "Don't attempt to dish something you can't take, otherwise it's just … sad." Walking away with a confident strut knowing she left them shell shocked and seething.

People may call her manipulative, it was her way. A bitch; it was her default setting. Insults didn't quite do anything to her, and people just failed to notice that. But for now she needed to see her partner in crime to plan the next step. _Meet me in the auditorium, 10 mins. _

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"I know what you did you bitch –."

"- and what exactly did I do, J?" Cassidy asked, bored by the incensed male. Her call wasn't so he could yell at her like a frigging banshee, but to set up the next step in their plan.

"I saw you with Danny at the beach and now he's following me around like a bad smell," leaning close to trap her in her seat, invading her personal space to intimidate her. "Care to explain?"

"What can I say that friend of yours peaked my interest," was her nonchalant answer, taking a long drag of her cigarette, purposely blowing smoke in his face. "While Liam's still being a fool about Annie, someone needs to scratch my itch and who better than –."

Gripping the armrests tight to keep his anger with the blonde in check, he spoke. "Stay away from him or so help me –"

"- What are you going to do, baby?" releasing a cloud of smoke into the air, and leaning closer to let him know she wasn't the slightest bit scared of him. "Are you going to tell on me… _and_ implicate yourself in the process?" Now she had him by the jugular. "I doubt it, imagine what he would say if he found out about his best friend's dirty little secret?"

Grey eyes darkened as his grip on the armrest tightened, knuckles stark white against his skin. "Cassie, don't get it twisted. I'm helping you, because Liam isn't worth Annie and we both know it. He went for someone like you after all. Nothings set in stone, sweetheart, so don't even think of playing your silly little game with Dan and me or you'll know exactly what I'm capable of," caressing her jaw line in deceptive gentleness and care. "I won't ask you again, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing that isn't fact," the light touch of his finger tips raising goose bumps all over her skin, and not the good kind. "Maybe he just noticed your attraction to his ex and is keeping an eye on you."

"I hope you're not lying to me," he warned, stealing the cigarettes from her slightly numb fingers, and taking a long drag, letting the matter rest for now. That, however, didn't mean he wouldn't continue watching her closely. "What do you have in mind this time?"

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Running a skillful hand up her leg, Liam attempted to deepen the kiss further if it was possible. Tongues tangling fervently as he gave in, pushing her down on the mattress, letting his hand ride up further and under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back. It almost made him smirk when he felt the shiver and heard the moan escape her lips. Never would he tire of the response he could entice from her.

And damn it, she'd gone back to that entice perfume of hers that just teased him to take a taste. _Sexy birthday cake_ was the term he'd used to coin it all those months ago. Seriously, she smelt good enough to eat, and would have been impossible to stay the whole afternoon without trying to get a taste.

Somehow – and she had no idea how – she was able to think through the fuzz he'd put her mind in with just a few kisses and touches. And even though she was enjoying his ministrations, there was still studying for an exam to be done, something he promised they'd do in abundance if she came over. They'd gotten their books open, sure, but hadn't quite done any reading since Liam immediately began the sweet assault of hands and lips on her body.

Then again she should have known better than to think he wouldn't try to distract her.

Pulling away from the kiss didn't stop him from directing his lips to the column of her neck to place pulsating, erotic kisses along her pulse points and hands from wandering sensually over her skin in a delicious dance. "I thought you said if I came over you'd help me out with calculus. _This _isn't _helping with calculus_," her reprimand losing effect with her tone being rather breathless, and her battling to keep a moan at bay.

"Whose fault is that?" he whispered smugly in her ear. In his opinion, it really wasn't his fault when his girlfriend decided to subconsciously seduce him in those shorts and tank top, and that insanely addictive scent she insisted on wearing, it just became difficult to keep his hands to himself.

"You kissed me!" she argued weakly at hisattempt to put all the _blame_ of their diversion on _her_. As far as she was concerned it was entirely his fault. How could he expect her _not_ to respond? It was fact, even back when she was fighting her attraction to him, she never really could resist his kisses.

"Again, whose fault is that?" smirking against the crook of her neck, his ministrations hadn't faltered once during the conversation, fully intent on seducing her.

"You're blaming me for your kissing me?" she couldn't believe he truly said that and they were actually having such a ridiculous conversation. "You do realize how crazy that sounds, r-right?" Her voice losing its fight slightly due to the relentless onslaught of his caresses, he seriously needed to stop before she lost her ability to think again.

To silence her argument, he captured her lips once again, in the most searing kiss he could muster. Unfortunately, as much as Annie submitted to his passionate assault, she was also equally stubborn and determined to make Calculus her bitch. So when she pulled away once again all he could do was groan in frustration at her determination, and to comply with her wishes. "Okay fine, calculus now," rolling off her, adding, "But I reserve the right to ravish you after." He liked how he could still catch her off guard, and how she could still blush at some of the things that escaped his mouth.

Annie wasn't the least bit ashamed to say, that the off handed statement, excited her and equally made her blush. Shaking off her daze and grabbing her books she followed him to the much safer choice of study location; the dining table.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"The things we did in the back seat of this car…" Cassidy caressed the black hood of the orange muscle car wistfully. If there was one thing sexier than Liam, it was his car.

"What do you want Cassie?" Liam asked tiredly, not in the mood to deal with her today.

"Do you really want me answering that?" her approach all seductive, swaying hips and biting smoldering eyes. It would have normally turned him on faster than anything in the past, but right then he looked … bored?

"I'm not in the mood for games, so why don't you make it quick?" easily catching her wrist before she laid a hand on him. In the past a touch would send him into a lecherous frenzy, but now her touch lost it fire. It wasn't because she was unattractive; Cassidy was an extremely gorgeous girl –all blue eyes and sexy smile –but more about her attitude and intentions.

"Has Danny told you anything?" comfortable with being in his grasp and so close.

"About what?" his patience with her wearing thin by the second, her cryptic riddles no doing her any favors.

"Jason," Cassidy stated, knowing just the guy's name would piss Liam off, if the tightening of his grip was anything to go by. "You're right about him, the guy isn't exactly right in the head, and even more interesting is how much he likes your little _ball and chain_."

Sure, he didn't like Jason and thought he was … nine types of crazy, but then when it came to Cassidy's words you always gave the other person the benefit of doubt before taking her words to heart.

"The corrupted files were his doing," Cassidy explained further, "his plan was Danny take the fall, so when the rift between you and Annie widened, he could swoop in and take over. 'How I know all this?' is probably what you're asking yourself, simple, I saw him corrupt the files before giving Danny the flash." The clouding in his blue eyes was enough to alert her that she was succeeding. "I told Danny, so he could pass it on because I knew you wouldn't take my word for it. But it seems Daniel hasn't bothered passing it on, choosing instead to protect his creep of a friend and I had such high hopes for that guy."

"What do you get out of telling me all this?" he asked out loud, conflicted between believing her or calling bullshit. Yes, he'd suspected subterfuge and sabotage on Jason's part in the whole corrupted files saga, but there was a catch to the information provided.

"Other than filling my good Samaritan quota, nothing," getting her hand back from his tight grip.

"Cut the bull shit Cass, I know you and _you_ never do something unless you're getting something in return. What is it?" he asked invading her space menacingly, blue eyes sharp with suspicion. He could smell a rat.

"Aren't we paranoid today," she smirked, liking the proximity instead of fearing it, even with his eyes blazing the way they were.

Trapping her calmly against the car, he tried again. "Good Samaritan isn't in your blood Cassie, your just too selfish. So what was the goal here, play the three guys off each other?"

"You right," she feigned concede. "In fact, angry-Liam is kind of sexy and I was hoping to get him back in action for ol' time sake," her sarcasm getting a well earned warning glare. "You know that doesn't help right?"

"Well… thanks for your concern," not playing into her innuendo or games, moving away from her, his patience running out. "You can go now."

"What, I tell you Jason's a crazy stalker and you brush me off?" she asked in disbelief, blue eyes confused. "Like you said I'm not exactly the most …_ empathetic_ person, so coming to you with this took me out of my comfort zone, the least you can do is be grateful," grabbing his shirt and tugging him forward, only to be rewarded by an eye roll. "Fine, I'll just go to the subject at hand and –."

The vice grip of a hand on her arm, making her stop abruptly. "Stay away from her Cass."

Cass forced a smirk, a bit unsettled by the strength of a grip he had on her. Sure, Liam would never hurt a woman, but that didn't mean it was any less intimidating. "Why afraid I might burst her bubble in regards to everything?" playing with his collar only to get her hand swatted off. "She doesn't have a clue about this, about Jason's stalker tendencies?"

"What she knows or doesn't know shouldn't concern you, stay away," releasing her. The expression on her face was one showing shock that her little scheme hadn't quite succeed and he wouldn't tolerate her playing with Annie's head.

Keeping the act of being _shocked _by his caustic behaviour up until he was inside his car and driving off was a bit hard with the urge to jump up and down in victory rather tempting. Instead Cassidy settled on watching Liam drive off with a satisfied smirk. The Danny confrontation that was bound to occur from her little tale would bring up trust issues with Annie and from there things would be so much easier to manipulate in her favour.

Sometimes, she was so good it scared her.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Shout out to __**Vivian Troche**__, your review made me smile._

_As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: **_**THANKS **_for reading, review, adding to alert or favorites. Every single one is precious._ _Here we go…_

**Chapter 20**

"You look like the cat that ate the canary, is it safe to say that the paper went well?" Liam asked, unable to keep the smile from his face, because hers was contagious.

Sliding an arm around his waist, they walked down the hallway together, "better, can't say the same for Calculus though," unable to resist a tease, as he put an arm round her shoulders.

"Well, Calculus is over rated," he argued, stealing a sideways glance. Sure, he'd tried to distract her more than once during their cramming session, but it's not like she submitted. When the girl was determined she made it virtually impossible to seduce her. Not that he complained, because he kind of liked that she didn't flip flop under his ministration.

"Really," raising an amused eyebrow. "You'll never _just _admit trying to distract me?"

"Somehow it's my fault you get easily distracted by my undeniable charm?" he feigned outrage. "I take offence, Wilson, you questioning my innocence like this."

Successfully, biting down a laugh, she nodded in her best somber expression. "Liam, you haven't been innocent in a long time, let's not tell lies now." The smirk tugging the corner of his mouth was enough to get her pulse racing. What could she say, that devious smirk of his would always be one of the single sexiest sights she'd seen.

"You're right," he easily agreed, dipping his to whisper the next part in her ear. "How about I push you into one of these class rooms and show you just how _far _frominnocent I am," lips gently tracing the shell of her ear for effect.

_Really walked into that one, _Annie cringed internally, knowing full well her face was probably resembling a beetroot right then. Her pulse couldn't help quicken further at the preposition. "So… your step dad still adamant about you staying in New York for the winter break?"

"Actually, it was my mom's idea," his voice losing it's playful quality, instead taking on a monotone unemotional drawl he adapted when he was trying to not show his true feeling about something. It scared her how well she knew it now. "_Jeffery _is attending some sort of conference or whatever, and she figured we needed some_ bonding_ time _away _from California," and Annie according to his mother at least.

"Time away from Jeffery, you must be syked," purposely not touching on the fact that it will be time away with just him and his mother since the rift between the two had widened. Just looking at him you could tell he was still alienating the woman for choosing to stay with her philandering husband, but it was a sore subject to bring up in public so she chose to let it slide and attempt it later in a much more private setting.

"Can't complain I guess," a non committal shrug accompanying the deceptively nonchalant statement. "About tomorrow night, are you sure you don't mind me going?" It wasn't the most subtle change of subject in history but, he really didn't want to think about not seeing Annie for the Break and having to deal with his slightly estranged mother.

"Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Then, I don't mind." Only skepticism met her statement, prompting her to add, "it's not a secret you don't like anything with the word _formal _in it, and I won't force you to go with me when you obviously would rather stick needles in your eye –."

"Exaggeration –."

"- so I'll just see later," as much as the Winter Formal was a couple thing, Liam just wasn't the party and formal king of guy and coercing him to go just because she wanted to would be cruel and unusual punishment for him. The only reason he'd survived Prom was because he'd teased and taunted her the whole night, and even so she just couldn't force it down his throat. "And you can make it up to me," wagging cheeky eyebrows at him.

"Oh, I'll make it up to you like you wouldn't believe," he growled in her ear.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Trouble was the only thing flashing in his mind when Cassidy sauntered toward him in the hallway. Since revealing the '_truth_' about Jason, the blonde hadn't bother acknowledging his presence which he was more than grateful for, that was why her approaching him was more than … suspicious.

"Hello Daniel," leaning against the locker beside his, with lazy cat-like grace, blue eyes assessing him from bottom to top slowly before returning to lock with his rich chocolate orbs.

Her gaze was undressing, and it took a lot not to squirm notably under it. "Cassidy, what do you need?" he asked calmly, returning his attention to his locker.

"I'm not sure it will be prudent to say it out loud," the stiffening of his lean frame, and raised eyebrow was enough to entice a slow smirk. "Relax, Danny boy I'm not going to steal your virtue, even though that could be quite fun. I'm here for something else."

"You going to spit it out or what?" not in the mood to deal with her inappropriate remarks; in less than a week she'd turned his world upside down and, if anything, her presence alone told him that she wasn't quite done yet.

"My, my quite the impatient little boy, Danny," this time a drop-dead glare was thrown her way, which just made her smirk widen. As much as his other qualities were appalling – choice in women in particular – Danny was downright gorgeous when angry or unimpressed. Testosterone rolled off his usually pansy form like you wouldn't believe. If only he could take out the stick, they could definitely have all kinds of fun before she got Liam back to normal. "Just wanted to know if you told the happy couple about your friend Insane-a-lot?"

He had the courtesy to look ashamed, meaning Danny boy hadn't opened his pretty mouth and sang to the love birds yet. Why were her pawns so damn predictable?

"Judging from the _mommy –I've –done –a –bad – thing_ expression and the shuffling I'd say you haven't passed on the 411 yet?" Another glare was her reward for her insight. "Oh, don't glare at _me_ for what _you _didn't do; it's not my fault you want to protect your _bromance_ partner."

"I'll tell them," he told her firmly, determined to spill what she told him the following night.

The determination on him looked rather good, even though it was motivation for something so pathetic. It _almost _made her like him, almost. But almost doesn't count, "Well clocks a-ticking before, J goes full on Glenn Close. Think about it, you'll be saving a few rabbits from a toasty sauna bath," she couldn't help quip.

"That's not funny," he scowled, closing his locker.

"No," she agreed, her features serious. "It's hilarious."

Rolling his eyes, he stalked down the hall fully intent on getting away from the blonde and fast;_ Crazy bitch_.

"Have a nice day, sugar!" Danny was quite the amusing toy.

Her joy however was short lived, when psycho-in-question, Jason, appeared out of nowhere trapping her against the lockers, arms on either side of her tsk-ing. _How much had he heard?_ "I thought we had an agreement, Cassie. Stay away from Danny or did it get lost in translation?" so he hadn't heard a thing.

"What, wishing him a good day is a crime now?" she asked, telling herself in an internal mantra that Jason was a harmless bunny, and wasn't borderline deranged. It really took a lot to prevent her hear from beating hard, but she managed it, as well as keeping her face nonchalant.

He grinned, which looked more like him just bearing teeth like a dog at it prey, eyes leering at her body casually, "We both know that with you, it more than that," pressing his body against hers to prevent escape. "I don't want to have this conversation again Cass," he whispered hotly in her ear, nuzzling the side of her face.

A cold chill run down her spine at his actions and if she wasn't trying to keep up her unaffected front, Cassidy would have thrown up. God, this bastard made her skin crawl. "Is that a threat?" raising a shaky eyebrow in question.

"No baby, I only make promises," lips hovering over hers, before he walked away. Eyes closed, she let a silent sigh of relief escape her, but had to snap them back open when the sound of his footstep ceased. "I'll pick you up at 8." Was the last comment he threw over his shoulder.

She didn't like threats; it was time to cut Crazy-and-Insane loose. But after the Winter Ball, she needed the lunatic 'til then.

All his hopes had been resting on Jason's infatuation being harmless, but watching him threaten and _actually _scare Cassidy the Cold hearted bitch made Danny wonder if what the blonde was saying was something close to the truth about his best friend.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"You know, if you went over right now I'm sure you could convince that Ebenezer Scrooge boyfriend of yours to go tomorrow," Silver commented, at the third dress Annie tried on and was currently assessing in the dressing rooms full length mirror.

If that meant she looked good, then she doubted Liam would be motivated to go. Quite the contrary actually, he put all his willpower into making her stay with him than attend the formal. "Is that Silver-speak for _that's the dress you should choose_, or do I have it twisted?"

"What I'm I speaking in Swahili?" Silver asked. "You look great, Wilson. Now can we go before all this white gives me a headache?"

"Funny how it wasn't when we were out shopping for your dress," getting a pillow thrown at her for the joke. "Okay, let me just get changed so we can go." Carefully slipping out of the dress, she made quick work of her clothes and was out in no time. "By the way, did Naomi ever sort out the problem with her credit card?"

"Yeah," returning a text, Silver replied. "Turns out big sister Jen cancelled the limit less card, because she feels the _need_ to help Nay handle her money _responsibly_. Yeah, _Responsible_ enough to max out her little sister's other card for an haute coutour dress."

It wasn't a secret that Silver didn't like Jen, and Annie didn't blame her. "I'm sensing a lot of hostility and sarcasm Sil, is there something you want to share?" she asked, with a laugh as they left the store with her paid purchase in hand.

"You mean other than Jen trying to run Naomi dry?" Annie didn't comment, just leveled her with a look before turning her attention else where. "Oh come on Ann, you your self told me about the outrageous purchases she was making on Nay's card and that weird phone call. You can't tell me something isn't right."

"_Evasedropping_ is hardly concrete proof," Annie countered weakly, not sure they should get involved – rather, not sure _she _should get involved when Naomi barely trusted her as it is and was deliriously happy to have her older sister back. The signs of Jen's _intentions_ being less than honourable were there, the partterns almost similar to Liam's dad before he conned his son of his savings. "And, I'm not exactly top on Naomi's friend list even though she's being civil these days."

"So we're just going to _let _Jen ran rampant?"

"All we can do is keep a close eye on Jen and get concrete proof so when we tell her –."

"- Jen can't manipulate the situation? I hear you." Silver didn't like the fact that she would have to wait, but Annie had a point. Naomi hero worshipped her older sister, and if they were going to oust her for being fraudulent then they needed proof. "Have you chosen your Winter Break destination yet?"

"I think I'll go visit my grandma Vegas," Annie retorted, firm with her answer. As much as she missed her dad she just wasn't ready to see him yet, so Dixon would be making that trip to North Carolina alone.

"Sure you don't want to go and see your dad?" Silver asked a bit taken aback by the answer.

"My dad and Dixon probably need father-son bonding time without me hanging around. Besides, I've missed my grandma it will be kind of nice to have her all to myself for a while," forcing a smile on her face and hoping Silver would just drop the subject.

"So… Peach Pit?" taking the hint and letting it go.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Naomi and Ozzie had chosen to forgo the Winter Formal, and take off to Tuscany early even though she was the one to convince Ade and Annie to attend.

As expected Ade and Navid were practically lost in their own little world most of the night, forgetting that it was suppose to be a group thing, but Annie couldn't exactly fault them.

Ivy and Dixon were off somewhere doing god knows what, in fact as his sister she really, _really _didn't want to know what those two were up to. The only people that stuck to the group thing with her were Ethan and Silver, who obvious needed sometime to themselves so she'd dismissed them to the dance floor, once the stolen glances over her shoulder got to obvious, with wishes of having fun.

It was how she ended up sitting at their table watching them dance and twirl playfully on the dancefloor. The sight should have stung her, Ethan being her ex and all, but it didn't, not even a dull ache. Silver truly loved him and was happy, because Ethan accepted the things Dixon was never able or willing to. Her best friend's happiness was all she wanted and if she found it in Ethan even better, because he was a truly wonderful guy.

"If this isn't a case of déjà vu I don't know what is," Liam voice floated into her ear, breath tickling her ear deliciously, breaking her way from her musings.

An unconscious smile tugged at her lips, "Just couldn't stay away, could you?" she teased.

"Had to figure out a way to steal you from here early," he smirked, against her pulse point. "What better way than kidnapping you?" with a shrug he slipped onto the chair beside her.

"Is that why you're adhering to the dress code?" raising an eyebrow at his long sleeved white t-shirt that showed off his chiseled chest and arms quite nicely.

"I look good in white," was his defense, not skipping a beat.

"So humble," she commended, her tone dripping in sarcasm, but her smile told him she enjoyed his confidence and that he did look good.

"You know you like it," he mumbled into a glass, giving her a side long glance. "So … ready to get out of here?"

"I don't know," she pretended to think about it, before settling on playing a little game. "I haven't been asked to dance, and since you're here…"

His eyes widened before they quickly switched between the dance floor and her, trying to gauge whether she was serious or just teasing him. Annie never had a good poker face, so he settled on her being … serious? "No. No way, no how, no." there was a lot he was willing to do for his girl, but … dance.

"What are you chicken?" trying her hand at reverse psychology.

"Don't even try that on me, sweetheart. Reverse psychology won't work," he refused to give in on that, no way was he dancing.

"Oh come on, just one dance. Please," a hand placed on his thigh, she attempted to coax him.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes at her in accusation, "This is your evil plan to get back at me for not coming in the first place?"

"No one's ever died from dancing, you're exaggerating," standing up to hide her smile, before turning to extend her and to him, "Come on, it will be fun."

"No," remaining firm in his decision, even though he was stealing glances at her form. She really was trying to kill him in that dress, White fabric hugging her slight curves generously to her thigh, before flowing graciously to the floor, a long slit running up her leg to end mid thigh offering up an enticing peak at her leg when she moved.

She finally broke into a smile and slipped onto his lap, arms rounding his neck, "relax, I was only messing with you," kissing him gently to let him know he'd been had.

Oh she was good, or maybe it was just the fact that he was distracted by how good she looked and smelt. "You do realize you're going to pay for that right?" Two can play at that game, and he'd be damned if he lost.

"I hope," she giggled, knowing she was going to enjoy his _revenge_, "Ready to get out of here?"

"I was ready five minutes ago," not hesitating to lead her toward the exit.

Pushing the door open let in a slightly chilly, breeze that had Annie burrowing further into Liam's over size jacket. A small smile touching her lips, because it smelled completely like him.

"Liam, wait!" Danny's voice rang through the quiet parking lot. He had seen them escape the dance and thought it was a good time as any to let Liam know. After consideration, he'd decided Annie didn't need to know, she was going through enough as it is without dealing with a possible stalker. It was only when they were finally outside that he was able to catch up with them and get their attention. The blue eyed male halted and didn't ignore his call, so he closed the distance not thinking too much about the confused looks he was getting from both of them. "Can I talk to you a second?" He asked before he lost his nerve.

Liam had an idea about the subject matter and it definitely had something to do with the girl by his side. He'd also figured Danny –as much as Cassidy tried to allude otherwise –was a good guy, and was coming to him with the truth about Jason, even if it was late.

Annie's eyes immediately, on instinct, snapped to Liam, wondering how well this was going to turn out, but was stunned when she didn't see her boyfriend's jaw twitching or fists clenching, "Sure."

His reply as well wasn't strained, but rather casual. Even his blue eyes that spared her a quick reassuring glance weren't hard or cold, but rather… knowing? _Was she missing something here?_

With a small smile tugged at his lips that said he wouldn't cause trouble, he hand over his keys. "I'll meet you at the car."

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__I know Liam and Annie seem light in this chapter, but think about the ferret-Paris Hilton moment. __**Vivian Troche**__, I like writing devious… it's so fun! Thanks for the great review_

_As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to alerts or favourite, you awesome people you. T**__his was murder to write, with all the perspectives to consider. It's longer than usual too. Mistakes are mine. Onwards…_

**Chapter 21**

For reasons she couldn't understand, Jason wasn't out stalking his usual prey but instead watching her like a frigging hawk. Her guess was that Crazy Boy didn't want her anywhere around Daniel, whose date was some preppy cheerleader that wasn't exactly Stalker boy's favorite person in the world if his glares were anything to go by and Cassidy couldn't blame him; the girl's mere presence was grating.

So far the only time she had to breathe that night was when she suggested Jason go ask a lonely Annie to dance. It was, however, short lived when the stupid girl turned him down and he was back at her side being a guard dog at her side. Rolling her eyes she took a sip of her unfortunately non alcohol punch, watching the happy couples attempting to bust moves on the dance floor. In her opinion if you didn't know how to dance, do bother trying because otherwise you'd simply look ridiculous.

The plan was to avoid the dance floor at all cost, but during a slow dance Jason forcefully dragged her to the dance holding her impossibly close. Cassidy prided herself in liking her personal space, so any form of its invasion unwelcomed by her made the fine hair of her neck stand on edge. The only consolation was that it was the last time she would have to endure him as a partner. _Good riddance_

When Annie had shown up alone instead of hanging on Liam's arm as expected, she'd deemed her plan an absolute failure, but a small easy smile spread across her face when she saw the blue-eyed boy sneaking up on his girlfriend. Of course the small teasing scene that followed made her want to hurl something wicked, it was rather disgusting how much bad boy Liam had softened up, but that would be rectified soon.

If her plan worked out right, Danny would only approach Liam with the truth therefore leaving Annie alone and open for Jason. _Let the games begin…_

"Time to move in, you're girl's alone if my calculation's right," Cassidy whispered into Jason ear, eagerly moving out of his arms. A nice long bath would be needed after this.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Once Liam was sure they were far enough from Annie to prevent her hearing the conversation, he prompted Danny to speak up. "So, what's up?"

"I didn't know if it was just Cassidy being Cassidy, but she told me something."

"What?" Liam tried his best to be patient.

"She told me that Jason is into Annie," Danny broke the first part gently, knowing Liam had always been suspicious of the fact but, had yet to confirm it. His temper was another thing to consider, if rumor had it right.

"I already know that," was Liam's reply leaning on the wall, waiting for him to continue.

"His infatuation isn't exactly … normal," Danny, weary of his calmness, went on, still not feeling right about calling his best friend crazy, but if he could prevent trouble befalling any of the three parties involved he would. Telling Liam was the right thing to do.

"If you're trying to tell me Jason is _off_, then I know that too," Liam explain saving Danny the discomfort of having to call his friend a loon. "Since you're his friend, and I know you care about Annie you should tell him to back off."

"I've already told him to stay away," Danny assured him, "I just hope you don't go looking to cause trouble now that I've told you."

"I was the only one to notice something weird about your _friend, _and until now I haven't '_caused trouble_' so you have nothing to worry about," shoving his hand in his pockets, and pushing of the wall, "but if he doesn't stay away from her, there will be trouble."

Danny could only nod as they walked back out into the parking lot, the air around them now tense than before their conversation.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Annie wrung her hands wondering if she should have let those two go off alone. Teeth worrying her bottom lip she debated whether to follow or stay in the car like Liam asked.

What could they be talking about anyway, it's not like they were in the same circles, fact was that the only connection between was her. Could it be they were they talking about her, and if they were what about? Would Danny say something that would tick Liam's short temper? _That definitely wouldn't be good._

Her phone's digital clock indicated that it had been only 5 minutes. Why the hell did it feel like an eternity then? Her fingers drummed nervously and impatiently on her knee, brown eyes trained on the doors the two disappeared through willing them to open, but they didn't. Even when she counted to 10 to distract her mind from her thoughts they didn't open.

_That's it;_ waiting any longer would be murder on her nerves. She just couldn't wait any longer, besides, it had been 15 long minutes, and no-one would blame her for going in search of them. Yet when she reached for the handle, she changed her mind again. Perhaps it was best to call him instead to see what was taking so long.

Worrying her already tender bottom lip she hit speed dial one, and patiently waited for it to ring. Unfortunately for her, Liam's ringtone came from the glove compartment. He'd left his phone, _great. _

Stabbing the end button in frustration, she concluded one thing. She was being ridiculous; Liam hadn't looked angry when he walked off with Danny, so nothing would happen. She hoped.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a sudden rap on the window, broke through the silence of the car harshly. Wiping round, her heart practically beating out of her chest, she breathed a sigh of relief recognizing the culprit as Jason. At motioning of his hand to roll down the window further, she complied, happy for the little distraction from her outrageous thoughts.

"Did I scare you?" He asked concern marrying his grey eyes.

"Just a little bit," she confessed, with a small laugh. "You just caught me off guard."

He gave her a sincere lopsided smile, "sorry. It's just I saw you sitting in there alone and wanted to check if everything was alright… I thought you would have left by now."

"Me too, but seems your best friend and Liam needed to discuss something," Annie replied, glancing at the doors once more, but they didn't open.

"Danny and Liam together?" he asked as if searching for further confirmation. When she nodded sheepishly, he chuckled, "must be frying your nerves."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Annie admitted with a laugh, really worried now at his comment.

"Why don't you point out the direction they went and I can calm your nerves by going in search of them. Make sure they're playing nice," he offered, with another one of his lopsided smiles.

It wasn't even a thought to consider. Liam was even more apprehensive of Jason than Danny, adding his presence to the already strange equation would cause nothing but trouble. All hell breaking loose would be an understatement. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Almost forgot, your boyfriend hates me," he sniggered. "How about I just keep you company 'til he decides to show up," leaning against the car. "Is he the reason you turned my invitation down earlier?"

She looked at him briefly, before quickly averting her eyes, squirming in her seat out of discomfort. "Jason-"

"If you're going to make excuses for him Annie, don't," he quickly cut her off, unable to stand her defense of Liam. Just as she tried to defend him again, he quickly spoke to prevent it. "I get it. You guys are doing great though, right?"

She was about to answer when a flash of white and black, bundled into Jason and was followed by a thud she recognized clearly as fist connecting with flesh.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"By the way, when it comes to Cassidy don't take everything for face value," Liam offered him a word of advice knowing very clearly what the blonde was capable of, "she's manipulative and you're playing right into her trap."

Danny sighed, "I know that, but she was actually scared of him."

"Scared enough to show up on his arm at the dance?" Liam turned blue eyes on him, hoping to curb away his naivety. "Cassidy is great at acting, if she knows she has an audience. She may be right about Jason, but think about it. This whole scheme was to play us against each other, if I were you I'd stay away from-" he let his sentence trail of at the sight of someone eerily familiar leaning against his car, Jason.

He'd warned that idiot to stay away from her, but seemed the guy was psycho, deaf or just plain stupid. Without another thought or skipping a beat his legs were in motion fists clenched at his side. It was time to make his point abundantly clear.

In no time he was across the parking lot, and had his fist slamming into Jason's cheek, his ears oblivious to Annie's surprised and scared cry. All he knew was that he couldn't let the guy get away with it, and he needed to protect Annie from him. She just couldn't get hurt.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

In the shadows, Cassidy watched the drama unfold with a satisfied smirk. The blow Liam gave an unaware Jason, almost made her laugh out loud, but she successfully stifled it knowing she needed to remain discreet until the right time. Lighting up a cigarette, she smoked nonchalantly as Danny, ever the loyal friend, rushed to the scene a few minutes behind Liam.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

The smart thing to do was stay in the car, but she couldn't just sit by and let Jason get attacked, by Liam no less. His temper was rather explosive and his extreme dislike for Jason wouldn't be doing the situation any favors. Letting the jacket fall off her shoulders in her haste, she stepped out in time to see Liam fist pound into Jason's jaw.

A twisted kind of déjà vu washed over her, leaving her frozen for a few moments. It was that night after the concert all over again, when he lost control and went after the other racer for being to touchy-feely with her. Of course, some might say _that_ jerk deserved the beat down, but this time it was really uncalled for. Jason hadn't done something to warrant such an extreme response from Liam. That thought was what snapped her out of her daze enough, to act. "Liam! Liam stop," but her cries went unheard, as the he continued assault. She was only thankful that Jason was blocking most of the blows, but Liam remained relentless. "Please, you're hurting him!" Annie cried once again hoping it would get him to stop. He faltered, which had her breathing a sigh of relief, but it was a short one when Jason landed a right hook of his own. A frightened scream escaped her at the sheer malicious force of the blow.

The situation was steadily heading toward a dangerous path of a full out brawl, it needed to stop.

With no regard for her own safety, she decided to take matters into her own hands before either boy serverely hurt the other. Stepping forward with full intent of pulling Liam off Jason who'd managed to gain the upper hand again, was dashed when a strong arm grabbed her round the waist and twisted her away from the fighting pair, and took the task of stopping the brawl himself.

Danny, the would-be mediator, didn't waste time in jumping into the fray. Taking only two tries he pulled Liam off Jason, and pushed his best friend back to put some space between them. The grey eyes that took on a steely nature didn't bring any comfort to Danny. He'd just never seen his friend's eyes look so violent.

"What?" Jason yelled at Liam who was still spoiling for a fight, but being pushed back by Annie, who was obviously trying to coax his anger down. Jason, however, wouldn't let this golden opportunity to show Annie exactly who she was dating go to waste and opened his mouth to spout some more triggering words, but Danny's voice quick broke through.

"Enough J, back off!" his usual cordial voice, stern and serious.

Meanwhile Annie was pushing against Liam's chest, hoping to keep him away from Jason long enough to cool down. "Liam, please calm down," it was soft only for his ears to hear. He was really scaring her in his current state, blue eyes so dark looking like violent pools of sapphire.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Cassidy had waited until the situation was somewhat dissolved, to snuff out the cigarette against the wall she was lining against and made her way to the fray; her intentions to spice up the situation further.

This was going even better than expected.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"Back off? He attacked me!" Jason defended himself vehemently. "I'm not the one with the problem, D."

"I told you to stay away from her," Liam replied in a steely voice. Not sorry or defending his actions.

"And what if I don't, you going to hit me again?" Jason asked, knowing he was provoking a loose cannon, but not caring.

A sound scarily close to a growl escaped Liam, as he went to advance but was stopped by Annie pushing more determinedly at his chest, while Cassidy – out of nowhere –held him back with a vice grip on his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Cassidy demanded in her best concerned voice, because she needed to put forward her best performance to garner the best of result.

"Liam, please just get in the car," Annie pleaded again, knowing Cassidy appearance wouldn't bode well for the situation. If anything, the blonde was bound to add fuel to the fire, and watch it burn. "Please, let's just go." His bruised fists were still clenched tight, jaw twitching and eyes glaring dangerously, spurring her on to try harder. "Liam look at me," he didn't, prompting her to make him look her in the eyes. "Please let's go."

The way Annie's eyes were looking at him, scared and pleading, was what made his mind set switch. The whole point of attacking the stalking bastard was to protect her, and if she was getting in the middle of the fray like she was now, she'd get hurt. It was the only driving force that compelled him to comply instead of find a way out of his restraints and socking that jackass once more.

Cassidy released Liam once the tension lessened. Girl really had a hold on Liam if she could get through to him when he was in a blind rage. It wasn't exactly comforting for Cassidy, but she consoled herself with the fact that they would likely get into a fight. He would be hers soon anyway, so she let Annie have her moment.

When the only vision of the muscle car was its tail lights glowing stark in the dark night, did she turn back to the heated conversation between Danny and the friendly-neighborhood loon, _Time to get rid of the idiot._

"…I thought we talked about this J, stay away from Annie," Danny reminded, his tone non to happy.

"Why, because her boyfriend is a jealous moron," Jason countered unable to understand how Danny could take Liam's side when only a few weeks back, he'd been telling him how wrong for Annie the guy was.

"Because you're obsessed with her, Jay!" Danny boomed, in frustration that his friend was still to blind to his unhealthy affections toward Annie.

"Obsessed?" Jason looked genuinely surprised at the accusation.

Cassidy took her cue, "oh please Jay-Jay don't act so surprised. We both know you have a certain psychotic crush on the girl."

It was thrilling to see him look so betrayed, "Corrupting a project your group worked so hard for just so you could prevent her weekend away with Liam-"

Danny looked at his friend really wanting to know if there was any merit to that little claim. It was the only reason he remained silent and let the conversation unfold.

"Shut up!"

"- so you could have her alone for a while and cause conflict between them," Cassidy continued over him, hold a smile at his surprise. "Even let your best friend, take the fall-"

"I said shut up!" Jason ordered, taking a threatening step toward her. He maybe guilty of all that, but the little bitch was throwing him under the bus when it was her plan, and infront of his best friend. Danny easily stepped in his path, looking at him with uncertainty, which felt even worse than any of Liam's blows. "You believe her?"

"That you're nine kind of crazy, yes he does and the evidence is clear," she goaded him, knowing it would prompt a violent reaction from him to cement her claim.

Truth was Jason wasn't any type of crazy, maybe his fierce loyality and dedication to his bestfriend was insane, in her opinion, but Annie was just a girl her really wanted to bed. Innocence really turned the guy on. Twisting the obvious lecherous look he sent the girl around a bit, and she made him stalker. Seriously, it wasn't her fault he played right into that one.

"You little-" once again he tried getting round his friend, but Danny stood his ground.

"Don't even think about it Jason," Danny warned, his eyes full of disappointment and full of suspicion.

Did his best friend, who'd known him since childhood, truly think he was … "You actually believe her over me?" he needed to know how much that bitch had poisoned Danny over him. His gut feeling about the meeting at the beach had been right in regards to the blonde stabbing him in the back, _too late to listen to __**gut feelings**__ moron._

"J, you … you have to see the-"

Jason couldn't help snigger at the excuse. "She's playing you!" he said almost hysterical. Was this really happening to him? "It's Cassidy for crying out loud!" his voice still loud echoing in the parking lot.

"Jay…" Danny began again not really knowing where to begin or exactly what he was supposed to say.

"Forget it," brushing past him, needing to get away._ He'd been played_? Her cautiously stepping away from him was just more of her act to garner sympathy, in fact she even school her bloody face to look terrified.

'_The bitch was good'_ was all he could conclude as he stalked off into the night ignoring Danny's half assed attempts to call him back.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Three blocks, that's how long she'd given him to cool down before mad dog Annie took over. If it was something else she'd let it settle before addressing him when completely cool, but his attack on Jason was uncalled for and it just couldn't wait. Turning off the stereo she faced him eye brow raised in question, but he was purposely avoiding her eye and any type of conversation, which both annoyed and frustrated her to no end.

"What was that back there?" she demanded.

He just gave her a glance, before returning his eyes to the road, turning the stereo on again. He wasn't having this conversation. They'd had this conversation about three times; all were loud and led to a fight. And a fight was the one thing he was trying to avoid so silence was the plan.

"Start talking, Liam," she demanded, once she switched off the radio again. She wasn't going to let him avoid this.

"There's nothing to talk about," _yeah, wailing on a guy was absolutely nothing to talk about._

She sniggered, was he really doing this? "Nothing to talk about? You attack Jason for not doing anything and there's '_nothing to talk about_' I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."

"You're acting like the guy's some sort of innocent bunny rabbit," Liam stated, wondering why she was trying to start a fight over _Jason_, of all things. What did the guy have to do, boil some rabbits for her see he wasn't quite right in the head?

She sighed, "I never said that. You shouldn't have attacked him and we both know that."

"Are your really serious right now?" he asked incredulously. Was she really and truly oblivious to Jason crazy side?

"I'm not laughing am I?"

The fight was on the horizon, and he was really trying everything not to go there. "I'm not doing this."

"Talking about what just happened? Yeah, I can see that," she muttered, looking out of the window. Liam could be unbelievable sometimes. Yes, at times she understood the whole not talking on his part, but tonight she just wouldn't. How could he attack Jason like that, for merely talking to her?

Stealing glances her way he remained silent not trying to spur on a fight.

"Do you even really trust me Liam?" she asked after a long silence, turning to face him so he wouldn't dare lie to her. "You say you do but tonight…"

His hands tightened around the steering wheel. "This isn't about me trusting you Annie, because I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it. You know that."

"Then what was tonight about, because I'm trying to figure you out and I'm drawing blanks. Could you just tell me what made you punch him?"

"We've had this conversation 3 times over and it's still the same. The guys a creep, who mind rapes you every damn time he lays eyes on you. You still seem oblivious to the fact that the guy is obsessed… I'm trying to keep him away from you for your sake, why can't you see that?"

"You didn't have to hit him," Annie still maintained. Everyone coined her as being overly naïve, but since Liam had pointed out Jason's interest in her she'd been watching for signs. And in her opinon the guy was _just _overly nice to her, but nothing psycho like Liam suggested. Even tonight before Liam punched him out, Jason had been asking how they were doing

"'Cause the guy takes to words so clearly," all he got was a roll of the eyes. "Fine, you would say my view of things is biased because I don't like the guy, but can you really say I got it wrong when 3 other people see it too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason why Danny needed to _talk _tonight," Liam revealed, "even his best friend thinks he's a loon."

"I doubt he said that," Annie said disbelieving, not of his words but of …

"Annie, he corrupted the Bio assignment files to mess with us. Why can't you just accept the guy is psycho?" Annie was still shaking her head in denial or disbelief. "Oh come on, the guy let his friend – bestfriend – take the fall for something _he_ did. Why are you refusing to believe it when the truth is dancing in front of your face?"

"No-"

He let out a humorless laugh, "nice to know where I stand," pulling into the driveway of the Wilson residence. "We're here." He announced not even sparing her a look. It was hard to look at her when she thought he was just being an irrational jackass, rather protective.

"Liam-"

"I'm done talking Annie, and you've made yourself abundantly clear. I don't want to fight so please, just get out of the car."

They may not be a fight, but it was definitely something worse. "Liam, it's just so hard to believe and-"

"Great," he agreed sardonically. "I'll call you." Hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Don't be like this."

Don't be like what? Pissed that his girlfriend couldn't trust him? Reaching over he opened her door, still not sparing her a single look. "Bye." Tone cool and final, he had nothing to say and she didn't have anything he wanted to hear.

As she watched the tail lights disappear into the night, she couldn't help wonder if her indecision had just cost her.

A silent tear trailed down her face.

**More soon**

_**A/N: **__Honestly, argument scenes aren't my strong suit, so if this sucks, don't feel shy to say so in fact I would appreciate any insight or input. Please? Jason's more like __**Chuck Bass**__ than Jasper, because as much as the guy creeps me out, he's such twisted fun!_

_As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	23. Interlude II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 90210

**Pairing: **Liam and Annie

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **none

_**A/N: Firstl, THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, ADDING TO FAVOURITES OR ALERTS, TOTALLY MADE ME SMILE. Secondly, **__it's rather embarrassing how long this took to get out, but I got distracted by a shiny thing. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, it's his fault! That and crazy uni schedules, but here we go_

**Interlude II**

His mother was out shopping again, which didn't surprise him since he'd been shutting down any type of attempt to reduce the rift between them. It wasn't that he didn't love her, because he did more than anyone, but he still could not and would not accept the fact that she was still with his bastard of a step father after everything. Childish would be a way people would describe his behavior, but he'd rather be quiet than explode with hurtful words toward her.

Trust him when he said it was better of this way.

New York had always been home to him, but this time round he felt like a stranger. His guesses on the situation would be that he'd out grown it. His Big Apple's daily routine had been trouble, sex or drugs –basically whatever pissed off Jeffery was a must-do, but now … it just didn't have the same draw.

_Damn her!_ All his thoughts were on her, no matter how much he'd promised himself it would be an Annie-free vacation. All that run through his mind was how irrational he was being about everything, but then again she had been just as equally stubborn and naïve about things.

His apprehension about Jason was never out of jealous, yet she'd treated him like he'd been irrationally jealous, which of course wasn't the case. When he cared about someone he did whatever to protect them. And that was what he was being protective, not jealousy. If he was to be accused of jealousy, then it would be warranted if it was Danny. But obviously he had nothing to worry about when it came to the guy, so whatever.

Granted he went about it the wrong way, but did she really have to defend the guy so damn much?

A knock at the door, interrupted his thoughts before they became even pathetic. He was being ridiculous and over thinking things.

The problems with Annie would just have to wait until he got back to LA, hopefully by then their conversations wouldn't spur a fight. Pulling the door open, he couldn't help smile. "Yuri?"

"And here I thought you'd forgotten me," a smirk pulling at her ruby red lips.

She was just as he remembered, porcelain skin, sly chocolate eyes, and straight black hair with her trademark bangs. "What are you doing here?" He asked, truly surprised by the visit.

"Isn't it obvious," she smiled genuinely, slipping past him into the apartment.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

It was obvious to Tabitha that her granddaughter had a lot on her mind. Her smiles weren't as bright, and her laughter at times seemed… forced. At first she'd coined it on the divorce, but as the days passed she discovered it was more than that. It was a boy. And this particular boy was definitely special if Annie took times out of the day to call him.

"He hasn't called back yet?" Tabitha asked with a knowing smile, watching Annie playing with her phone yet again willing it to ring.

Annie couldn't help tense at the possibility of her grandmother seeing through her front. "What?"

"The boy, whose phone call you're waiting for," sipping her tea, her smile widening.

"Why are men so damn difficult?" she finally asked, giving up the pretense. It was true she was waiting on his call –better yet for him to turn on his phone. None of her past relationship had been this difficult, because none of her past boyfriends had been so relationship phobic. And separate vacations across the country from each other weren't helping in the least bit.

"Because otherwise, they'd be boring," Tabitha easily revealed. "Something tells me this boy of yours is even more difficult than usual."

Annie sighed. "I know that relationships aren't always rainbows and butterflies. There are arguments, disagreements and so on, but…"

"Couldn't it be a little easier?" Tabitha supplied, identifying the subtle frustration. "I suggest you let him come to you this time and just enjoy your vacation with your dear grandma. If he cares, like I think he does he will look for in due time," covering her granddaughters hand in comfort. Young love was always more difficult than anything else.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

"… She's where?" Yuri exclaimed, needing Liam to repeat what he'd just said.

"In California… I thought you knew?" Liam furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, wondering how Cassie's best friend wouldn't know where she was. "Supposedly, her mom got a counseling job at Harbor."

"Yet she chose to attend West Bev?" Yuri couldn't help scoff at her friends antics, trust Cassie to try rekindling the caustic relationship that was long past over. "What has she done?"

"It's Cass, what hasn't she done?" he scoffed, Yuri's question confirming his suspicion that the blonde had done a lot more than he was privy to so far.

"She hasn't messed up your life though, has she?" she asked placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Other than telling my girlfriend she was going to get me back, she's been pretty dormant," the brunette looked skeptical at Cassie's _dormant _state. "Trust me I'm onto her, whatever scheme she has up her sleeve won't work."

As much as she doubted Liam's handle on her manipulative best friend, she just hoped he was onto whatever game the blonde was playing, for his sake. "Girlfriend huh?" she questioned steering the conversation toward what she hoped was a lighter note. _Liam_ and _girlfriend_ weren't words she'd ever thought would have any association. "Never thought I'd ever see the day those words spilled from your mouth."

"You're not the only one," he concurred, with a small smile. Last time they'd seen each other, he'd been viciously allergic to relationships, so her surprise was understandable.

"A girl capable of reeling in the notorious, tom cat-ing Liam Court never even consider her existence," Yuri couldn't help tease to get that rare laugh from him. She'd missed it. "She must be something special."

Yuri always did have ways to put him on the spot. "Yeah, I guess," he confirmed trying his hardest to be nonchalant about it.

Guess? The guy's eyes were practically shinning at the mere thought of his mystery girl. Trying to hide the sadness in her smile, Yuri slugged him in the arm playful. "Liam Court has got it baaad," if it was someone else she could have sworn that was a blush on his cheeks. "I'm happy for you."

Clearing his throat in discomfort, "You look good."

"Rehab and AA will do that to you," she concluded not the least bit ashamed at the admission. Facts were she'd been messed up, that even Liam had given up on her which had to be turning point when one of the people she cared about most couldn't put up with her addiction and spiraling.

"Yuri-"

"Liam don't apologize, I was beyond messed up and was pulling everyone around me down with me," not wanting to hear the apology that was on his tongue. "In fact I should be thanking you for walking away, because it pushed me to get clean and start over. Only thing I regret was _Jeffery _moving you to LA because of all I did."

Wrapping his arms around her as easily as he did Annie, he gently kissed her raven head. "You did me a favor; I'd be in military school by now if I wasn't in LA. But I'm glad you're doing well Yuri, I really wished I was there for you though."

When he finally released her, she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks, and smiled. "But, enough about me I want to know more about mystery girl."

Liam groaned; she really could _never _let things go.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

At times like these, Liam really wished Yuri lived in LA and not in New York.

Sure he had friends here, but seeing her again made him realize how much he missed her friendship, but hey everyone needed their best friend, right? He needed his best friend to scold him on being an idiot and just call Annie already, because sketching her had to be a big neon sign on the fact.

Dixon had extended an invitation to come over to the house for a small get together, but he chose to forgo it. If he was going to see Annie and resolve anything he really didn't need an audience. On top of that he really didn't need a liaison between himself and his girlfriend even if his heart was in the right place. Dixon was painfully obvious.

The plan had been to wait and see her at school the next day, give her a ride home so they could talk, his mind though wouldn't give him a rest. He'd tried surfing and wiped out enough times to know his mind wasn't in it. Boxing just reminded him of that night and how pointless avoidance of the situation truly was. A ride ended with him in the Wilson's driveway trying to figure out what to say.

Hurt and pissed off were the emotions he was bound to meet walking through that door, being the idiot he was and not letting her know he was back in town according to Yuri. It wasn't him being stubborn, but being rational. Having a talk with Annie too early would lead to a fight that he'd been avoiding that night and throughout the whole vacation period. And a little part of him knew that he'd be the one starting that argument so he needed time.

Drumming fingers on the steering wheel, teeth biting the inside of his bottom lip he watched the door. He was being a coward by prolonging the inevitable, he concluded with a sigh. _Time to fix things,_ he walked to the door.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

He was back.

He'd _been _back for two days and she was the last to know. Hell Cassie knew before her, and the blonde didn't mind rubbing it in her face like it was some type of victory. Normally she wouldn't say this but, Cassie was a bitch. Stupid of her to think the small break forced on by the vacation would ease the rift enough for him to talk, but it seemed it was just wishful thinking on her part. It hurt that she was the last to know –being his girlfriend and all –but she followed her grandma's advice.

It was pretty obvious he wasn't ready to see her and talk to her and forcing contact would just fuel a fight she really didn't want.

The relationship was give and take, and it was time she stopped weaning Liam and let him take steps in keeping their relationship sane. That, however, didn't stop her from checking her phone for any messages. None, not even a missed call. Sighing she threw it at the bed in frustration.

What he couldn't even manage a simple phone call?

"Jackass hasn't called you yet has he?" Liam's familiar baritone filled the air.

A mixture of emotions flooded her at the sight of him, but the two prominent ones had to be relief and anger. "You could say that," she admitted, not caustically but casually. There was absolutely no need to start a fight and she wouldn't, that didn't mean she should make it easy. "Your back," still remaining calm, but the arms crossed on her chest showed her uncertainty.

"Yeah," was his response, unable to move into the room; rehearsing lines he would tell someone wasn't his thing, so just because he made it to her door didn't mean he knew exactly how to start the conversation, "I got back a few days ago."

"Yeah I heard." Annie commented, "Cassie made sure I knew that fact," knowing it was a dig but she was still pissed.

"Annie-"

"Don't worry about it," she quickly cut him off. They had more important things to talk about other than the vindictive blonde. "So… what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Can't argue with that," she agreed.

Clearing his throat, he gathered his thoughts. "I didn't call because I thought we needed a little time after the Winter Formal," he began, pausing to gauge her reaction. She didn't look unreceptive and if her nod was anything to go by, there was agreement on needing time part. "Maybe punching the guy wasn't the best idea, I'll admit that. But it wasn't for the reason's you think Annie. You know me, sometimes my fists work faster than my brain, and most times it's hard to control my temper, but doesn't mean punching him out was the right thing. Not that I'm apologizing for it."

"You punched him for talking to me, and you don't think you should apologize?"

"To him, no but to you yes," he reiterated. "I wasn't being a jealous boyfriend, but I don't regret protecting you from him. And before you go all 'I can protect myself', the fact that you were still questioning that night just solidifies that fact. The guy just can't be trusted."

Sighing, "I'm not naïve, Liam despite what you think. Jason isn't crazy."

"A guy deletes a whole project that would cost you and your group 50% of your grade and he isn't crazy? Come on, Annie open your eyes!"

"They are open, why can't you just trust me on this."

"The trust issue again," he muttered, why couldn't she just get it and save them both the hassle. Jason was crazy for coco puffs but she refuse to believe it. Even consider it in the slightest. "Annie how many times do I have to say this I trust you, him I trust as far as I can throw him. God, Danny even sees it why can't you?"

"We are never going to agree on this are we?" she wasn't ignorant to the fact they were both stubborn.

"You mean Danny staying away, no I don't think so," he admitted, finally walking toward her hoping the imaginary wall between them was already crumbling. "Annie-"

"Just for the record," looking at her hands in her lap, unable to look at him saying the next. "I think Cassie is wrong, I know she's the one who brought in this 'Danny is crazy' theory."

Squatting in front of her, he took her hand, trying to dial down the frustration that she was still defending the bugger. "Annie-"

"Just listen," Annie quickly interrupted, turning her hands in his to grip his. "You know deep down inside that I'm right, Liam."

He really couldn't deny it, so he remained silent entwining their fingers waiting her to continue.

"I don't trust her, and you listening to her –"

"Annie, I know Cassie's a manipulative bitch. Okay, I got that," he agreed, unable to dial down the urge to add. "But that's the same way I see Jason. Fine you don't think he's crazy whatever, but even so that guy is just off. What I'm going to say next is not to be controlling, but you need to say away from him."

"You need to stay away from Cassie," she countered.

"Trust me I'd be ecstatic if she was still in New York and far away from me, so you don't even have to ask."

She couldn't hold it anymore, and pulled her hands away to wrap her arms around him. "Glad your back," she whispered in his ear.

"You're not the only one," was his response, before kissing her soundly. He missed her.

Yeah, he didn't say the words; she didn't either, but didn't mean they felt it any less.

_**A/N: **__Hope it was worth the wait?__As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Questions will be gladly answered. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


End file.
